Intensity
by Shadow Oblivion
Summary: Penguin wasn't sure what to make of his captain's behavior as of late but what he did know was that Law seemed to be intent on slowly driving him crazy, especially after Penguin had taken advantage of an opportunity presented to him, and Law acted as if nothing had happened.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am slowly but surely descending into shipping hell via Tumblr, and since I will ship Law with pretty much anyone (as long as I feel that I can make it not too terribly ooc) this happened (and it is obviously AU, but within the canon setting).

Disclaimer: I own nothing from One Piece.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Trafalgar Law returning to his crew was the highlight of the Heart Pirate's week, as they had not expected their captain coming back to them so soon. Nor had they anticipated that Law would inform them all that he was still in an alliance with Straw Hat Luffy's crew and as such, they were to meet up with the other crew in a month's time. No one argued the point, as Law was their captain no matter how long he had spent away from them.

While Law took a good deal of his hours aboard the ship making preparations, he also made sure to reconnect with his crew. That part was not so hard, as his crewmates all admired him, for whatever reason, and Law therefore had no trouble reestablishing himself as captain of the Heart Pirates.

There was, however, one man on board the ship who was not as welcoming.

Law had noticed on day one of being reunited with his crew that Penguin had not greeted him with as much enthusiasm as the others had. Bepo had, in fact, scooped him up into a tearful hug as the rest of the crew surrounded him with excited chattering. Penguin had held back, however, and had not said a word since Law's return. For the most part, Penguin avoided the dark haired captain and that was not something that Law was going to allow to continue for much longer, as it was rather out of character for the other man.

Since the Heart Pirate captain had nothing to do but wait for a few days to see if a plan he set up would go into motion, he decided that he would need to address his crewmate's reactions as of late. Law needed to find out why Penguin was giving him the cold shoulder, and whether or not his silent crewmate would interfere with future plans Law had for himself and the rest of the crew.

When Law finally did choose to confront Penguin about his behavior, the dark haired pirate captain honestly did not expect the kind of response he received.

-x-

Penguin reclined against the railing of the submarine as it sailed aimlessly along the sea. The breeze felt nice that day, and it was welcome after being stuck in the stifling confines of the sub for days on end. But that was not what was on the Heart Pirate's mind right now. Penguin's hat shaded his gaze, yet it was focused solely on his captain, who was currently speaking with some of the crew. The conversation topic did not matter right now so much as how at ease Law was around them all after being gone for so long.

The Heart Pirate crossed his arms and focused on the small group. He couldn't believe how easily the rest of his crewmates had accepted Law back. How none of them had asked any questions of what had happened, and had instead blindly welcomed Law back and did not so much as bat an eye over the idea of taking on an emperor in a months' time. Sure, there had been some concern, but not as much as Penguin would have expected.

Because they all trusted Law.

Penguin trusted Law as well, but the fact that his captain was completely silent on how he had survived on Dressrosa as well as those long months on Punk Hazard were concerning. Penguin's eyes narrowed on Law, who was currently saying something that made another crewmate laugh. Penguin gripped his forearms tightly as he gritted his teeth. He knew that he shouldn't feel resentful over Law providing no explanation. It was to be expected, since there had been little contact between Law and the rest of the crew. Penguin knew that he should respect his captain's decisions, including his silence on what happened in his absence, but found it difficult to do so. And then there was the other reason that the Heart Pirate crewmate felt resentful, and Penguin had not been overly aware of the fact.

Not until Law had left some months ago to go to Punk Hazard alone.

Penguin eased up on the pressure he had on his forearms and frowned. No, he had noticed it sooner than that. It was only when Law had been gone for a few days from the crew when Penguin finally realized it. Realized that he missed Law, and that he missed the captain in a way that was more intimate than the rest of his crewmates.

The Heart Pirate crewmate was fairly certain he was in love with Law at that point in time. Or rather, if not love, he found that he really, really liked his captain a lot and had hated being separated from him. Penguin knew that the rest of the crew had missed Law as well, but for him, Law's absence meant something more.

It frustrated the Heart Pirate, as he knew that he did not always feel that way. In fact, Penguin had tried his hardest to feel anything but comradery with his fellow crewmates. But in doing so, it left Penguin feeling lonely in an entirely different way, and some random whore on an island would not satisfy his needs. Some of which Penguin felt embarrassed by that he felt he would have to keep to himself. Especially as some of it pertained to Law and Penguin wasn't sure what his captain would do if he ever found out.

Penguin's gaze lingered on Law, before he looked away and forced himself to quell any longing he may have felt. Penguin didn't want to ruin what he already had, and he wasn't even sure that Law would even be interested in any case. Penguin pushed away from the railing as he mused to himself over the fact that it would be inappropriate for a crewmember such as himself to become intimately involved with his captain anyway. Thinking that he would go get something to eat if Shachi and the others hadn't all wolfed it down by now, Penguin almost didn't notice that Law had begun to follow after him.

Penguin did his best to ignore the fact that his captain was getting closer to him, and when he realized that Law was most certainly following him specifically, the Heart Pirate crewmate made the decision to turn and head the cabins. Penguin would have normally stopped to see what his captain wanted, but as he was still distracted by his feelings he had for the man following after him, he kept walking. Penguin wasn't so sure he could restrain himself at that point in time, so he made an immediate beeline for his cabin. Penguin could only hope that Law did not insist on following him inside the small room to have a chat, because the Heart Pirate wasn't so sure what he would do and whether he would make things awkward.

Very, very awkward, especially in such close confines as a cabin.

Penguin knew that his plan had been dashed because as soon as he locked himself in the room, Law appeared. His captain had to have used his Devil Fruit powers to warp into the room, as one of Penguin's pillows had vanished, and in its place, Law appeared. Penguin stood rooted to the spot, one hand on the door as his eyes were drawn unwillingly to the sight of the man seated on his bed. The Heart Pirate crewmate felt that he should leave, now, but as soon as Law caught his gaze, Penguin was unable to look away.

That damn smirk coupled with the amused yet quizzical expression made Penguin unable to resist as much as he wanted to. Law looked too damn tempting right now, seated as he was on his bed in a rather lazy lounge. And since Penguin had, embarrassingly enough, fantasized about his captain being in that exact spot as he had wild thoughts about taking him and letting the whole damn ship know it, the Heart Pirate found himself acting accordingly.

Penguin let go of the door and crossed the room in a few short steps. He gave Law no time to say anything, and instead reached out with a hand to give his captain a rough shove in the chest. The force knocked Law over onto his back, and Penguin swiftly moved to rest over Law's waist. Penguin's hands went to pin the dark haired pirate's shoulders down to prevent him from rising, as he'd felt the other man twitch his muscles as if to do just that. The Heart Pirate crewmate took a brief moment to inwardly laugh at the thought of Law overpowering him in such a situation, and wondered if the thought crossed his captain's mind. Penguin was fairly certain that he was physically stronger than Law, despite their slight height difference. And whereas Law seemed to rely on his Devil Fruit powers in a fight, Penguin had worked out and practiced countless hours with Shachi and Bepo. In order to better use his body and his fists in particular in a fight that more often than not ended up being up close and personal with an opponent.

And as Penguin flicked his eyes to Law's, he was fairly sure that his captain could see his expression now that they were close enough. He could tell that Law was thinking along similar lines about how he had seemed to have forgotten how strong Penguin was.

Well, he wouldn't be thinking about that for much longer with what Penguin had in mind.

Penguin had one moment to see a startled look in Law's eyes over what was going on before Penguin leaned over and kissed him, regardless of any repercussions for doing so. Penguin felt that if he didn't do it now, he might lose sight of what he wanted to do and instead make some excuse to leave the room. And now that he actually had Law where he'd imagined him being in more than one instance, he was rather reluctant to let his captain leave.

Because Penguin hadn't realized how badly he'd wanted this until he was actually kissing Law.

How much he had wanted to kiss Law for at least two year or at the very least brush a hand against a shoulder or something. And the sight of his captain right there on his bed and wearing that infuriating smirk of his was the last straw at attempting any kind of restraint whatsoever. Law really should have known better than to tease him and sit there on his damn bed in such a provocative way, but Penguin couldn't exactly fault him for it because his captain had had no idea as to how one of his crewmate's felt about him.

Well, Law knew for sure now how he felt, what with the sudden kiss and all.

Penguin moved one hand slowly from Law's shoulder in order to reach up and thread his fingers through the other's hair. Penguin ran his hand gently through the hair for a moment, before his grasp tightened. Penguin jerked his captain's head to the side toward him in order to better press his lips firmly against Law's. The Heart Pirate tugged again and boldly traced Law's lips with his tongue, intent on drawing some sort of reaction out of the other man. At one small gasp, either for the licking or the rough tugging, Penguin immediately went in to deepen the kiss, tongue quickly mapping the inside of Law's mouth. Penguin felt his captain shift beneath him but was too lost in the kiss to really bother to keep Law pinned down as firmly as before. Penguin indulged in the kiss for a few moments longer as he made sure to make it as thorough as possible to leave the other man breathless. With obvious reluctance, Penguin finally broke the kiss with a harsh exhalation over the effort.

Complete silence reigned.

Penguin was glad of the hat on his head because it cast a shadow over the faint blush that he was sure was there, as well as any lingering guilt that may have reached his eyes. Law could probably see his face, but shaded as it was the hat was able to hide, for the most part, his feelings over what he'd just done. Penguin felt further torn over his sudden actions when his captain didn't immediately react to the kiss he'd been given and worse, didn't even say anything to him.

Law remained frozen in place for a little while longer, before he used his powers to swap places with Penguin's pillow again.

Penguin stared down at the pillow before he slumped onto it with a sigh. Penguin pressed his face into the pillow as he sincerely hoped that he had not fucked things up by doing what he had just done. But Penguin did not hear any demand to leave and took that as a good sign. Just to be sure, however, Penguin waited a good two hours before he went out of his room and to a small mess hall. But when he arrived, Penguin found something a good deal more intriguing than food.

The sight of Law acting as if nothing had happened between them.

Penguin knew this for certain because as soon as his captain saw him, Law headed over to him without so much as a change in the faint smirk he wore over something he'd said to Shachi.

"Penguin?"

"Yes?" The Heart Pirate asked, still expecting a reprimand of some kind.

"Can you make sure that all of the supplies here are in order?" Law asked as he held out a sheet of paper.

"Of course." Penguin agreed automatically, his hand briefly brushing his captain's as he took the sheet of paper. "I'll go take care of that now."

"Let me know what you find." Law said as he turned away. "We'll need to find the nearest island if there is anything amiss."

"Aye, captain." Penguin immediately headed for the storage room on the submarine, immensely relieved that he was not being kicked off of the ship for stealing the kiss. As the Heart Pirate walked away, however, he missed the contemplative look Law had on his face. Penguin had no idea of knowing that in that moment, Law's eyes were focused on him alone and not any of the chattering crew around him.

-x-

Things on the ship went back to normal after that…incident…and Penguin was relieved that nothing seemed to have come from the kiss he'd given his captain. Law didn't treat him any any differently than before in any case, and that was what the Heart Pirate had been more concerned about than the possibility of being asked to leave the crew. Penguin felt that he had a better grip on his feelings now, and no further incidents would occur.

Penguin's restraint, however, was tested one week later during a hot spell in the New World, and the Heart Pirate blamed the sweltering heat for the actions he took one of those muggy and unpleasant days.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: While I toy around with The Klutz' sequel and figure out the Usurped and Ensnared plots, I decided to post this because it is about 8/9 chapters long and is going to be around 15K to 20K, give or take (it's on the shorter side). And as a side fact, Usurped was supposed to have some PenguinxLaw in it but I decided against it a few chapters in.

But in this fic, I imagine Penguin still to be some badass that kicks ass (like I sort of pictured him in Usurped) and is, like the rest of the crew, overprotective of Law. And for this fic, who knows about IC/ooc stuff at this point because this was done at random and therefore is likely to be utterly ridiculous yet it satisfies my urge to write something with this pairing (even though I normally steer clear of shipping crewmates with one another).


	2. Chapter 2

It was hot.

It was a fact rather than someone's off handed comment about the weather. The Heart Pirate's submarine had surfaced to do some routine maintenance, and as such, they all happened to be in need of fresh air when the air filter had broken down.

Unfortunately, the island they had traveled toward overnight was clearly experiencing some kind of heat wave, and the Heart Pirates found this out as soon as the submarine had surfaced and they had all piled out gratefully onto the deck for fresh air. Most of the crew, upon feeling the muggy heat, had gone back inside the ship to grudgingly bear the stale air inside, as it was not as bad as the sweltering outside temperature. A few of the braver crew set out some sheets in an attempt to block out the sun, and ended up lazing about on the deck of the ship in attempt to enjoy the cool breeze when not directly in the glaring sunlight.

Penguin was not one of them.

As soon as he had realized what the outside temperature was and the fact that the humidity was nearly unbearable, Penguin had forgone any attempt of fresh air and instead chose to linger in his room. It wasn't much better than outside when he really thought about it, but when Penguin had seen some of his crewmates cheerfully taking off their clothes and laughing at one another's temperature preferences, he decided it would be safer to stay by himself. Because if most of the crew were stripping down to their pants or boxers, or, in the rare case, completely naked, the Heart Pirate decided that he did not want to take the chance of catching a glimpse of Law similarly dressed.

It didn't matter that this very thing had happened at some point in the past, and all because Penguin had had a change of heart some time in the past year or two.

Penguin stretched out on his bed with a disgruntled exhale as he turned onto his side and picked at his tank. It was soaked with sweat, as had the previous tank from two hours ago had been. With a grimace at the very thought of remaining sticky and sweaty, Penguin gave in and pulled the tank over his head and tossed the article of clothing carelessly into one corner of the small room. With a relieved sigh over the relief that bare skin gave him, Penguin slumped back down onto his bed and stretched out. Normally, he wouldn't have minded going around the ship bare-chested, but after a run in he had had on Zou with a creature with sharp claws, he did not want Law to see him without a shirt on of some kind.

The Heart Pirate closed his eyes as he eventually flopped over onto his back to better spread out and deal with the hot feeling the stale, hot and stifling cabin gave. Penguin sincerely hoped that the mechanic had what he needed to fix things on the ship, because otherwise tempers were going to begin to flare. The Heart Pirate let out a sigh and absently brought one hand to his chest to absently reached absently trace three rather large scars that began just below his left collarbone, where it traveled across his chest and abdomen and down to his right hip. Penguin's fingertips began to shake the further along he felt the scars, before he dropped his hand and let out a shaky breath. He had been damn lucky that that strange monster that had attacked him had lost interest in him as Penguin might have otherwise been gutted as well as torn open. Penguin still couldn't believe that strike he'd been given with those claws had not completely ripped him open, and was lucky that the rest of his crewmates were nearby and able to drive the creature off.

And Penguin was glad of the fact that Law was not around to see it happen, because it embarrassed Penguin to think that he had not sensed the creature near him, when he and some of the crew had gone out to scout Zou. Penguin didn't want to think about what Law's reaction would have been to see him bleeding out on the ground with his skin torn from where the creature's sharp claws had raked him across the front. Penguin didn't remember much other than being hastily brought to the ship while his crewmates tried to prevent him from bleeding out. Even now, months later, Penguin still had dreams of the creature coming back and finishing the job. While those nightmares had lessened, Penguin still couldn't prevent the twinges he felt from time to time that came from the healed over scars.

The Heart Pirate stared up at the ceiling blankly, before he couldn't stand the stale and warm air any longer, nor the fact that he was incredibly thirsty. With obvious reluctance, Penguin rolled off the bed and sluggishly walked to the door. Even just standing up today was the worst, because it made him feel like shit. And not only that, the weather's humidity was causing his chest to twinge with phantom pain that had come with the healed over claw marks, and more often than it had before.

Penguin shuddered, even now, to think what would have happened if he had been struck from another direction. Would he even still be standing like he was right now. Or what could have happened had those claws sunk into his flesh just a bit more than they had. Would it have killed him? Would it have prevented Penguin from seeing Law return to the crew? Penguin gave his head a firm shake and banished the thoughts. He was still there, and that was all there was to it.

Problem solved, even if there was still a lingering fear of the unknown.

With a small growl over the doubt still in his mind, Penguin wandered into the small kitchen on the submarine. Any further dark thoughts immediately vanished as the Heart Pirate couldn't help but smile at the sight of Bepo half in and half out of the small freezer. Even though Penguin couldn't see the other's expression, he knew that the white bear had to be absolutely miserable in this kind of weather.

"So the freezer still works but not the air filter?" Penguin asked as he entered the kitchen the rest of the way, side stepping around Bepo before lightly reaching over to lightly slap his furred crewmate on the back.

"Captain said he would have enough to fix the freezer if it broke down too, and that I could stay like this as long as I needed to." The white bear's voice was muffled.

"How long do you think the freezer will stay cool with you like that?" Penguin asked as he reached over to a cupboard above the freezer to take out a glass.

A faint noise emitted from the white bear in some sort of response, but even if it was not audible, Penguin understood that his crewmate was not about to move from where he was any time soon.

Penguin sympathetically patted Bepo on the back again, more gently this time, before he took his glass over to a sink to fill it with water. He was relieved that the water, at least, was still cold, but was not sure how long the supply would last at this rate if everyone insisted on drinking it in massive quantities. Penguin sipped absently, his gaze falling onto a coffee pot. Penguin drank some more and smiled to himself, remembering the last time the crew had run out of water and how Law had shambled everyone's body parts around because someone had used his water that he had set aside that was to be used in the coffee pot. Everyone tried to lay blame on someone else, knowing how much Law loved his coffee, and when no one would confess, Penguin had taken it upon himself to make some excuse for the person who had taken the water. The Heart Pirate refilled his glass, and couldn't help but continue to smile to himself at the past event.

Then, shaking himself out of those thoughts, Penguin glanced at the coffee pot again. The Heart Pirate's hat was still on his head, and moved as his head tilted back as his shaded gaze flicked to the clock on the wall. Penguin decided that it was about time to make some coffee, because Law would come searching for it in the next few minutes. The Heart Pirate knew that no matter what the weather, his captain would always insist on some coffee around midday, as it was now. Penguin busied himself with making a pot of coffee, and as soon as it had brewed he poured a cup out into a mug, and that was when he heard the door to the kitchen open. Without missing a beat, Penguin lifted the steaming mug of coffee and automatically held it out to the side without turning around. And as soon as the mug left his grasp, the Heart Pirate crewmate knew it was who he thought it would be.

"I thought you would want some coffee around now. I can't believe that while we're all melting out on the deck and inside that you still insist on drinking something hot like coffee." Penguin commented as he went back to drinking his water.

"Mind over matter." Came the short response.

Penguin felt that the remark had been made with a smirk. Law's voice did have an amused tinge to it after all.

"If Bepo can go without complaining about the temperature than I'm sure the rest of you can manage dealing with the heat. And I will drink something regardless of whether or not it is similar to the temperature outside."

"I suppose so." Penguin said vaguely. He had just realized that he wasn't wearing his tank anymore, and that if he turned right now, Law would see the scars and ask questions. He knew that his captain already had enough on his mind, and he didn't want to add to it any more than he already had with that kiss he'd given Law a week ago. It didn't matter that his captain had done nothing in response to it so much as the fact that Penguin had even kissed Law in the first place.

"There was something that I noticed over the past week, and I finally decided to ask Shachi about it earlier, but he wouldn't give me a straight answer." Law said suddenly, and his voice sounded closer.

"He does do that." Penguin said, acutely aware of the fact that his captain was standing very close to him now, and he didn't want to move lest he do something that he might regret.

"He said that some of you went to Zou a few months ago." Law's voice held a hint of something that the other Heart Pirate did not like.

"Well, you did tell us we were to wait at Zou while you were gone." Penguin knew that his words were a flimsy way of avoiding the truth, and that Law would find out any time now what had happened. Or, at least, hazard a guess. And all because Penguin couldn't be bothered to deal with wearing some kind of shirt and sweating it out.

"I told you to wait, yes, but not to go exploring the island on your own. Shachi wouldn't tell me if you lot found anything while you were on the island. He also did not have any explanation as to why some medical supplies, including those needed for surgeries, were suddenly gone, which I then had to resupply before we left a little over a week ago." Law was all but breathing down Penguin's neck by now, tone curious. "You wouldn't happen to know the reason, would you? I'm sure you all would have let me know if someone had been injured, correct?"

"We're all fine right now, so there isn't anything to be concerned about any longer." Penguin bit his lip at the slip up and knew that Law had heard it when his captain suddenly had a hand wrapped around his left forearm.

"Any longer, was it? So someone _was_ injured. I assumed as much. I thought Shachi was pointedly trying to leave out that fact and I guess I was right." The tattooed hand tightened. "And since that was the case, I took it upon myself to give everyone a checkup yesterday, whether or not they wanted it."

"Well, you are the captain. Though I don't see why you bothered to give everyone a checkup if we're all perfectly fine." Penguin dared to say, even if he was internally squirming because Law hadn't let go of his arm and he knew exactly why that was, and the Heart Pirate crewmate cursed himself for not being more careful.

Penguin had sneakily managed to avoid said checkup yesterday by avoiding Law all day, because he knew that as soon as his shirt would off, his captain would know exactly what had happened.

"I have come to the realization through those checkups that no one has had anything amiss with their health since I've been gone apart from a minor sickness here and there." Law gave Penguin's arm a firm squeeze. "And by process of elimination, and the fact that you are the only one I haven't checked over, then that would lead me to believe that those missing medical supplies have something to do with you. Am I right?"

"I suppose you would be, unless those supplies just got misplaced." Penguin fell silent as Law stepped closer, and wasn't sure what to do other than to hold still and not do anything that would be deemed inappropriate. And then Penguin felt Law's free arm snake around him from behind, and that caused Penguin to flail his free arm until he was able to steady himself on the counter.

Law didn't seem to notice as he merely focused on the task at hand and started to feel along his crewmate's skin.

"Captain?" Penguin bit his lip as Law's fingertips traced his skin methodically, and inwardly began to panic because he knew that Law was sure to feel the difference in skin from where he had scar tissue. Penguin knew that his captain had found those scars when Law went very still behind him, before he pressed closer, almost to his back as the dark haired pirate's fingertips dipped heavier against the skin and presumably to feel along the three distinct scars that were there.

And then again, as if Law couldn't believe that they were there in the first place.

"Penguin…"

The Heart Pirate nearly flinched at the warning tone in Law's voice, but couldn't help but notice that there was also a faint trace of worry there as well. And then his captain's hand left his abdomen, and for that Penguin was grateful, because if Law had touched him any longer he might have started to get distinctly uncomfortable. Rather, he would have become aroused and that would have been awkward to explain. Penguin felt Law let go of his forearm as well, and as the silence was nearly unbearable following the loss of touch, Penguin began to fidget because he couldn't see the other man or to try and figure out what was going through his captain's mind right now.

But as soon as Penguin turned around, he knew that the other had intended to guilt him into doing so because Law was immediately in his personal space again, with both his hands to his chest this time, to inspect the healed over yet slightly jagged claw scars. Penguin discreetly backed up a step to grip the countertop in case he attempted to grab Law instead.

"The supplies could have been misplaced, huh?" Law asked, a little sarcastically, as he began to prod along the scar before he frowned when Penguin flinched ever so slightly at the prods. "Does it still hurt?"

"It comes and goes. It took some time to heal, so I guess it would-"

"You're lucky that didn't get infected. Otherwise all the medical supplies on the ship wouldn't have helped you." Law ran his hands over the scars again, before he lifted his gaze to meet Penguin's, expression clearly displeased. "What were you thinking, going into unknown territory like that? You could have died if your wounds had been any deeper than it looks like they were."

Penguin tried to listen to the scolding, he really did, but he'd just noticed, in that moment, that Law was dressed like the rest of the crew. That was to say, he wasn't wearing much other than a pair of pants, which made his tattooed torso was clearly visible. Penguin gripped the counter tighter when he saw that there was perspiration dotting his skin, and the Heart Pirate had the inappropriate thought then and there that he wanted to taste Law's skin.

Law clearly did not like the fact that his crewmate seemed to be distracted.

"Are you listening to me?"

Law's demand seemed to come from far away, because Penguin was having a hard time keeping his now rather lusty and sluggish mind under control. And then Law was even closer to him, and as soon as those golden eyes locked with his, Penguin couldn't restrain himself anymore. Since Bepo still had his head in the freezer, and no one else was around, Penguin struck as quickly as he could before Law could figure out what he had in mind.

Penguin cut his captain's words off by seizing an arm and pivoting around to trap him against the counter, and pressed himself comfortably against the back of Law's body as he braced one hand on the counter next to his captain's. Penguin's other hand went to the base of Law's neck, and gripped the other man firmly there as he leaned over Law's shoulder to mouth the side of the other man's throat. And since he wanted more, Penguin began to lick his way firmly down the side of his captain's throat. And when the angle was wrong, Penguin tugged back with his hand to turn Law slightly, so that the other man was leaning sideways on to counter. Penguin growled something low in his throat.

It wasn't good enough.

Penguin let go of Law's neck to press him against the wall next to the counter instead, and used his hands to pin his captain's shoulders to the wall in order to keep him in place. Penguin gave a quick swipe of his tongue over Law's throat and felt the other man swallow, and vaguely saw out of the corner of his eye that his captain had braced himself against the wall. Satisfied, Penguin licked and kissed his way down to Law's collarbone. The Heart Pirate left kisses here and there, and as he gave rough licks and nips to the sweaty skin, Penguin decided that Law must have had some good kind of shampoo because he tasted clean and not sweaty like most of the rest of the crew smelled like. Dismissing it from his mind, Penguin made his way to the other side of Law's collarbone, and placed a kiss there. He felt Law begin to shake slightly and decided that he shouldn't press his luck too much longer.

But he couldn't help it.

Penguin let go of Law's shoulders as he dared to give him a hug, despite the fact that they were both hot and sticky and the body temperature between them was unpleasant as soon as their bodies made contact with one another. But the longer he held his captain in that hug, the more Penguin decided that he liked it and made one last brief kiss to the side of Law's throat, before he seemed to get a hold of himself and realize what he was doing. Penguin abruptly let go of Law and hastily left the kitchen, though not without tripping over Bepo first. And when it sounded like Law had come to help him up or something else entirely, Penguin skittered the last few feet and all but threw himself out into the hall. He quickly straightened up and fled to his room, grateful that this time his captain did not follow him. Penguin lowered himself onto his bed as soon as the door was closed and stared at the floor, appalled with himself.

Why had he done that?

He had already thought that the kiss from a week ago might have caused Law to drive him way, so what about what he'd just done in the kitchen? Would Law perhaps just think that the heat had just gotten to him and let it go?

Penguin wasn't sure what reaction he would receive, so he made sure to make himself scarce for the rest of the day, which essentially meant that he stayed in his cabin. There was, however, no reprimand, and for that, Penguin was grateful. The Heart Pirate resolved to try even harder to not give in to those sudden urges he felt toward his captain.

-x-

When Penguin wandered out of his room to mingle with his crewmate's later that night, he was again met with Law's indifference like he had before, because his captain was pretending as if nothing had happened.

"I still need to have you go to the infirmary for a checkup." Law stated, the Heart Pirate captain fxing his eyes on Penguin as soon as the other man was close enough. "I don't want to miss anything that might get everyone else potentially sick."

Penguin stared hard at his captain's retreating back, but did as asked. The checkup itself was not so hard, but what was difficult was keeping his hands to himself as Law went about carrying out the checkup.

But there was no mention of what had happened between them in the kitchen, and as soon as he was finished, Law merely waved his crewmate out.

Penguin went out of the infirmary as if in a daze, mainly because he had been expecting questions over the scars on his chest. Instead, he had been met with clinical detachment as Law inspected the healed over wounds, and Penguin was quietly surprised that he had not received concern or anything from his captain like he had in the kitchen earlier in the day. Penguin was very confused over his captain's actions, and that confusion would only grow in the following days.

It seemed to Penguin that Law had begun to do little things here and there, like seek him out specifically to ask something or some menial task, for no other reason that to get a rise out of him of some kind. That wouldn't have been any different than normal, but Penguin couldn't help but start to feel as if his captain were perhaps doing those little things here and there on purpose in order to try and set him off again, for whatever reason.

And when the Heart Pirates anchored on an island for another resupply run a few days later, Penguin again found himself tested, and by the end of that day, he was almost certain that Law was up to something.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: I see those favs and follows, so I will assume that means that people are at least interested in where this is going (and it is my personal opinion that this chapter turned out better, but that could just be me).


	3. Chapter 3

Penguin had thought that he had outgrown having nightmares, but as soon as he woke up from another troubling dream full of claws and blood and excruciating pain, he supposed not. The Heart Pirate let out a slow exhale before his sleepy mind alerted him that something amiss and that he ought to remain as still as possible.

Someone was in his room.

Penguin lay inert even if he could do nothing about how hard he was breathing from the rush he'd received from the nightmare. He also could do nothing about the lingering panic that still leapt in his throat and made his heart beat rapidly in his chest.

But he was safe.

He knew that he was back on the submarine and surrounded by his crewmates.

And Law.

So as long as whoever was in the room with him right now meant him no harm, Penguin would continue to be safe. Yet even as Penguin made the attempt to sense who it was that was in his small cabin, he felt himself overcome with another exhaustion that usually hit him after he'd had one of those nightmares. And as the Heart Pirate began to drift off into a completely different kind of sleep, Penguin could have sworn that he felt someone lightly wrap a hand around his own to give it a brief squeeze.

Penguin struggled out of the sleepy haze his mind was currently in, but by the time that he had his eyes open and was alert enough to take stock of his surroundings, the Heart Pirate found that there was no one there.

He was all alone.

Penguin reached up to run a hand through his hair only to find that he had his hat on still. With a disinterested grunt, Penguin dropped his hand and left the hat where it was as he turned and pressed his face into the pillow.

How odd.

Penguin could have sworn that he had sensed someone in his room, and as he began to drift off, he couldn't help but be confused and start to wonder if he'd imagined it. This time when Penguin fell asleep, it was to a nightmare-free rest.

-x-

Penguin should have made sure that he'd locked his door, until he remembered that he'd left it unlocked should one of his crewmates need him. Unfortunately, he'd forgotten that one of the crew in particular would use the opportunity to drop in unannounced to pester him. And that morning was going to be one of those days that Penguin would be grumpy for most of until he got over being rudely awoken at what the fuck o'clock by someone who was far too awake.

"Hey, Pen, you awake?"

Penguin made some nonsense sound and used the pillow that had made its way onto his face as a poor barrier in an attempt to block out the person's voice.

"What are you doing?"

Penguin made some ineloquent grunt in reply, not quite awake.

"You're going to smother yourself and one of us will have to give you CPR to get you breathing again." The cheerful voice wouldn't go away and Penguin was too exhausted at the moment to shoo them away.

Shachi.

It had to be Shachi, and little did his fellow crewmate know that that comment made Penguin's thoughts stray to Law trying to give him CPR. Penguin felt that it would be the opposite and that he'd lose more air because he would be insistent upon a kiss instead of regaining normal breathing capabilities.

"Catch."

Shachi's comment broke the thought, and Penguin grunted as something dropped onto his chest. He flailed briefly as if whatever was on him was going to cause him some form of harm. The pillow was blocking his vision, so Penguin batted it away with a growl as he struggled into a seated position. His gaze fell on some bags and presumed that they were what had been thrown at him.

But that wasn't important right now.

Penguin was not in the mood to be ambushed when he was sleeping, and Shachi knew it. It didn't help that Penguin had gone to bed so late after puzzling away over their captain's confusing reactions to what he had done in the kitchen. That equaled not enough sleep, and coupled with the nightmare, Penguin figured that he had had about four hours of sleep or less. Not nearly enough to play along with his crewmate over being woken at odd hours of the day.

"Pen~guin." Shahci's voice was gleeful, and the cheer let the half-asleep Heart Pirate know that it was the other man's intention to wake him up in an obnoxious way. "You awake now?"

Penguin didn't give a verbal response. Instead, as soon as he heard his crewmate move, Penguin immediately swung a fist in that direction.

"Geez, you and Law are so unfriendly in the morning." Shachi stated with a cheerful grin. "Did you not get enough sleep?"

Penguin narrowed his eyes as his hand, where it was being held by the wrist in Shachi's grasp. He hadn't thought he'd actually land the strike, but figured that it would let his crewmate know that he didn't appreciate being disturbed. Penguin's gaze settled on his grinning crewmate, and relaxed marginally as he spoke.

"Maybe we do not like our sleep being disturbed because it is hard to come by?" Penguin tugged his hand, and watched as Shachi let go of it.

"Captain's the only one who can have that excuse anymore. You haven't had any sleepless nights for at least eight years. Ten tops." Shachi offered another smile. "And I am only waking you up because it was Law that told me to."

"Captain did?" Penguin yawned sleepily, and wondered why that would be. The Heart Pirate froze in place, and wondered if the reason Law wanted to see him was because he was going to take issue with what he'd done in the kitchen after all.

"You okay? You went kinda quiet." Shachi asked, and the red head grinned as he reached out to lightly slap his friend's shoulder. "Hey, maybe you should ask Law for something to help you sleep if you're having nightmares." Shachi's smile slipped, and appeared to be concerned as he added. "I didn't know that you were still having them."

"It's nothing." Penguin said, but knew that the other man could tell that he was lying. So, Penguin decided he would just have to give his crewmate something else to think about. Penguin coiled on the bed and without any warning whatsoever, struck as he launched himself off of the bed and tackled the red head to the ground.

Shachi let out a surprised yelp before he started to laugh at Penguin's reaction.

The cabin was rather small for a mock fight, but it was good way to wake up now and then with a brief exchange of fists, if for no other reason than to get excess energy out.

Shachi finally had enough and after he had coughed a few times, the red head reached out to catch Penguin's fists as he wheezed. "Okay, okay, I'll leave you alone. Damn, you sure punch hard when you're surly."

"Why did Law want me up so early?" Penguin asked as he shook himself free of his crewmate.

"He wants you to meet him up on deck with the bags." Shachi said as he adjusted his hat and the shaded glasses that had slipped down the bridge of his nose.

"What, are we going to wear them on our head so we can avoid having the sunlight hit us in the face?" Penguin asked dryly. The Heart Pirate tilted his head so that he could better see Shachi. "Or did you just feel like throwing something on me while I slept instead of prodding my arm or something to wake me?"

"After what happened last time, I am not going to try and shake you awake ever again." Shachi said with a grimace. "I swear I still have bruises from the last time I attempted to do that."

"I didn't throw you too far." Penguin said, unable to hide a smile. "And you didn't even hit your head."

"Why the hell would you smile over something like that? That did hurt, you know." Shachi mock pouted at his crewmate. "You threw me out in the hall two and a half months ago."

"You remember how long ago it was?" Penguin asked as he sat stood up and stretched.

"Yeah, cause I still have a bruise." Shachi proffered an arm. "Want to see?"

"Anything from that time would be long gone." Penguin reached out and flicked his crewmate on the nose. "You're perfectly fine. Are you sure you didn't get bruised up from sparring with someone else?"

"Ahh! What was that for?" Shachi demanded as he clapped a hand over his nose. "And no, the only person I can spar with on equal footing and not holding back is you. And Bepo, but he doesn't want to hit me with any force cause he doesn't want to hurt me."

"You still didn't tell me why I am up so early in the morning." Penguin said unconcernedly. "Other than to say that the captain wanted me to be." If Shachi wanted to take issue with the way they sparred, it could be done some other time.

"We anchored near an island an hour so or ago." Shachi said, and with the hand not feeling his nose gingerly, pointed to the bags on the bed. "Captain is going ashore to get some supplies and he wants you to go with him."

"I thought we got enough supplies on the last stop at the island before." Penguin commented with another stretch.

"We didn't get medical supplies yet." Shachi said in return as he crossed his arms and leaned in the frame of the doorway. "You better hurry up. Law was ready to go fifteen minutes ago, and he wanted to get to the hospital before too many people were up and about and maybe setting marines on us."

Penguin silently dressed and grabbed the bags, before he made an internal decision after giving Shachi a look over something he'd just thought of, before he closed the distance between them and hoisted his crewmate over one shoulder.

"Hey! What are you doing, Penguin?" Shachi demanded with a gasp as he attempted to free himself. He found no purchase to aid in his escape so he went limp with an exasperated sigh.

"A certain someone blabbed to Law about one of us being hurt on Zou." Penguin said, hand firm on Shahci's thighs to prevent escape as he exited his room and walked down the hall toward the door that led to the deck. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

"Ah, um, I don't know what you're talking about." Shachi hedged, before he slapped Penguin lightly on the shoulder as they emerged from the submarine and out onto the deck. "I can walk, you know."

"Aye, I know, and I also know that you will run off given the chance."

"Come on, Pen, set me down already." Shachi said, nearly whining, before he let out a gasp as his crewmate did as asked, although the red head hadn't expected to be pushed up against the railing.

"There's something else I was wondering about, now that we're outside and all." Penguin stated smoothly. Even though his hat hid his expression, Shachi seemed to have noticed the change in his friend's expression.

"Yeah, like what?" Shachi asked.

"Law's not out here, is he?" Penguin waved the bags under his crewmate's nose, his voice raised in warning. "Why would that be?"

"Oh, um, well, that's-"

"You wouldn't perhaps have been hoping that I would tell you to go instead, would you?" Penguin asked, intruding on his crewmate's personal space further. He wasn't sure why he was getting so upset over the idea, but he was, because now that he thought about it, Shachi had seemed surprised that he had gotten dressed instead of remaining in bed.

The red headed Heart Pirate held up his hands in a placating gesture. "Well, you see, I was kind of wondering about that actually. Because, you know, this island's supposed to be known for its nice beaches and-"

"Unfortunately, if it's for a supply run, I doubt we would have time to go and gawk at the swimmers." Penguin got in Shachi's face so that his crewmate could see his shaded eyes and no doubt livid expression for being woken up for something so dumb. "And besides, it is very early, seeing as it is still dark." Penguin narrowed his eyes at Shachi, unamused. "Law isn't even up, is he?"

Shachi discreetly began to inch toward the cabin, before he shot off with an unintelligible sounding and rapid apology.

"Shachi!" Penguin snapped irritably as he turned around as if to go after the other man.

"I didn't think you would actually get up. I thought you were just going to go back to sleep!" Shachi called back from behind the half open door to the cabins, before he disappeared into the submarine.

Penguin glowered at the empty space for a moment before he let out a sigh and shook his head as he turned to lean against the railing to silently stare at the island. It was true that they were anchored but it seemed like it would be some time before-

"Ah, Penguin. Good. I didn't think anyone else would be awake at this time, but I think this will work out just fine."

Penguin lifted his head up sharply at the sound of Law's voice, and found his captain walking toward him at a laidback pace and looking as if he'd been up for hours. The Heart Pirate had the sudden thought that his captain looked very attractive right then, and had no idea why that would be, other than the fact that Law seemed to have forgotten his hat that morning. Penguin stared at the tousled hair and decided that he liked it. As much as he wanted to go over and run his hands through that messy hair for no other reason than to see what it felt like, Penguin reigned himself in and gave his captain a polite nod and spoke in return.

"I was asleep a short time ago, but Shachi thought it would be amusing to see if I was woken too early if I would prefer to go back to sleep and let him go with you on a supply run instead."

"And look at the woman in town as we go?" Law finished with a faint smirk, hand reaching up to absently run a hand through his hair.

"Something of that sort, yes." Penguin agreed before he cursed internally when he realized that he was watching his captain too closely. It was too early to even think about doing anything, and it was just his luck that Law noticed him avidly following his hand's movements.

"I seem to have misplaced my hat." Law said off-handedly. "I asked Bepo to look for it. I think I can handle being parted from it for a few hours."

"I have these, so if you were actually going to get supplies we can go." Penguin hefted the bags in one hand. "I doubt I will be able to go back asleep now that I'm up and about." The Heart Pirate had to work very hard to not say anything about how it would be perfectly fine if Law never wore his hat ever again, because it was a very nice sight.

"What's a nice sight?" Law asked, his smirk deepening as if amused by something only he could see.

Penguin knew that he had to have blushed because damn he hadn't realized he had said anything aloud. Flustered, the Heart Pirate searched for something to say. "I meant that the beach is a nice sight when there are people there. It looks rather deserted right now." Penguin hated that Law seemed to not believe that was what he was alluding to, but was glad that his captain did not pursue the topic.

"You won't be as distracted as Shachi when we're on the island, then?" Law asked with a bemused expression.

"It's early on in the day. There won't be anything to see and besides, we wouldn't want to linger and give the marines an excuse to follow us back to the ship and ambush us." Penguin said, and that much was true.

"Then we will go now before everyone else is awake." Law said after he gave Penguin an assessing look, before he turned away and headed further along the side of the ship. "Over here."

Penguin walked automatically to where Law was nearly pressed to the railing, and just barely managed to not outwardly react to his captain touching his closest arm. He didn't think that Law needed to actually touch him to use his Devil Fruit powers on him, but Penguin chose not to comment on it at this point in time.

"Room."

It would always be bizarre to Penguin to be on the receiving end of Law's Devil Fruit powers and he doubted he'd ever get used to the warping power, where he'd be in one place one moment and then another place the next.

"Penguin?" Law asked, a few paces down the paved road to the hospital.

Penguin gave his head a shake and broke into a jog to catch up with his captain, and as he slowed to walk alongside Law, the Heart Pirate crewmate began to think. He had always wondered why Law seemed to want to have only one person go and assist him. That wasn't exactly out of the ordinary, but considering the fact that their captain let them go all over the place gathering every day supplies like food.

The Heart Pirate had begun to wonder if it was because his captain didn't want to go alone. Penguin let out a soft laugh. It was an absurd notion, especially if one considered how confident Law always seemed to be. It seemed like it would be a simple thing for his captain to go and get what he needed and leave. It wasn't like the hospital staff would prevent some pirate from raiding their supplies. In fact, more often than not, there weren't any people in sight when Law happened upon a hospital with one of his crew. And Penguin, who had gone on these trips with his captain before, wondered why Law acted as he did at times. What with the way that he was always looking at a hospital with utter distain came as something as a shock to the Heart Pirate crewmate, considering how wrapped up Law could get in his medical work.

This time around, as Penguin waited outside the hospital's front door, he knew that something had gone amiss because Law's Devil Fruit powers suddenly manifested in a nearly transparent dome, and the hospital broke down into large chucks. Penguin was about to run into the hospital when he heard terrified yells coming from within the hospital, and heard a term that he hadn't heard in a long time.

Amber lead.

But he'd thought that it was gone because everyone who had been struck low by the disease had died. At least that was what the papers had said all those years ago. Penguin remembered it because he'd wanted to keep up with what was going on in the world, before he'd joined Law's crew.

Just as Penguin was about to enter the hospital to aid his captain, Law suddenly appeared before him, weighed down with two bulging bags of medical paraphernalia and his nodachi. Penguin felt relief, and was about to ask his captain something when Law abruptly thrust one of the bags into his arms. The Heart Pirate crewmate couldn't help but notice that the other man appeared to be rattled over something.

"We need to leave. Now." Law's voice was breathless and carried a hint of urgency.

"Why? Is it something to do with amber lead?" Penguin saw Law flinch but continued to speak. "There wasn't anyone there that had that was there? I heard that it was contagious, but the sources weren't very reliable-"

"It's not contagious and there isn't anyone in there with it." Law's voice was barely controlled as he shoved his crewmate firmly in the back. "We're going."

Penguin frowned at the abrupt and forceful way his captain had spoken. He was about to run as asked when he saw Law turn back to the hospital with a nasty glint in his eyes as his hand settled onto the hilt of his blade, the second bag of medical supplies on the ground. Penguin was able to reach Law in time to seize him by the arm to prevent his captain from drawing his nodachi.

"Let go of me, Penguin." Law's voice was firm and hard, his eyes narrowed on the hospital, his powers still active.

"We're here for supplies, captain. Not to start a fight." Penguin didn't know what was going on nor was he even sure why Law was reacting as he was. But whatever it was that had happened in the hospital had clearly triggered something in his captain, and Penguin didn't like seeing the loss of control. "We don't want them to alert the marines while we're away from the ship."

Law seemed to get a hold of himself with a jerk of his head; he eased his grasp on his nodachi's hilt soon after. Without a word, the dark haired man dropped into a crouch to retrieve the bag that he had dropped.

"I forgot myself in the hospital over some drivel a doctor chose to spew to me while I was packing the bags. He unfortunately had some information from another hospital about me and thought to blackmail me with it." The Heart Pirate captain said by way of explanation, with a humorless smile.

Penguin felt the doctor was probably in pieces and scattered all over the hospital if that was the case. Trying to blackmail a pirate, and a captain, at that, was a rather stupid idea. Especially with Law's reputation as the Surgeon of Death.

"There's no need to get upset over the ignorance of others." Law finished with a shrug as he shouldered the bag and gripped his nodachi's sheathe.

"And what happened to the doctor?" Penguin felt he had to ask and was glad he did because he was flashed a confident smirk.

"He will take some time getting himself pieced together. I took care of the blackmail material as well, in case he got any ideas."

Penguin wasn't sure what to make of Law's sudden hostility since the Heart Pirate couldn't recall ever seeing his captain react in such a way the last time he'd last gone with him to a hospital. Penguin wondered if the other man had caught the look of concern on his face, because his captain suddenly decided to smirk at him again.

"I think it would be best if we left the island immediately. People tend to overreact to things that they do not understand." Almost as soon as Law had stopped talking, the shouts of some marines drew the two pirates' attention. Law's smirk deepened. "That was a fast response."

Penguin didn't stop his captain from using his powers to demolish the ground in front of the approaching marines. He just ran when Law waved him off. On the way back to the ship, Penguin caught himself side glancing at Law more often than was really needed and the Heart Pirate saw his captain shoot him another smirk, as if amused by him. That reaction confused the hell out of Penguin but it also did what his captain likely meant to. It distracted him from asking any questions about Law's actions at the hospital.

"The marines are pretty resilient today." Penguin commented of the marines who climbed out of the torn up ground and continued giving chase. The Heart Pirate felt he had to do something to distract himself some more in order to keep himself under control, because that second smirk that his captain bestowed to him was doing interesting things to him. And now they were being chased by shouting marines and Law was smirking like he was really enjoying himself now and Penguin couldn't help but feel that he had been set up in some way by going on a supply run with his captain.

And the fact that Law was hatless that morning was something that Penguin felt had been done on purpose as well, even if he had no proof of it.

"What is the matter, Penguin?" Law flashed a faint smile. "Are they gaining on us?"

"Oh, it's nothing." The Heart Pirate managed to stammer in return as he and Law got closer to the edge of town. "The marines are too far away to do anything but yell at us, especially as you tore up the ground around them with your powers."

"I see." Law said as they ran along and took a turn down an alley. He seemed tired out and admitted as much. "I probably should have waited to use my powers." Law was favoring his right arm, even if he was trying very hard to not show it.

The Heart Pirate decided he would investigate the reason why that was later, as right now Penguin couldn't help but ask another question as they rushed in the direction of their ship.

"What happened in the hospital?" Penguin wondered as he and Law rounded a corner and began to make a headlong dash for shore.

"You have heard of the amber lead disease?" Law's voice was guarded despite being rather breathlessness as they ran.

"Only a little." Penguin admitted as he easily kept pace with his captain. "Was it contagious? You seemed sure that it wasn't."

"Because it isn't." Law's voice was almost angry, but not at Penguin. "The world government spread that lie and everyone still believes it, even now."

"You had it?" Penguin asked as he and Law reached the edge of town, their ship in sight. The Heart Pirate held perfectly still as his captain took a hold of his arm.

"Yes, I did." Law said softly. "But it wasn't contagious. It was a type of poison that only affected those who were exposed to it for a prolonged period of time. And as time went by and more of it was manufactured and people exposed to it through everyday life, it was passed through families, where one could expect to die younger with each passing generation because the amber lead remained in the body."

"Captain?" Penguin asked.

"I…acquired my Devil Fruit from…" Law broke off, a brief flash of pain crossing his face before he recovered and continued. "I was able to cure myself of the amber lead in my body through the use of my powers." Law looked as if he would say nothing more on the subject, and instead held out his free hand, his eyes on the yellow submarine just offshore. "Room."

Penguin was quiet as, when they were back on the deck of their ship, Law went to go rouse the rest of the crew to head out so that the marines didn't catch up to them. The Heart Pirate went into the sub just as the main door was locked and sealed in order to dive beneath the surface of the water.

"Penguin, are you going to just stand there or are you going to help me put the supplies away?" Law asked as he approached his crewmate.

Penguin heard his captain speak. He did. But he also saw that damn infuriating smirk aimed his way, and coupled with the fact that Law's hair was windswept from running and sticking out at different angles, he honestly couldn't help himself. The Heart Pirate was just relieved that there was no one else in the immediate area. Probably getting the submarine under way before the marines could launch an attack on them.

"Penguin?"

The Heart Pirate cursed something aloud in return and without thinking, dropped the bag of medical supplies that he held in one hand. Penguin reached out and gripped Law's nearest arm and said nothing as he all but dragged his captain into his cabin. It was kind of funny that they just happened to be a few steps away from his room.

Convenient, that.

Penguin ushered Law into his room before he impatiently slammed the door shut behind them. Law's back was to him and Penguin's hand still gripped his captain's left arm tightly. But Law wasn't running away, and he wasn't telling Penguin to stop what he was doing either. So the Heart Pirate acted on what his mind was urging him to do.

Get a little rough and see what happened.

With a frustrated growl over the fact that his captain was being so damn confusing with the signals he was giving him, Penguin gripped Law's shoulder with his free hand and with both hands pivoted and shoved the other man none too gently up against the closed door. Penguin heard the other bag full of medical items drop to the ground and almost laughed over the fact that Law had kept a hold of it through all of that. The Heart Pirate than promptly dismissed the bag from his mind as he pressed himself up against his captain's back, noting that Law had braced his forearms against the door.

"I like it when you have your hat off, captain." Penguin murmured distractedly as he leaned up on his toes to rest his head on Law's shoulder. "You look really good right now with it all windswept like that." Penguin didn't know why he was admitting to it now, but figured he might as well because it seemed like the right thing to do. Penguin draped his left arm over Law's shoulder and curled his hand up beneath the other's chin.

The action drew a short, sharp exhale from Law.

Penguin uncurled his hand so that he could cup Law's jaw and traced the goatee with a finger absently before he tilted his captain's head back and to the side. Satisfied when his captain said nothing, Penguin began to mouth along the exposed skin, his fingers tensing beneath Law's jaw. Penguin shifted closer in order to better taste the skin before he began to graze his teeth along. Penguin felt Law swallow beneath where his fingers held his jaw, and decided to try something then. Penguin licked his way down the side of Law's neck and with no warning, roughly bit down on the exposed skin of his shoulder. Penguin received a response that he hadn't expected.

A soft moan emitted from Law as he settled against the door further.

Penguin wrapped his right arm around Law's waist to hold him in place before he slipped his hand up beneath his captain's shirt. Penguin trailed his fingertips along tanned skin as he moved his left hand from Law's jaw to settle around his throat and gave a light squeeze.

Another moan, this one louder than the previous one, was dragged out of Law in response to his crewmate's action.

"What was that?" Penguin whispered, a little more harshly than he meant to. He was pretty damn sure that what he had heard had been a moan and if that was the case he was not at all happy that his captain seemed to be toying with him. In that Law was pretending that nothing had happened, when Penguin had kissed him before and had cornered him in the kitchen. "You want me to do this to you?" Penguin gave another light squeeze of his hand against Law's throat as he pressed himself closer to the other man's back. "Captain?"

Law jerked in response to the squeeze this time around, his breath quickening as he let out a faint sound as if in response to his crewmate's question.

Almost a whine, really, if Penguin really thought about it and the Heart Pirate had to try very hard to keep himself under control when Law seemed to decide that he needed to turn his head slightly to the side in order to give his crewmate a better angle.

"I don't know what's going through that head of yours, but I'll take this as an invitation, if you don't mind." Penguin mumbled against bare skin as he nuzzled alongside Law's shoulder before he bit down harder in the same place as before. The Heart Pirate let the pressure of his hand ride a little heavier around Law's throat as he let his right hand down to just above his captain's belt, where he teased the skin with light brushes of his fingertips.

That drew out another barely concealed moan and Law shifted slightly as if trying to press against the light touches Penguin was visiting on his abdomen.

Penguin couldn't help but let his fingertips dance a little heavier along the skin as he gave the bite-mark he'd made a few kisses. And since Penguin had Law in his room again, the Heart Pirate decided he wanted to do a bit more than he had before, since he hadn't been told to stop. Penguin reluctantly removed his hands from his captain as he gripped the other man's shoulders instead.

"Turn around." Penguin said firmly before he recalled that Law didn't like to be ordered around. And indeed, when he tried to turn Law around, his captain refused to budge. Penguin let go to wrap both arms around Law's waist and gave a subtle grind against his captain's backside to let him feel that what was going on was getting him aroused past the point of no return.

Law shifted in place but said nothing.

Penguin took it as a good thing that his captain hadn't yet used his powers to leave the room.

"I want to touch you some more, but not in this position." Penguin admitted in a mumble against Law's back. Penguin tried to turn the other man around, and found that this time he was able to do so, as Law was more complaint now. Perhaps from what he had said. Penguin wasn't sure. The Heart Pirate didn't give his captain a chance to react as he gripped Law's shoulders and pressed them heavily against the back of the door. Penguin briefly met his captain's golden gaze before he leaned up slightly and locked Law in a kiss. Penguin even dared to slide one of his legs between his captain's and give a slight nudge with his knee.

Law let out a gasp into the kiss before he let out a faint groan as he attempted to move away from the door as if seeking to deepen the kiss.

Penguin was happy to oblige, but kept Law against the door as he took the opportunity to again explore the inside of his captain's mouth. It was just as good as the first kiss that Penguin had stolen from his captain, and this time around, it was even better because it seemed like Law was trying to kiss him back. But Penguin wasn't going to let him take the lead, because he was the one pretending that there was nothing going on between them.

The Heart Pirate ground his knee up against Law again, and felt pleased when his captain's hands suddenly gripped his forearms in response. Penguin nudged again, and Law out a faint sound into the kiss as he slid down the door a little bit. Penguin took advantage of being slightly taller than Law now that his captain was sagging a bit, and let go of one of his shoulders so that he could tangle his left hand into his captain's hair. Penguin tugged Law's head back against the door to better drown him in the kiss, and felt Law's freed left arm cupping the back of his head to hold him there.

Unfortunately, Penguin found it difficult to breathe after giving such an intense kiss, and had to reluctantly break it off and let go of Law's hair to gasp in a few breaths. The Heart Pirate saw his captain's rather dazed expression and hastily pressed himself close to rest his head against Law's shoulder. Penguin could feel a slight tremor go through the other man's body at his decision to get close. With a mumbled sound, Penguin turned his head and started to nuzzle along the side of Law's neck before he began to mouth the bite he'd given Law before. And since Penguin was rather aroused at this point and wasn't thinking about it too much, he began to lazily grind up against Law.

And Penguin suddenly decided that, because Law had made another faint sound in response to the rather mindless humping, that he really ought to palm Law, just to see if he wasn't the only one affected. And when a hand rested over his own before Penguin could get a good feel, the Heart Pirate froze, horrified, when he finally realized what he was doing and just who he was doing it to. And just how close he was pressed to his captain in that moment. He felt Law move his hand away from the back of his head to give him a tap on the shoulder and that was enough to throw Penguin into a panic over what he had done.

Shit.

He'd gotten carried away.

Penguin abruptly broke apart from his captain with some stammered excuse that made no sense even to him as he backed away from Law. The Heart Pirate dropped his gaze to the floor, unable to bring himself to even make eye contact with his captain. Penguin didn't hear anything other than the sound of a door opening and closing a few moments later, and when he finally did look up, Law was gone.

Gone without so much as a whispered word.

The Heart Pirate remained where he stood and fidgeted in embarrassment, but when no reprimand came for what he had done, Penguin relaxed. He was fooling himself now if he ever thought he was going to be reprimanded in the near future, as it seemed as if Law had been encouraging him. The Heart Pirate grumbled something to himself as he stripped out of the stifling confine of his outfit until he was down to his boxers. With an anxious look over at the door, as if expecting Law to perhaps come back, Penguin settled down on the ground and slipped a hand down his boxers. He was a little overheated as it was from doing what he had done to Law, and now had a rather uncomfortable erection to deal with.

He figured Law was in a similar state, and if he was, his captain had hid it really well if he could walk out of the room just like that without thinking to just take care of it then and there.

Penguin thought about it briefly and then figured that it would have actually been a bit awkward if they'd stayed in the same room to relieve themselves. As the Heart Pirate dealt with his little problem, and saw that the medical bag Law had dropped was still in his room, the Heart Pirate wondered what the hell had come over him. What was it about Law that was affecting him so much and had he or hadn't he imagined his captain moan several times?

He just didn't know.

-x-

"Hey, Penguin!" Shachi waved to his crewmate from a table as soon as Penguin had entered the mess hall a few hours later. "Did you see any good looking women on the island?"

"Were there any female bears?" Bepo piped up from the other side of the table.

"There aren't any female bears. And the human females happened to be asleep from the look of the deserted streets." Penguin got a laugh with Shachi over the fact that Bepo looked devastated that there weren't any other bears around. Penguin stopped laughing when he saw Law enter the room with a mug of coffee, hat in place now, and was quick to notice that his captain wore a different shirt. Law was now wearing the sweater that had feathers around the collar, which in turn conveniently hid his neck. Penguin expected him to say something about what had happened in his cabin.

And maybe even point out the fact that Penguin had bitten him hard enough on the side of the neck and shoulder that Law had felt the need to wear something to hide it from the rest of the crew. Penguin found himself a little miffed over the fact that his captain was hiding the evidence of their earlier activities, but supposed with this crew, it would lead to awkward questions. Penguin would just have to check and see if there was a mark later.

Infuriatingly enough, Law again acted indifferently to what had happened hours before in Penguin's room, and the Heart Pirate crewmate once more found himself being treated no differently than before.

"Penguin, can you put the medical supplies you have in your room in storage?" Law took a sip of coffee as he turned away. "I seemed to have misplaced my bag somewhere on the ship. It'll turn up, I'm sure." Law tapped the spotted hat on his head. "Just like this did."

Penguin silently left to go do as asked, but as he walked away, he had a sneaking suspicion of what was going on. He wasn't as sure the day before, but after what had happened today, he felt he had a good idea now. Especially with the nonchalant way that Law had just spoken about 'misplacing' his bag of medical supplies when he damn well knew where it was and that it was because of what Penguin had done that he had happened to leave it behind.

"While you're at it, on the way back could you bring me a few rolls of bandages? I'll be in the infirmary."

Penguin raised his hand to give a little wave to let Law know that he'd heard him. The Heart Pirate crewmate believed that if he was right about what his captain was up to, he might not feel so bad about what he had done to Law thus far. Penguin wanted to test the theory, and as soon as he was done with his given tasks he went to go and find Law. But partway to the infirmary, his nerves deserted him and Penguin decided that he would try the idea he had in mind in a day or two, when they were sailing to their next destination.

The Heart Pirate had to go back to the storage room in any case, because he'd forgotten the bandages that his captain had asked him to bring, even if he knew that it was not the bandages that Law wanted.

At least, Penguin didn't think that was the case.

-x-

Two days later, Penguin stood outside the infirmary, resolved to test his theory then and there. Not in words but in action, and from that, the Heart Pirate would likely be able to tell if his suspicions regarding his captain were correct.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N: I swear this was supposed to be a simple story but its taking on a life of its own already and while it'll still be around 9 or so chapters, the chapter length will vary. Like this one. I edited it and it just kept getting longer but I didn't want to split it into two and mess up the outline. But I suppose that's okay, since I always like to come across fanfics with freakishly long chapters now and then.

-whispers- I am going to try to get to Usurped and Ensnared, it's just hard to get back into them at the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Penguin would have gone straight into the infirmary without a second thought had one of his crewmates not gotten his attention. As Penguin reached out to open the door, he sensed someone running toward him, and turned just in time to lift both hands in a cross to block a leg aimed his way. Penguin lifted his gaze and found Shachi to be the culprit. Penguin shoved his crewmate back and dropped into a fighting stance as he raised his hands and offered a faint smile.

"What's the occasion?" Penguin asked amiably as he blocked another kick, and then a punch as Shachi sprang back and swung with a fist. Penguin caught his friend by the wrist and then sent him stumbling a short distance down the hall from momentum. Penguin dropped into another crouch as Shachi did similarly, and the Heart Pirate figured that he would find out Shachi's intentions when they were done with the impromptu sparring match.

And as Penguin began trading blows with Shachi up and down the short hall before the infirmary door, Penguin found that he welcomed the sudden distraction in a strange way. He was able to get rid of any lingering trepidation he may have still had over confronting Law about what was going on between them. Being worn out from a brief bout was a good way to go about getting rid of those feelings so that Penguin could focus on what was important.

"Hey, Shachi and Penguin are at it again!" A crewmember called out from one of the doors dotting the hall.

"Captain said you shouldn't fight in such close quarters." Bepo said from behind a half open door at the end of the hall.

Other curious crewmates began poking their heads into a hall until a good majority of them were cheering on their crewmates and offering a mixture of teasing and encouragement.

"Hey, don't kick him, Shachi! He'll lay you flat out on the floor!"

"Hahaha! What the hell? Isn't this the third time this week you started some random spar?"

"Shachi's probably still mad that Pen threw him out in the hall over two months ago!"

"I didn't think he was one to hold a grudge." A crewmate commented before he swiftly ducked beneath a random cuff from Shachi, who had been pushed back along the hall.

Playful jabs and heckling began to come from the opposite side of the hall, well out of striking range.

"Captain's gonna come out and tell you off!"

"I think he only got an hour of sleep yesterday!"

"And he didn't get his coffee today because I accidently broke the coffee pot." An unfortunate crewmate sans their lower half agreed.

There were exagerated gasps from all around, the crew's focus temporarily off Shachi and Penguin grappling one another in the middle of the hall.

"I was wondering why you were cut in half."

"Did captain see you do it?"

"Shit, do we have a spare coffee pot?"

"We're at least three days out from another island and there's no guarantee there'll be one."

Penguin tossed the red head a few feet away, where he ran into the cook, who in turn patted Shachi on the shoulder.

"You guys didn't break the spare, did you?"

"Kinda busy right now." Shachi gasped out as he steadied himself before launching himself at Penguin again.

Relief spread through the crew that was present over the thought of a spare coffee pot, and a few even ran down the hall, shouting about finding it and getting Law his coffee before he shambled them all into pieces one at a time. And wearing a smirk while he did it because their captain was weird like that, even if he meant them no harm when he did happen to shamble or swap their personalities around.

Sleep deprivation could be a scary thing, but a sleep deprived Law without his coffee was even more terrifying.

With the coffee pot hopefully taken care of, the rest of the crew that was present turned their focus back to their sparring crewmates. Both men were breathing hard, signaling the end was near for that particular fight. The match ended sooner than anyone realized, because as Penguin and Shachi went for one another again, the former suddenly stumbled, a hand going to his chest with a grimace.

Uttering a muttered curse, Penguin dropped down to his knees and winced as a flare of pain went through his chest. It sent a brief moment of confusion through him over the fact that the scars on his chest were bothering him in the first place, before he collapsed.

Concern immediately swept the crew as the overall cheer that the sudden spar had brought them faded and the crew gathered around anxiously as they began talking over one another.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"I didn't even see Shachi touch him."

"Penguin?"

Penguin thought that the floor was rather comfortable until he realized that it was warm and breathing and found that he'd fallen against Shachi. Apparently the red head had managed to make it over to him before he'd collapsed all of the way to the ground.

"Pen?" Shachi's voice was laced with worry, the anger, mocking or otherwise, completely gone.

Penguin wanted to reassure everyone that he was fine, even if that wasn't exactly true, but instead merely sagged against his crewmate. Oddly enough, his strength was gone as he partially began to lose consciousness. He wasn't aware enough to force himself to answer his crewmate's concerned inquiries, but he was aware enough to hear what was being said and what was going on around him. Penguin might have worried over his body's odd response that he hadn't experienced before, had he not dimly heard a door open, and then heard Law's voice.

"What is going on out here?"

There was an immediate clamor as the crew talked over themselves in an effort to answer their captain's demand. Penguin figured Law's expression must have been a sight to see if it had got the whole crew babbling.

"He and Shachi were fighting-"

"-they weren't actually hitting each other hard. They were just sparring-"

"Penguin just collapsed."

"Will he be all right?"

"-his chest. He touched his chest where that thing had clawed him and-"

"Enough." Law cut short the half answers and general chatter, and when he spoke again, it was specifically directed to one person.

"Shachi, bring him into the infirmary." Law's voice rose in demand to those who were gathered. "The rest of you, go about your duties and give Penguin some space when I'm done taking a look at him.

"Aye!"

"Aye Aye!"

"Yes captain!"

Penguin felt Shachi attempting to help him up, and the Heart Pirate was only able to get to his feet, but not much else. Penguin had to cling with an arm around the back of Shachi's neck in order to remain upright. Penguin staggered a few steps with his crewmate's help, and was merely glad of the fact that he did not fall over on the way to one of the cots in the infirmary, which he gratefully collapsed onto.

Much better than the floor.

"Shachi, can you grab that kit over by the desk, on that bookshelf?"

Penguin heard Shachi walk away, and wondered why Law didn't get it himself when he felt someone start to move him around in order to strip him out of his clothes. At least, the upper half of his clothes and since it was Law, Penguin didn't mind and he was only disappointed that he felt terrible and couldn't enjoy it as much as he'd have liked. Especially since Law had unnecessarily traced his jaw and cheek with his fingertips. Penguin winced very slightly when Law traced the scars next, and heard his captain's voice go a little grim.

"I was wondering if something like this would happen, which is why I would have hoped that someone would have told me sooner that you'd been injured."

Penguin found himself slipping further out of consciousness, still not comprehending why his chest hurt.

"I presume what you are experiencing is some secondary reaction to whatever attacked you, even if it took some time for it to manifest in your body."

Penguin couldn't hear what else Law was saying, mostly because it was becoming distorted, and Penguin soon felt a sharp prick in the corner of his elbow, signaling something being put into his system. Was Law actually going to operate on him? Penguin didn't see why since the wound had healed over, but he couldn't say anything to that effect. Whatever it was that Law had just given him took away the last thread of consciousness, and with it, the wonder of what was going on.

-x-

Penguin woke abruptly. The Heart Pirate took a moment to remember where he was, and after a brief cursory examination of the immediate area, he determined that it was the infirmary. That was right. He'd been brought there because he'd collapsed for some reason, over a wound that should have been long since healed. The next thing Penguin became aware of was that he had bandages wrapped around his torso from neck to just above his waist. The Heart Pirate stilled when he heard his captain speak to him from nearby.

"The crew was able to treat your injuries when you received them but what they hadn't gotten rid of was all of the bacteria. I presume it was transferred to you from the claws you were raked with. It had begun to fester beneath the scar tissue for the past two months or so. That was probably the reason that it was troubling you now and again." Law shifted, his voice straying toward matter of fact. "I had to cut open the wounds to decrease the swelling. I then used my powers to remove any lingering bacteria that were causing the reaction you were experiencing. The scars shouldn't bother you once they heal over again, provided you don't tear the stitches before it sets."

Penguin silently rested a hand over the bandages before he slowly eased up into a sitting position. He was sore, but as Law had said, he had had his injury re-stitched and that was the tugging sensation that he now felt. Penguin caught sight of Law seated at a desk, and the way he'd half turned to watch him. Penguin found it amusing when he realized that he still wore his hat and wondered why his captain hadn't taken it off of him, but for now focused on those golden eyes and the fact that there was what looked like concern reflected in his captain's expression.

"You should rest right now." Law said, his voice firm and sure, with no trace of that worry in his tone. "Either here in the infirmary or in your room, if you feel as if you are up to getting there without falling over."

Penguin decided to not take the risk and settled back down on the cot to doze off. He must have been more exhausted than he initially thought, because he fell asleep quickly. Yet when Penguin woke back up, he found that Law was still in the room, even if his captain's back was to him right now.

"You're awake." Law stated the obvious. "You slept for two days."

That Penguin hadn't expected, but as he started to rise up into a seated position, the Heart Pirate found that he felt better than he had before.

"You should get something to eat." Law commented as he began to rise out of the seat in front of the desk. "You should be fine walking by now as long as you take it easy."

Penguin had a moment of clarity that reminded him why he'd come to the infirmary in the first place, and since he did feel better, and didn't seem to be in danger of tearing his stitches by moving, he got out of bed. There was no time to give any thought to his actions. The Heart Pirate crossed the room to where Law was, and Penguin had a mind to put into action what he had thought to do before.

It was through action that Penguin wanted to see if he could figure Law and his intentions out. The Heart Pirate wasn't sure what he was going to do after this, but supposed Law would be the one to decide that. Penguin also wasn't sure if Law would use his powers to leave, and Penguin figured he would find that out soon enough as well. The fact that Law had gotten to his feet yet still had his back to him made what Penguin had in mind all the easier to carry out.

Penguin wasted no breath on words as he seized Law roughly by his shoulder and the back of his neck and all but shoved his captain over and onto the desk, and made sure to keep Law's upper body pinned firmly. Penguin absently kicked Law's legs apart in a silent demand for his captain to brace himself and was pleased when Law did so and even gripped the edge of the desk with his hands, head bowed as his breath seemed to quicken at Penguin's actions.

But Law said nothing in that moment and that said a lot all on its own.

Penguin moved in behind Law and ground up against him, and almost laughed in a startled way when his captain seemed to squirm and try to better brace himself. His legs parted a bit more, in any case, although that could have been so that Law could keep his upper body from sliding further across the top of the desk. The Heart Pirate crewmate leaned over to rest his head on Law's shoulder as his left arm wrapped loosely around Law's waist, tugging him back so that he could better grind up against him briefly as Penguin pressed Law's chest further against the top of the desk. Penguin felt Law shift a bit as the dark haired man got better hold of the edge of the desk, before Law's feet were planted firmly on ground and he again went still.

"You're really quiet, captain." Penguin muttered as he pressed his lips against the right side of Law's neck, right hand reaching down to palm the front of Law's pants. Penguin used his upper body and left arm to keep Law against the desk when he felt his captain twitch in response to his touch. "Hold still." Penguin murmured as he bit down and toyed with the earrings Law wore. Penguin left the earrings alone after a shot time as he moved his right hand in a slow circle and groped now and again against the front of his captain's pants, just to let the other man know his intentions.

Law let some quick breath pass his lips at the touch before he went quiet.

Penguin could feel beneath his hand that his captain was not indifferent to what was going on, and in fact seemed to like being shoved up and partially onto a desk.

Interesting.

Penguin raised his right hand from crotch to belt, left arm tightening around the other's waist as his captain seemed to want to press down against him. Subconsciously, of course, as Law didn't seem to realize what his body was doing for the most part.

Curious.

"Did you wear that sweater with the feathers to hide the bite mark from before, or was that just a coincidence?" Penguin queried against Law's neck before he began to mouth the side of his captain's neck. Penguin started to scrape his teeth slightly along as well when he felt Law tilt his head to the side to give him better access. Penguin bit down as soon as he succeeded in removing his captain's belt.

Law let out a soft moan at the bite, and seemed to sag further against the desk as Penguin worked his jeans off soon after.

"I guess the crew would have taken it the wrong way. Might have thought you were having some fun on an island when they couldn't." Penguin was rather surprised to find that Law was aroused by the time he got the briefs down and wrapped a hand around him. Law certainly got a little louder, in any case, and the Heart Pirate crewmate wondered what would happen if the rest of the crew heard them. Penguin ran his hand lightly along in experimentation, and that got Law to jerk slightly in response as he pressed back against Penguin with a faint grumble and then immediately made an attempt to press down into the hand teasing him.

Penguin held his arm firm around Law's waist to prevent that as he breathed against his captain's neck again in a whisper.

"Do you want me to do it at this pace, or do you want me to do something else?" Penguin was rather curious as to whether or not he'd be able to get Law to actually say something. He hadn't the last three times, so he wasn't sure if now would be any different. But after a few more agonizingly slow strokes from base to tip, Law finally let out a harsh gasp of breath and shifted so that he braced his forearms on the desk instead as he finally broke his silence.

"Do you always give yourself such a slow hand job like this?"

Penguin was delighted to hear a bite of sarcasm in his captain's voice, but kept the pace of his hand the same as he responded. "What makes you think I do this to myself?"

"You did it the day we got back from getting the medical supplies. It took you forever to get off." Law said before he let out a faint groan at Penguin's hand jerking along his shaft. "You should try and be quieter if you don't want the rest of the crew to hear you if you try that again."

"What?" Penguin's hand stilled, and the Heart Pirate temporarily ignored the buck Law made with his hips as he focused on the fact that Law had heard him jerking off in his room all those days ago. "But you left."

"I stayed outside the door to see what you would do. I thought you might come after me, but I guess I was wrong in that instance. Perhaps I should have gone back." Law made the attempt to press his hips down against Penguin's hand again, to get a little relief over a painful erection, but when his crewmate held him in place, Law blew out a frustrated breath of air. "Are you just going to hold it or are you actually going to make me come?"

"Do you want me to make you come?" Penguin asked as he absently pressed a brief kiss to the side of his captain's throat.

"Only if you actually do it right. Otherwise I can do it myself more effectively." Law commented wryly, and just barely bit back a moan as Penguin took him at his word and started to move his hand again. After a short time, Law spoke again. "Are you sure you don't just do a back and forth motion like this to yourself? It did seem as if it took you a rather long to finish before if that was the case."

"Oh?" Penguin bit down on the side of Law's neck before he swiped his tongue over it. "Are you sure you want to point things out like that while I have you in my hand? I could just-"

"Hm, do you like having me in your hand?" Law cut in smoothly, even if he let out a faint moan against the top of the desk at the sensation of Penguin's hand jerking briefly around him at his words. "I'd say so, if you shoving me onto a desk so abruptly is anything to go by."

Penguin flushed and had no words to say to that and his captain seemed to know it.

"If you want to, ah, get me to...ah..." Law fell silent briefly before he spoke up again, this time in a lower and rougher tone. "…just try touching the head more often than you are." Law's voice trailed off into a nearly incoherent mutter over something about the fact that he liked to touch himself there and it felt good to him and if Penguin was going to insist on feeling him up he might as well know it.

Penguin found the situation completely bizarre, especially coupled with the fact that his captain was telling him what he wanted him to do to him. Penguin's hand faltered in its movement when he considered the embarrassment he now felt over the idea of Law lingering just outside his room to hear him jack off and-

"Penguin?" Law's voice trailed off into a breathy moan and the Heart Pirate crewmate really couldn't help himself after hearing his name being said, or rather, breathed, in such a desperate way.

Penguin traced his hand from base to tip and did as Law had asked, and found that as soon as he started giving more attention to the head that Law seemed to lose all of his speech capabilities. In its place were the moans and the faint writhes when Penguin did something that his captain clearly liked. Penguin held Law firmly and even increased the rhythm of his hand, but still mainly stayed around the tip because it was rather interesting to have Law come undone under his hand, just his hand, and he liked that. And when it seemed like Law wanted to say something, Penguin would flick the tip of Law's shaft with a thumb or forefinger, and his captain would immediately bypass actual words and instead make a faint moan of some sort.

The Heart Pirate was encouraged to make it as good as he could, and was glad of the advice his captain had given him, because Law certainly seemed to be responding more than he had been when he'd started to touch him. Penguin was encouraged the by the sounds that his captain was making in response to his touch as well. There were no more witty remarks. Law now just had the sound of someone who was really enjoying what was going on at that point in time and Penguin decided to take an issue with his captain's behavior. Penguin stilled his hand just when he thought that Law was close, and knew it by the faint sound of confusion and disappointment his captain made in response to the sudden stop.

"You know, I still haven't figured out why you've been ignoring me after we do something like this." Penguin ran his hand along slowly, which drew a faint writhe as he pressed close and added, if a harsh whisper. "For the past week and a half?"

Law made some attempt to answer but it died on his lips as Penguin bit him for a third time on the shoulder as his hand moved along faster, teasing the tip with every stroke he made. Law shuddered as that was enough to get him to finish and the dark haired captain didn't even seem to care that some of his release ended up on his desk as he seemed too sated to really give a damn about the mess in that moment.

Penguin eased up on the bite, even if he was quietly surprised to find that he had drawn blood. Then again, he was rather annoyed that Law was teasing him of all things, and doing so by ignoring him and pretending that there was nothing going on between them. At least, that was what his captain had made it seem like with what little he had said to him. That Law had let Penguin known of a way to give him a really good hand job was telling as well. Penguin looked over his captain's slumped and rapidly panting form still braced on the desk, and decided that it had been…rather arousing to him as well. But he was not going to masturbate in the damn infirmary in front of Law, no matter how aroused he might have become during all of it. Who knew what his captain might do, and what Penguin might want him to do. And what the Heart Pirate really wanted was Law's hands on him in return, because he had a feeling that as a surgeon, his captain would be very skilled with his fingers and-

Law let out a soft sigh suddenly, a moan, really, as he shifted back against his crewmate and mumbled something under his breath.

Penguin colored again and carefully backed away from Law when he realized that he had begun to slowly and subconsciously grind up against his captain's bare backside. As if indicating his desire to fuck his captain over the desk then and there. Penguin was appalled with himself for even giving that idea any thought.

"Aren't you…too?" Law seemed to be trying to ask him about his state of arousal and since Penguin knew that Law had to have felt the erection, even through his pants, felt that it would be best not to say a thing. Especially since Law damn well knew what state his crewmate was in, as his bare ass had just been shamelessly humped moments before by Penguin. At that lovely thought, and the sight of said bare ass and the fact that Law hadn't moved from where he was sprawled out over the desk, Penguin felt he needed to get the hell out of the room before Law decided to try and get an answer out of him.

"I should go get something to eat." Penguin said in a rather lame excuse as he retreated to the infirmary door. As the Heart Pirate exited the room, he could have sworn that he heard his captain let out a soft laugh, but figured that he'd imagine it.

Still, as Penguin walked down the hall, he was glad to have solved at least one mystery. He had been correct about what his captain was up to. The Heart Pirate really didn't like the teasing, and decided on a course of action should Law again pretend as if nothing happened. Because his captain had spoken to him that time and Penguin would know for certain that Law was toying with him if he blatantly ignored what had happened.

-x-

Fifteen minutes later and Penguin was silently fuming over the fact that yes, Law was again acting like nothing had happened, even if he did happen to be wearing his feathery sweater once more. It confused Penguin, but given the reaction in the infirmary and his captain's words to him, he knew that Law was either toying with or teasing him. Or both. Because Law was most certainly encouraging him to make a move on him, especially after telling him specifically how to give him a hand job that would make his toes curl. Or becoming incapable of letting anything pass from his mouth that wasn't some form of a moan like Law couldn't get enough of being touched in a certain way.

Which kind of led Penguin to wonder why his captain wanted to be touched, and why Law seemed to have decided that he wanted his crewmate to be the one that touched him.

So there was another question that needed an answer, even if another more pressing question had already been answered.

At least now the Heart Pirate knew that Law hadn't minded his past advances that he had made.

Penguin felt that Law should have been more careful if what he wanted was his crewmate's attention, because his captain was eating dinner in a rather questionable way while making eye contact now and again. Penguin was just relieved that he was able to prevent himself from reacting to the sight because of the fact that the rest of their crewmates surrounded them at present.

But if they had been alone?

Penguin felt that the encounter would have ended with Law bent over the nearest table and the Heart Pirate crewmate would have been giving serious though to fucking his captain into exhaustion over what was clearly becoming teasing in Penguin's eyes.

Law flashed his crewmate a knowing smirk as soon as they made brief eye contact again.

Penguin tugged his hat further over his forehead to hide both his eyes and the faint blush as he dropped his gaze. He decided he would bide his time and try something else the next time he found himself alone with Law. To see if he was right, and to see why it was that Law suddenly seemed to decide that he wanted to be touched by a crewmate, and Penguin in particular.

The Heart Pirate felt there was an answer somewhere, and he was determined to get it out of his captain in some way.

-x-

Three days later and Penguin was presented with a perfect opportunity.

The Heart Pirate knew that there would be no second guessing himself from going through with what he had in mind. He had already squeezed himself beneath the desk of the infirmary, so he was committed to seeing things through. All that he had to do now was wait for his captain to turn up.

Hours slipped by, and still Penguin waited there in the dark. Even if he wore a blush over the boldness of what he was about to do and the way he was lying in wait, Penguin couldn't help but feel that he'd surprise Law. And he would be able to do just that if his captain didn't sense him in the room until he'd made a move. If Law's reactions were anything like before, he most certainly wouldn't run the moment he knew what was happening.

Penguin figured that since his captain had appeared to like his hand, despite his sarcastic comments on how to do it better, that he'd like his mouth even more.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: I'm having way too much fun with this and Law is such a fucking tease, I can't. He wasn't even supposed to say anything until a later chapter but I decided while typing this up that Penguin would, for some reason, be terrible at giving hand jobs and Law would have to break his silence just to address him on that point.

And hahaha dragging people down into obscure ships is so much fun and to answer Monkey D. Anea: yes, there will be smut in this. Two smut scenes, back to back, although whether they'll be in the same chapter is up in the air at this point in time. Each chapter of this fic just kind of builds up to it. I should have called this fic something more like escalating feels or how to be a fucking tease or how to drive someone up the wall until they fuck you for it.


	5. Chapter 5

Penguin heard rather than saw Law enter the infirmary, and it took everything in his power to not respond to his captain when the other man spoke to him specifically out of the blue.

"Are you in here, Penguin?" Law's voice was bemused yet a little bit irritated, as if his crewmate being AOWL for hours was somehow inconvenient to him. "I've looked in your room and the mess hall already, but I assumed that you might potentially come here because you really do need your bandages changed."

Penguin kept perfectly still, because he felt that if he made any unnecessary movements Law would hear him and the element of surprise the Heart Pirate crewmate wanted would be lost.

"Perhaps I was mistaken, yet I'd hate to think that I've just been talking to myself right now." Law commented, as the Heart Pirate captain's steps drew nearer to the desk in the infirmary. "I'd had the hope that you would have been smart about your health, but I suppose at the very least you haven't been overexerting yourself these past few days."

Penguin knew that he was going to exert himself a little bit with what he had in mind, but figured that since he wouldn't be moving overly much that it would be fine. Penguin saw Law's legs appear near the desk, and heard his captain turn the chair around in order to sit down on it. And then heard Law mutter thoughtfully under his breath.

"If he isn't in here...then maybe he went to someone else's' room. I hope he and Shachi haven't gotten into another sparing match. He could potentially tear the stitches, even if they seem to have set in well…"

Penguin waited with bated breath, and as soon as Law turned his chair to the side partway, the Heart Pirate struck. Penguin lunged partially out from beneath the desk to forcefully turn the chair around the rest of the way around, before he dragged the chair close, glad of the wheels on the chair as it made it all the easier for him. Without any thought, Penguin had his hands grip Law's thighs tightly as he shamelessly pressed his face right to his captain's crotch, as if there had been some invisible signal to do so. Penguin received not a verbal response, but a gasp of faint surprise, a low moan, and then Law's legs parted further in order to give his crewmate more space to work with. Penguin flicked his gaze up from beneath his hat and saw his captain staring down at him through half open eyes, those golden eyes nearly gleaming with interest at what was happening.

"There you are." Law said with a smirk, as if he had had no doubt in his mind that the other man had been in the room. "How long have you been down there?"

Penguin didn't hear a demand to answer in his captain's tone, so he ignored giving a response as he spread his hands out on Law's thighs and began to mouth the outside of his jeans. The Heart Pirate was slightly shocked that his captain was allowing him to do this considering what he'd done a few days ago. No matter if Law had been encouraging him or not. Penguin had the belt undone as quickly as he could, and was glad that he did not have to say anything to get his captain to rise slightly out of the chair in order for him to pull his pants down. Penguin kept pulling them down until the jeans were pooled around Law's ankles, and without thinking slapped his captain's hand away from the briefs when Law made as if to remove them as well.

"Oh?" Law's eyes took on a slightly dark look before the smirk returned and he leaned back as comfortably as he could in the chair. The Heart Pirate captain seemed to give off an air of indifference, like he wasn't just about to get blown by his crewmate. "You have something in mind about how you want to do it?"

Penguin didn't say a word. He just started to mouth the front of Law's briefs, and after a moment, made some hum of agreement to his captain's question, before he started to let his tongue join in lightly tracing the briefs along with his mouth. Penguin knew that Law liked it because his captain had gripped the arms of the chair and seemed to make an attempt to spread his legs a little further. And when Penguin checked, there was still a faint half smirk on his captains' face. Penguin grazed the fabric with his teeth and heard Law's breath hitch before his eyes shut tight and he let out a low sigh.

"Are you going to do anything to it or are you just going to try and make me come from toying with it from the outside?"

Penguin took that sarcastic remark as a challenge, before he decided to prove the other man wrong and changed things up a little by moving his left hand from Law's thigh and palming his captain's trapped shaft.

Law jerked at the touch but said nothing, even if his breath was began to come out a little faster than before.

"I was getting around to taking it off. I just wanted to get a taste first." Penguin felt embarrassed for saying something like that, and went quiet as he moved his left hand to hook into the side of Law's briefs as his right hand gave a light squeeze that made Law writhe in place. "Lift your hips up so I can take them off." Penguin was almost startled into laughter at how fast Law acquiesced to the request, and in no time at all, the briefs were gone and Penguin was staring at a none too subtle erection that was clearly bothering Law from the way the other man fidgeted his hands against the arms of the chair

"You want me to take care of that?" Penguin queried as he was forced to bite back a smile at the unamused glare Law leveled his way.

"You'd better do something with it." Law mumbled, half disapprovingly. "Otherwise I'll be sure that you do not get out of here until I change your bandages."

"Oh? Then does that mean I can take my time with you and you won't leave the room until I have those new bandages?" Penguin smiled this time around when Law seemed to have realized what he had sad, before the Heart Pirate promptly went down on Law before his captain had time to say anything.

Law let out some garbled sound, half moan and half exasperated sigh.

Penguin recalled what Law had said he liked to have touched when he touched himself, and wondered if the same would apply if he was now using his mouth on his captain. Penguin drew back a little and gave a few tentative licks to the head, and knew that it was the right thing to try when Law jerked his hips in his direction with a faint sound of approval. Penguin gripped Law by the hips and held him in place as he paid attention to the head while longer before he began to take a little more into his mouth with each suck and nip he took.

Law seemed to be enjoying the sudden careful attention that Penguin soon began to give him, and would have likely started to moan some more or something had there not been a very loud knock on the infirmary door right that moment.

"Penguin." Law hissed out in a harsh exhalation when Penguin dared to take him in nearly all the way. "Stop, someone will come in and see."

Penguin would have said 'let them see then' or something along those lines, but the tone Law had spoken to him in was more of an order and it made him reluctantly remove his mouth from his captain's dick with an exasperated sigh of his own for being stopped.

"Come in." Law called out not a moment later.

Penguin grunted as Law slid the chair a little closer to him beneath the desk, but that might have not been the best idea, because the only way Penguin fit there was to rest his head on ne of Law's thighs and had his hands on either side of Law's hips. Penguin also ended up breathing hotly against Law's lap, ensuing that his captain's erection did not flag in the least bit because of the arrangement.

"Have you seen Penguin?" Shachi's voice sounded as the door opened. "I can't find him anywhere."

"I presume he is around somewhere on the ship. " Law said smoothly in return as he lightly dug a foot into Penguin's side as if to try and get him to stop breathing on him.

Penguin couldn't not breathe, so instead of doing as Law asked via the foot in his side, the Heart Pirate retaliated by giving his captain a long lick from base to tip as he started to breathe a little heavier. Penguin hear a rough edge in his captain's voice as he spoke again.

"Was he in the mess hall?"

"I dunno. I guess I haven't checked there yet." Shachi hesitated. "You sure you haven't seen him today?"

"No, I haven't." Law gave Penguin another, harder prod in the side with his foot. "If you find him, send him here. He needs his bandages changed today."

Penguin took the tip of Law's dick into his mouth and grazed his teeth over it before he gave it a light suck.

Law just barely managed to not make a sound by gripping the arms of the chair and passing off a writhe as a yawn.

"Do you think that he is all right?" Shachi sounded concerned.

Penguin would have been grateful for his crewmate to worry about him but right now teasing Law was taking up more of his attention and he felt justified in the teasing. For Law pretended nothing had happened between them after each of their little encounters. Penguin took in a bit more and ran his tongue beneath the head with an overly lavish lick and even let out a faint moan of his own around Law, just to drive his captain a little up the wall at not being able to let out a sound of his own without letting Shachi know what was going on. Penguin winced as Law's heeled shoe dug into his side more heavily, as if in warning.

Penguin dared to start licking and kissing the tip and doing everything in his power to get Law to dismiss Shachi so that he could really go down on him and drive him crazy.

"Penguin will be fine. The stitches seemed to be taking just fine, and as long as he rests and doesn't do any vigorous activities, he will be fine." Law's foot tapped Penguin's side lightly and then again.

"Oh, that's good." Shachi hesitated, and then added. "I guess that means I can't spar with him until the stiches are taken out?"

"Yes." Law said shortly.

"Are you all right? You seem a bit tense." Shachi's voice turned teasing. "Did you not get enough sleep again?"

"Something like that." Law said smoothly.

Penguin grazed his teeth over the tip again as he squeezed Law's thigh with his right hand, impatient now and he even had half a mind to tell Shachi off himself if Law didn't.

"Do you want any coffee? We did get that spare pot out of storage." Shachi pressed, as if worried about his captain now and not realizing the true cause of his sudden agitation was Penguin teasing him mercilessly beneath the desk.

"It's fine." Law said, barely able to hide a faint twitch as Penguin's left hand wrapped around the base of his dick and squeezed lightly as his mouth went down on the rest and started to make torturously slow movements.

Penguin laughed softly around what he had in his mouth when Law finally shooed Shachi out of the infirmary with a suggestion.

"If that's all, I was going to get back to my work. I was going to do some tests of a sort, so if you wanted to stay behind I could always use a test subject…well, volunteer. Are you interested?"

"Ahaha. That's okay, I'll let you go do that, captain." Shachi's voice was shaky at the very thought of any experiments. "I'll just go look for Penguin and send him your way if I find him."

There were a rapid couple of steps before the door shut a little too quickly.

Penguin was amused, at least until he felt Law's hands fall onto his head to give his hat a sharp tug to get his attention. Penguin thought that there might be some kind of reprimand for daring to tease Law while he was talking to someone, but Law didn't say a word as he instead gave a little jerk of his hips and let out a slow hiss of air before a faint moan escaped his lips when the movement made Penguin go down on him further.

It made Penguin go right back to what he was doing. The Heart pirate was so focused on driving Law to a hard release, mainly for digging that foot of his into his side, that Penguin didn't notice that Law had impatiently ripped his hat off his head and tossed it aside. And then the Heart pirate became aware of it when he felt Law's fingers thread through his short hair and start to tug in response to what Penguin was doing with his mouth.

Penguin liked the sensation of his captain's hands in his hair. It felt good, and it gave him an indication of what Law liked by the way the other man's hands jerked against this head depending on what Penguin did with his mouth. It just made Penguin try harder, and by the time that Penguin could tell that Law was nearly done, he closed his lips over the tip and sucked and licked hard with his tongue, and that was it for Law holding out any more as he came with a bit back cry. Law buried his face against the top of Penguin's head, before he slumped with a relieved sigh, hands slowly leaving his crewmate's hair.

Penguin waited until Law let go and allowed him to pull his mouth off him before the Heart Pirate watched his captain slump back in the chair with a slow sigh. Penguin then noticed his own erection pressing against the front of his pants and cursed as he counted himself lucky that Law insisted he only wear a tank top over his bandages instead of the outfit that took way to damn long to strip out of. Penguin was about to put a hand down his own pants and pull one off, regardless of Law being there in the room, when a hand slid through his hair again and gave a slight tug. Penguin lifted his head and met Law's gaze, and he wasn't sure what to make of the faint change in Law's eyes going from exhausted to alert and gleaming. Penguin was clueless when Law gave another tug, at least until his mind came back online and his captain looked at him like he was an idiot for not figuring out what he wanted.

The Heart Pirate crewmate wasn't a mind reader, but he figured it out pretty quickly nonetheless. Penguin rose out from beneath the desk, hands resting on either side of the chair as he rolled it back and up against the nearest wall before he settled over Law and kissed him. Because that was clearly what Law wanted as he had let go of his hair the moment Penguin had started to move his chair back.

Law wrapped his arms around the back of Penguin's neck in order to hang on tight, and the sound in the room was that of two people engaging in an urgent and thorough kiss as if someone would come into the room and stop them.

Penguin liked the kiss mainly because Law was participating in it, but made sure to dominate it in any case because his captain seemed to like it what he did that. But it only made Penguin more aroused than he had been to begin with and he was already fidgeting as Law had been before, and breathed out against Law's neck after they'd broken the kiss. "I need to take care of myself, captain."

"You're not supposed to do any vigorous activity." Law murmured back in return.

"Jacking off is not going to tear my stitches." Penguin insisted, and he started to pull away only to have Law stop him.

"I am the captain, you know." Law smirked. "And I am a doctor, so I know what I'm talking about."

Penguin started blankly at the other as if wondering what his point was and why couldn't he have his pants down now?

"Let me take care of it." Law said, his smirk growing smug. "You've been touching me all this time. Don't you think I should be able to touch you in return?"

Penguin's mind immediately ground to a halt at that as he really wasn't sure if he was ready for his captain to be touching him in return when he hadn't even yet figured out why Law wanted him to touch him in the first place. "Ah, that's fine, you don't have to. I can take care of it..."

"I insist." Law said simply as he got out of the chair, clearly not caring that he was half naked as he kicked his pants off his ankles and the sight did interesting things to Penguin.

Penguin took one look at that smirking visage his captain presented before he did what made sense to him in that moment. He tackled Law without warning and he let out a short splutter of laughter at the look of surprise that crossed his captain's face. The two ended up sprawled on the infirmary floor, and Penguin was rather ashamed of himself for dry humping his captain's crotch with his clothed bottom half despite him thinking very much that it would be fine thing to be skin to skin with Law.

The dark haired pirate frowned a moment and then shook his head as Penguin began to nuzzle along the side of his neck and lightly scrape his teeth along.

"Now I will have to change those bandages to make sure you haven't torn anything." Law's tone was slightly disapproving even if he seemed to like the continued attention.

"I feel fine." Penguin said, even if he wasn't fine with a painful erection that he was still consciously pressing down against Law.

"Hmn, you do seem to be all right." Law mused aloud as Penguin braced his forearms on either side of his head. "But you should let me do the rest."

Penguin buried his face against the side of Law's neck heavily as soon as he felt his captain's hands at his belt and then the next thing he knew, his pants and boxers were gone and Law's hands were on his dick and wow, Penguin had been right when he had thought that Law would have skilled fingers.

"It seems that you do not respond as I do." Law said after a moment of running his hands along Penguin absently. "But I suppose everybody is different. I wonder what feels good for you?"

Penguin might have said something had Law not taken the next several minutes to feel his shaft up from base to tip and trying a manner of interesting things with those nimble fingers. Penguin finally couldn't take it anymore as he groaned and thrust against Law's hands to let him know that he just wanted his captain to stop teasing him. And then Law did something with the thumb of one hand while gripping the base and Penguin twitched and moaned at the sensation.

That felt rather good, and Law's soft laugher as he did the motion again with his hands solidified that his captain had noticed the change as well.

"It seems I've found what makes you tick." Law said with what sounded like he was wearing a smirk on his face. "I'll be sure to remember it."

Penguin moaned softly in response and finally couldn't hold back at Law's words and he began to jerk his hips against the other's hands in a silent plead to finish. And for good measure, Penguin turned his head in order to lock Law into another kiss and made some insistent sound into it. Penguin was embarrassed that he didn't last too long after Law had moaned something unintelligible in return into his mouth. With the relief came a harsh crash of reality as Penguin, limbs not very coordinate, made an attempt to leave as soon as Law let go of him. But his captain wasn't about to let him leave so easily as a hand dropped onto his shoulder and Law's voice was bland and matter of fact.

"I told you I needed to change your bandages, didn't I?"

Penguin cautiously turned his head to look at Law, only to find one of his captain's hands to his lips as he gave a tattooed finger a lick and smirked at him lie he was trying to turn him on again. Penguin may have wanted answers, but in the face of Law sweating slightly, half naked, and licking his fingers like he was, Penguin fled the room as he hastily hitched his pants up and belted it as he walked down the hall. He wasn't sure why Law let him go so easily, but he figured out the reason why, because as soon as he'd straightened things out to look like he hadn't been up to something, he was hailed by Shachi.

"Hey, who are you? What are you doing here?"

Penguin furrowed his brow, confused, as he turned to face his red headed crewmate. There was faint surprise that crossed Shachi's face, and Penguin wasn't sure what to make of it as he was more concerned with ducking beneath a kick that Shachi sent his way. Penguin was confused, until he realized that his crewmate was staring at him hard. And then Penguin knew why Law hadn't stopped him, because it seemed like he would have to make a stop back in the infirmary after all. He'd left his hat there and that explained Shahci's reactions to him.

"It's me, Shachi." The Heart Pirate reached up and caught Shachi by the wrist before the red head could attack again. "I'm Penguin. I just misplaced my hat."

Shachi froze in an instance, his fighting stance gone as he looked his crewmate over with a bit of curiosity, as he'd recognized his friend's voice.

Penguin withstood the staring, because he knew what it looked like and didn't blame his crewmate for his reaction. He'd have attacked as well had he seen himself walking around with no hat and no explanation. There was a reason Penguin kept his hat on, and it wasn't to have his crewmate's tease him good naturally about having his name on the top of it and such stuff like that.

It was to hide his eyes.

His short black hair wasn't anything that would have stood out in a crowd, but his eyes, a pale, light blue, most certainly did. Mainly because his eyes seemed to pierce the person he looked at, as his pupils were what were noticed more than the light color. It unnerved people, and Penguin had been relieved to be surrounded by other people who wore hats and wouldn't question him over why he wore his hat all the time. Penguin settled his gaze on Shachi, and couldn't help but feel trepidation when he saw the red head tense up. Penguin figured the other man's eyes were wide and searching from behind the shaded glasses he wore.

Then, quite suddenly, Shachi grinned and closed the distance between them to better look Penguin in the eyes.

"Cool. Your eyes are neat. How come they're so light? It's so bizarre." Shachi tilted his head this way and that, before he seemed to remember something. "Oh, the captain said that he was looking for you. You need those bandages changed."

Penguin thought to take his crewmate along with him to the infirmary, because then Law wouldn't-

"Go on then." Shachi spoiled Penguin's idea by merely reaching out to slap him lightly on the shoulder as the red head shoved the other Heart Pirate in the direction of the infirmary. "The captain sounded a bit tense, so I think I'll go make some coffee so that when he's done with you he can have a cup of coffee so that he won't contemplate cutting anyone to pieces."

Penguin went down the hall as Shachi walked in the opposite direction, and Penguin supposed he was glad that no one else saw him as he got to the infirmary and slipped inside. And found Law completely dressed and acting as if he hadn't received a blowjob and had not given Penguin a hand job in return. The only thing that remained different than Penguin's usual interactions with his captain was the way Law locked eyes with him for longer than was really necessary. Penguin couldn't help but wonder what Law thought of his pale eyes, but couldn't bring himself to ask as his captain merely gestured to a table in a silent request for Penguin to sit down.

Penguin was silent throughout the changing of the bandages but as soon as it was done, Penguin felt that he needed to break the silence.

"Shachi said that he would make you some coffee. Said you sounded tense when he was in here earlier." Penguin offered a smile. "Are you tense anymore, though?"

Law put the bandages away before he pressed Penguin's hat into his hands and pecked him on the cheek after giving it great thought. Law walked a short distance away, before he glanced over his shoulder, golden eyes roving over his crewmate before he offered a confident smirk. "I don't know what you're talking about." With another smirk, this time at Penguin's gaping look of complete and utter shock, slipped out the door with a laugh.

Penguin absently slipped the hat back on, even if he felt he might be able to take advantage of his pale eyes for once. Because his captain had been staring at him not with curiosity or trepidation but with interest, and had been ever since Law had taken his hat off and seen his eyes.

And Penguin had not been aware of it at the time.

-x-

Later on in the evening, Penguin was wondering what the hell he was even doing anymore, but he knew that Law's words had bothered him. That his captain had claimed ignorance of what had happened as he went off to get his damn coffee and left him behind in a state of confusion and some resentment over not admitting to the encounter.

Again.

Penguin decided he would do something about that, and wasted no time in using any alone time he had with his captain to test the boundaries between them until one of them cracked.

-x-

The next day, while Law was having a cup of coffee, Penguin entered the kitchen and as soon as he saw that Law was alone, made a move. He pressed up against his captain's back snugly and with only a faint trace of embarrassment ground up against him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Moring." Law said sleepily, and took another sip of coffee as if he was not concerned one bit that his crewmate happened to be slowing grinding up against him at the moment.

Penguin reached around and took the mug of coffee away. That had been a mistake, as Penguin was too damn horny then and there to remember that Law was a terror in the morning.

And that nothing came between him and his coffee, no matter what.

An elbow to his gut reminded him, however, and Penguin sunk to the ground with a curse as Law went back to his coffee. He did, however, temporarily set the mug aside to make sure that he had not hit Penguin's healing over scars, and that was when Penguin struck.

Penguin ran a tongue over Law's lips, and was silently pleased as his captain made some grumble before parting his lips. It was a brief kiss, and it only ended because Law lightly prodded his bandages and Penguin had to break the kiss off with a faint hiss of pain.

Law went back to his coffee with a faint smirk at the sight of Penguin busying himself with making breakfast as one of their crewmates entered the kitchen.

-x-

Later on that same day, when Law had had his daily amount of caffeine and was walking down the hall unconcernedly, Penguin caught up with him in the hall, and discerning that no one was near, gripped Law's arm and pinned him up against the nearest wall and bit down on the side of his neck where he had some days ago, and drew a faint moan from Law in return.

Unfortunately, a door opened and Penguin had to reluctantly remove himself from being plastered up against his captain's back.

-x-

Penguin had better luck the next week, where he not only cornered Law in the storage room, but he also gave him a blow job and it was a wonder that no one heard them because Law was louder than he had been before. Or it could have been because Penguin was being more vigorous and he'd had his hat off and had made eye contact with Law the entire time.

It seemed to him that Law had enjoyed having their eyes fixed on one another as Penguin had a mouth over him and was licking and sucking from base to tip.

Law certainly gave him more advice as if wanting it to go on for as long as he could hold out.

Other days, however, Penguin wasn't as horny and for that he was grateful, as he would merely find some excuse to be in the same room as Law and before he would leave, if they were alone, he would give Law a kiss. And the kisses ranged from a peck on the cheek to a regular kiss to a lingering and very thorough 'here let me swap spit with you and steal your air as I ravish the inside of your mouth' kiss.

The last one Penguin had given Law after they'd felt one another up late one evening in the infirmary.

It went on like that for that entire week, where Penguin would either kiss, give a hand job or a blow job to Law, depending on the mood and whether their crewmates were around to potentially hear them.

It was only when they next made landfall that Penguin decided he needed to up the ante that second week and find out what exactly Law thought about doing more. And what his captain's reasoning was for him to have chosen him for this kind of a thing. Penguin wanted to know because he didn't want to upset Law at a later time if he'd been interpreting things wrong. The only time Law had seemed opposed to his advances had been when Penguin tried to interrupt his captain with his date with coffee in the morning hours. Other than that, Law seemed to be perfectly fine with a quick grope here and there, even if Penguin now found himself wanting more with every time he cornered his captain somewhere on the submarine.

-x-

"Hey! Pen!" Shachi called out as he all but slammed his crewmate's door open. "Guess what?" A pillow stuck the red head squarely in the face.

"This had better be good, Shachi." Penguin growled lowly, lifting his head to glower at his crewmate. He blinked in surprise when Shachi flinched, and that was when Penguin noticed that his hat was gone. The pale eyed Heart Pirate started to root around for the missing hat in his bed as Shachi spoke.

"Law said you, I, Bepo and a couple others are getting supplies, and he wants you to go with him." Shachi crossed his arms and stepped back as Penguin began throwing pillows and blankets off his bed. "What are you doing?"

"My hat's gone." Penguin said. And it was. It wasn't there in the room. So where…?

"I'm sure it'll turn up. Come on!" The red head vanished out the cabin door at another glower.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Shachi lowered his voice. "I heard this island has a lotta good looking women!"

Penguin grumbled something as he forced a tank over his head before he sighted and ran a nervous hand through his hair. Shachi seeing his eyes was one thing, but Penguin wasn't sure he wanted the rest of the crew to see them just yet.

"We'll leave without you!" Shachi's said cheerfully from outside his room.

Penguin got to his feet and headed for his door as he shimmied into some pants and hitched a belt around it. This was going to be interesting. Penguin expected something of a similar reaction as Shachi, but when his crewmates on deck caught sight of him and his pale eyes, they expressed interest and good naturedly told him he should leave the hat off because his eyes were neat. But as Penguin halfheartedly fended his crewmates' good natured pokes and jabs, he noticed something else entirely at the edge of the deck.

Law.

Their captain looked quite displeased that Penguin was getting so much attention, and the pale eyed Heart Pirate couldn't help but offer a hint of a smirk Law's way. Because he was fairly certain his captain was the one who'd absconded with his hat. Penguin was just surprised to see Law turn away with an indifferent expression, and wondered if he'd done something wrong. Penguin went to shore with the rest of the crew, but tuned out their chatter as he kept a look out for law. Because their captain was nowhere in sight.

And the look Penguin had been given...

The Heart Pirate was utterly confused at why such an expression had been aimed his way, and Penguin was determined to find Law to see why the other man had looked so angry with him.

Because it made no sense.

Unless…had Law not liked him smirking at him over the crew's reaction to his pale eyes?

That couldn't be.

Law wasn't petty like that.

Penguin soon realized he'd been cut off from his crewmates, and when he rounded a corner in an attempt to rejoin them, he ended up walking straight into a group of marines lounging around and laughing in an open air café.

Well, they had been lounging, until they saw Penguin and the symbol on his chest. Then they weren't as idle as they reached for their weapons and shouted that Trafalgar Law was on the island with his crew and to find him and the others and arrest them all.

Penguin made himself scare as a gunshot whizzed past him, and wondered why Law had forgotten to send scouts out to check if marines were present on the island. But the marine's actions confirmed one thing that Penguin and the rest of the crew had suspected.

Law was no longer a warlord of the sea.

And then, with shots being fired at him, Penguin concentrated on outrunning at least two dozen marines, and it didn't look too good for him in terms of escape, as he was unfamiliar with the area. The Heart Pirate cursed his own distraction before he broke into a flat out run, hoping that he wasn't about to be cornered without any of his crewmates around. He was confident in his fighting abilities, but not against so many men with guns.

A transparent blue sphere suddenly manifested at the same time a shot hit his leg, causing the Heart pirate to stumble to a halt with a grimace. The ground broke apart seemingly in response as Law suddenly appeared out of thin air in front of Penguin.

The pale eyed Heart Pirate honestly hadn't expected to see Law's Devil Fruit powers manifest, but Penguin was relieved his captain was there, because he wasn't confident in running away with a wounded leg. He was just lucky the bullet hadn't lodged itself in his left leg. Whatever Penguin may or may not have done to upset Law seemed to be unimportant as his captain wore a cold expression in the face of the oncoming marines.

"Stay where you are, Penguin." Law all but ordered as he drew his nodachi and lifted a free hand. A smirk spilled across the dark haired captain's features.

Penguin, staying back as asked, knew from the look on Law's face that his captain was going to level the marines barreling toward them without a second's hesitation. The pale eyed Heart Pirate couldn't help but smile at the destruction Law was about to visit on these fools.

They wouldn't know what hit them.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Definitely having way too much fun with this but I really, really wanted a PenguinxLaw fic floating around to go and read because it is another one of my guilt ships and since I'm on a roll with it, I'm just going for it (because I've been inspired as of late-for this fic, at least). Although it was rather awkward for me to be writing smutty-ish stuff in a bookstore (I write more easily/better somewhere other than my home) and wondering if people would notice me grinning like a loon and randomly laughing because I know some people like to read the not-quite-smut stuff and I'm having a lot more fun writing it lately, knowing it'll make some people go asldkfjwhyadskf.

This fic also just keeps on getting more of a plot but in this case I think that's a good thing because I felt like there should be some reason Law's all like 'come at me' with a fucking smirk on his face and Penguin's confused but just kinda going with it. Also, who knows that Penguin's hair/eye color is, thought I saw/read something, somewhere, on the internet where someone drew Penguin and they had him have shorter black hair and pale eyes and my brain just kinda went yes. So I'll go with that until it is otherwise stated (saw the silver/white and red eyes but don't like the idea nearly as much).

Also, protective Law is now activated and he will fuck shit up for people daring to harm one of his crewmates.


	6. Chapter 6

Penguin wasn't overly concerned about the marines getting to him now that his captain had showed up. There was no way they were going to be driven into a corner now. And the good thing about the marines' attention on the two of them right now was that the rest of their crewmates would likely have less people chasing them on their way back to the ship. Penguin watched Law use his powers to take out the marines closest to the both of them who were making an attempt to take them into custody.

The key word was attempted, because so far whatever it was that the marines were doing to arrest them was not working too well. Law's Devil Fruit was wrecking havoc on the marines there, and several of them were now cursing the Surgeon of Death for chopping their bodies into pieces.

Penguin felt that they should be grateful to be alive, because if Law had been more of a violent individual, he may have cut them down without use of his powers at all, which would result in many dead bodies littering the ground. But while there were still bodies littering the ground, they were still alive, even if they were in pieces.

"Capture both of them!" One of the bolder marines shouted from some distance away. "Don't let them escape!"

A few of the men took those words more seriously than others and a small group of them made a beeline for Penguin. Law was still more of a danger to them with his Devil Fruit and the smarter of the marines present wanted nothing to do with that. A wounded pirate without a Devil Fruit was a more appealing target. Unfortunately for them, Penguin was no lightweight, even when injured.

The pale eyed Heart Pirate was still forced to fend a few marines off that got too close to him, since Law was busy with twice the amount of milling marines whose bodies and personalities were being cut and swapped at random.

The steady fighting made Penguin unable to do anything about his wounded leg until the threat had vanished. The Heart Pirate gritted his teeth and ignored the small flares of pain that shot up his leg as he danced around the marines in order to get a few jabs in here and there, in order to send them within range of his captain's powers, where they were dealt with with a flash of a smirk from Law and a swing of his blade. Penguin concentrated on the remaining marines, and felt that he would have been done with them sooner had he been kicking them as well. But the Heart Pirate wasn't about to lash out with a foot because he wouldn't know whether it would make his wounds worse or not. Even if it wasn't as serious a wound as it could have been, Penguin decided to err on the side of caution and take it as easy as he could, considering the circumstances.

Law, meanwhile, fought silently but for a word here and there that had to do with his powers. Otherwise, the Heart Pirate captain was tightlipped as if he were too infuriated over the fact that someone had dared to harm one of his crewmates to remember to smile tauntingly at the shouting marines.

Penguin, as he roughly cuffed a man over the head and sent him stumbling into another, felt happy that Law was as protective of him as he was everyone else on the crew. The pale eyed Heart pirate knew that Law didn't always show it, but he really was fond of his crew and was sure to make certain that everyone was as safe as they could be. The pale eyed pirate figured that was part of the reason that Law had had them remain behind at Zou while he went off and go himself into trouble. Right now, Penguin just hoped that his captain didn't waste too much of his energy on fighting the marines with his Devil Fruit. Penguin batted aside a blade slash by striking the man on the forearm sharply, which threw the attack wide. Penguin sent the marine down with a heavy punch to the gut as he wondered if Law was aware of his actions and if-

A shot rang out, and unlike the last few bullets that had been sent his captain's way over the course of the short battle, Penguin was shocked that that bullet wasn't diverted. The pale eyed Heart Pirate's worry for his captain's well-being grew at the sight of Law's powers vanishing abruptly. Penguin started to move heedless of what was going on around him as he saw his captain sink to the ground, a now sheathed nodachi being used as an impromptu crutch. Penguin's concern over his own wounded leg was gone in the face of Law being, of all things, injured by a bullet. As Law had already taken down most of the marines in the vicinity, it didn't take much effort on Penguin's part to take care of the remaining ones, his eyes more or less on his captain. The Heart Pirate dropped into a crouch with a faint grimace, but he was in time to catch his captain and prevent him from falling to the ground. Penguin ignored a downed marine calling for backup as he focused on Law.

"What happened?" Penguin demanded, eyes on his captain's abdomen where he'd been shot. "I've never seen you hit by a bullet. Not once." Penguin wasn't sure why Law briefly smirked at his words, as it really wasn't a laughing matter. "Captain!"

"It's sea stone." Law sounded like he couldn't believe it. "Someone had a sea stone bullet." Law furrowed his brow as one hand reached out to grip Penguin's forearm for better support. "I can't use my powers to remove it, and our path back to the ship is no doubt blocked by now. Meaning I have no medical supplies on hand but for what I have in one of my pockets."

 _Ring ring ring_

Penguin hastily took a baby transponder snail out of his pant's pocket and answered it. "Shachi?"

' _Where are you two? There are a lot of marines shooting at the submarine right now!'_

Penguin held perfectly still as Law leaned heavily against him, in order to speak to their red headed crewmate.

"Retreat for now until I tell you to come back. Make it seem like we've all escaped. The marines shouldn't think that you'd have left without us."

Penguin could tell that Law was making an effort to keep his voice steady so that he didn't betray how much pain he was in. The pale eyed Heart Pirate couldn't begin to imagine how much it would hurt, especially considering it was sea stone. And Penguin and the rest of the crew had seen the state Law was in when he'd accidently fallen off the deck of their ship into the sea. He was pretty much useless in the water when a crewmate had gone to fish him out of the sea, since he couldn't do much more than allow someone to drag him along through the water. Penguin knew because he was one of the crew that would go over the side of the ship after Law, and he'd had Law sag against his back as he swam back to the ship, and the most his captain could do at the time was cling to him as best he could. Law only went back to normal when he was on deck again, and would always have some self-deprecating smile on his face over the fact he'd needed to be rescued. The Heart Pirate was dragged back to reality when he heard Shachi curse.

' _Dammit.'_ The red head hissed something to another crewmate before speaking to Law. _'All right, we'll go. Call us when you ditch the marines. We'll try and scout out a place on this island that looks deserted.'_ Shachi's voice was a mixture of worry and seriousness with his last words. _'Watch the captain's back, Penguin.'_

"I will." Penguin promised, and hung up as he stowed the now slumbering snail back into a pocket. Penguin then turned his attention back to Law, who was starting to be a little less coordinated as the pain of the wound and the sapping of his strength that came from the sea stone prism bullet sunk in. "Come on, captain." Penguin murmured as he helped Law up and led his slightly staggering captain along to a building that appeared to be an inn. Penguin dropped some beli on the reception desk, and to the woman's credit, she merely slipped him a key with a wide eyed look. Penguin slipped some more beli and flashed a very brief smile and said. "I'd appreciate you keeping quiet about this."

The woman took a look between the two Heart Pirates, blushed, and then hastily nodded as she pretended that she hadn't seen Penguin or his wounded captain.

Penguin wasn't sure what the blush had been for but was satisfied nonetheless at the silence. "Thank you." The pale eyed Heart Pirate said as he helped his Law along to the room he'd been given a key for. Penguin assisted his captain right over to the bed and after crossing the room to lock the door, he went back to inspect his captain's wounds. And then grimaced at the sight of the bullet wound in Law's abdomen.

"I think I'll have to fish it out by hand." Penguin said apologetically. "I'm afraid we don't have any surgical tools, like you mentioned before."

"...have some sutures in my pocket." Law mumble slurred, and to show that he wasn't completely gone, he offered a faint smirk and commented on something completely off topic. "I don't think that Shachi knows that you would want to do more than just watch my back."

Penguin retaliated by offering a folded up pillow sheet. "You need to have something to bite on when I dig the bullet out." The Heart Pirate was glad there were no protests from his captain but even with cleaned hands in the bathroom sink, Penguin wasn't sure whether or not there would be a risk for infection.

It took Penguin some time to take care of the wound, and was rather relieved Law had passed out in the beginning of the process, as there was no anesthetic to numb the pain. By the time he'd gotten around to finishing up with Law's wound as well as his own not so severe wound, his captain had woken up.

-x-

Relief swept through Penguin at the sight of his captain waking up. "How are you feeling?" The Heart pirate asked. "The marines are still looking for us. I heard them pass by the building an hour ago."

"I suspected that would be the case. Someone must have seen us." Law said in reply before he indicated his bandages. "Was the amount of sutures I had adequate?"

"Yes, there were extra. The only thing I'd say is that when you're well enough, you should make sure that there are no infections that come of it."

"You did a good job with what was on hand, so if that's all I will have to deal with, that is quite all right." Law fell silent before he reached over and tapped Penguin's wrist. "Let me take a look at your leg."

Penguin didn't sit down as he was still reeling over the compliment that Law had given him, so much more so because his captain hadn't even bothered to check his own wound, because he trusted that the pale eyed pirate had done fine with the stitches. Penguin was flattered because he didn't consider himself the best at doing said stiches, no matter how many time he assisted Law or watched his captain do those stitches. Penguin sat down on the bed the moment Law patted the sheets, and stuck out his left leg to rest it on his captain's lap. The pale eyed Heart Pirate watched Law silently as he checked the wound with careful fingers, and Penguin realized that Law treated him more carefully. Penguin felt that more and more that kind of care pointed to how much more concerned Law was about his own crew's well-being compared to his own.

"It seems like you did all right with your leg as well." Law said as he lightly slapped the limb near where it had been bandaged.

"Hey!" Penguin let out a startled laugh at the slap and drew his leg away with a protest. "What about the wound?"

"Yours didn't even need stitches." Law said as he reached over and slapped Penguin's nearest thigh this time around.

Penguin sat up, and after a brief second, made the decision to slide over to Law in order to give his captain a hug. "I meant what about your wound, not mine."

"I'll be fine. The bullet is out and there were no fragments, so it will heal at a regular pace as any other wound would." Law sagged against Penguin as he let out a sigh. "I do feel rather drained, however."

"Emotionally or physically?" Penguin asked as he considered the consequences of pulling Law onto his lap, and decided against it due to concern that they might both fall off the bed and onto the ground.

"No comment." Law said as he gently pulled himself out of his crewmate's embrace. The pirate captain offered a smirk. "Although, I would have thought that my being physically exhausted ought to be obvious, considering what just happened."

Penguin was about to ask his captain why his hands had closed over his own until Law leaned up against him to peck him on the cheek. Penguin stuttered nonsense at the gesture as Law smirked and held his hands tighter before he asked a completely random question.

"Why have you never taken your hat off before?"

Penguin dropped his gaze, gripping Law's hands in return. "It normally brought me nothing but trouble growing up, and because of my eyes, it was hard to make friends until I took to wearing a hat. But even with the hat it was a bit hard to explain to people, so..." Penguin gave a faint shrug. "When I joined your crew, I had a place where no one would judge me because of my eyes, and even after everyone saw them, they just told me what Shachi had said to me. That they were neat and interesting and that I could leave my hat off now and again." The Heart Pirate saw that Law was about to speak, but whatever it was that he was going to say was interrupted by the sound of some door in the distance being opened with a loud crash, accompanied by shouts. Penguin freed his hands from Law's and got out of bed, his head turning this way and that as he looked for a quick way to escape as he let out an exasperated sigh. "Marines."

"I would think that would be accurate considering the unnecessary force that was used." Law said.

"They'll find us." Penguin fretted as he looked around the room again.

"Maybe." Law agreed, not sounding too concerned.

Penguin turned to fix his captain with a look. "You are not in any shape to fight."

"Neither are you." Law pointed out. "I can, however, use my powers. Briefly, anyway."

"You should save your energy for later, when we need to get to the ship." Penguin insisted.

"There aren't very many other options other than to fight." Law said lightly.

Penguin spotted the closet in the room, and as he looked at it, the Heat Pirate tensed up as he became aware of Law's breath as it spilled against his neck before his voice sounded directly next to his ear.

"I think it would be a gambol to go in there." Law mused as he looked at the closet over Penguin's shoulder. "It is likely too small for the two of us anyway."

"But it would get us out of sight. I think the marines will overlook it because it is so small, and they wouldn't expect us to do something like hide." Penguin led Law over to the closet and reached out to open it. But as soon as he did so, the pale eyed Heart Pirate realized that it was very cramped and that they would be unable to fit in it side by side.

Law leaned against Penguin's side for support. "My powers are still an option, you know." The dark haired pirate captain almost sounded apprehensive as he eyed the small space before them.

Penguin had no idea why his captain would be apprehensive at all but with the marines getting closer he had no time to think. The Heart pirate stepped forward and squeezed into the closet. Penguin slid down on to the ground, adjusted, and then sighed. He couldn't even stretch his legs out fully. Penguin shook his head ruefully. "I guess you were right. This probably isn't the best idea."

Law said nothing.

Penguin glanced up and was startled by the look on Law's face. While the Heart pirate was concerned about being found by the marines, he found that he couldn't tear his gaze from Law's. His captain looked excited with the way his golden eyes were strangely glowing in the dim of the room. Law's breath had even appeared to quicken, and Penguin doubted that it was because of his captain's wound. No, it was something else entirely.

In that moment, Law looked like he wanted to jump Penguin in the closet and ravish him.

Penguin wouldn't have minded that at all had he not been worried about being discovered and arrested in what would be no doubt a compromising position.

Law had other plans; he gave his crewmate no time to protest or even make an attempt to rise as he made an attempt to join his crewmate in the closet.

The Heart Pirate hastily reached out to press a hand against Law's chest. "Your wound."

"It'll be fine." Law said in a matter of fact tone. When Penguin didn't remove his hand, Law reached up and removed his hat before he dropped it onto his crewmate's lap.

Penguin was confused until he realized why his captain had put the hat there, and grunted as he suddenly found Law straddling his lap in place of the hat that had been there a moment before. The Heart Pirate couldn't help but admire his captain's deviousness as Law reached out to catch his hat before it hit the ground. But then Law set the hat on the ground just outside the closet, and before Penguin could ask why he'd settled it further out from the closet, his captain pressed up against him, his breath coming out in rapid little pants.

"I think I might just have to order you to not wear a hat now and again." Law adjusted so that his legs were on either side of his crewmate's so that he could better lean up against Penguin so that they could be chest to chest. The Heart pirate captain locked eyes with Penguin with a faint smirk. "You looked..." Law apparently couldn't find the right word so he merely ground down against the pale eyed Heart Pirate's lap with something akin to a faint moan of frustration. When Law spoke again, his voice was barely restrained as he breathed into Penguin's right ear in a very insistent tone, coupled with another faint moan. "Shut the damn closet door and touch me now. Don't just sit there staring at me like that."

Penguin wasn't sure what kind of stare he had been giving his captain but he certainly liked the sound of Law's suggestions.

Law let out a harsh breath and leaned over to nip Penguin's shoulder, clearly pleased the other man still wore just a tank top. When Penguin seemed to be frozen in place, either through surprise or disbelief, Law nipped down on the skin a little harder. "Close it now, Penguin."

The Heart Pirate immediately reached over to do as told, because now that Law was on his lap, he most certainly did want to touch his captain. With the closet door now shut, the visible light was even less than before, so much so that there was only a dim outline of his captain. But that wasn't a problem if all he had to do right now was to rely on touch. In fact, Penguin wanted to touch Law more than he initially thought he would be able to get away with. With that in mind, Penguin dropped his hands and traced his fingers beneath Law's shirt, before he let his hands drop lower to cup his captain's ass in those jeans in order to give it an experimental squeeze. "May I touch you here?" Penguin tugged the pants down as much as he was able to with the belt in place. "Here?"

Law bucked in surprise at the sudden groping before he growled something under his breath and ground forward into Penguin's lap in return with a low hiss of 'yes.'

A door slammed open, was slammed shut again, and then the voices of the marines were right outside the room they were in.

Law quieted as he pressed his face to Penguin's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his crewmate's neck to hang on.

Penguin dared to take Law's belt off and tug the jeans down a bit further to trace a few fingers along tanned skin, and then again, to confirm the fact that for some reason Law wore no briefs that day. "Someone went commando today?" Penguin whispered as he dipped his fingertips down further. "Is there any particular reason for that or did you just forget?"

"Take a guess." Law returned in a quiet voice as his arms briefly squeezed around his crewmate's neck. "I think you are smart enough to figure out my intentions."

"There are a few ways to interpret a lack of briefs, captain." Penguin muttered back as the marines got even closer to their inn room, from the sound of it. "You could have forgotten to have laundry done because you sleep in strange cycles. I swear you were asleep in the kitchen and using Bepo as a pillow that one morning."

"Maybe. Or perhaps I have sensed your overwhelming desire to touch me with less clothing on every time you get me in a room alone." Law drawled, none too subtly lifting his hips up and then slowly grinding back down against Penguin's lap. "And you should shut up and just touch me already unless you're not up to doing anything today with the marines around and your…injury."

"I'm fine." Penguin said as he gave another squeeze to his captain's backside in retaliation for Law grinding down against his crotch. His captain moving in such a way was making that part of his anatomy wake up fast. Penguin felt there was no use denying how hard he was getting from Law's taunts and faint teasing. Because Law had started to slowly grind down against his lap at a slow pace, and wore a faint smirk as he made the motions. His captain had to have known how he was affecting him, especially since each grind down against his lap had to have clued Law into the fact that his crewmate was steadily getting harder. Penguin would soon want his pants off for how uncomfortable it would soon become to have a stiff erection in his pants.

"Penguin?" Law sounded rather smug now as he mouthed the side of the other man's neck. "Do you want to do something right now?"

Did Penguin want to rip Law's pants off and run his hands all over that ass and wipe that smirk off his captain's face in favor of another expression?

Yes, he did.

But Penguin couldn't say that to Law without being overcome with embarrassment for wanting to do just that.

"What about the marines?" Penguin brought his right hand to the back of Law's head and gripped hair to yank his captain's head back so that they could look one another in the eyes. "And you never really did say exactly why you weren't wearing briefs."

Law didn't say anything other than to continue to smirk as if he knew exactly what was on his crewmate's mind and what exactly it was that he wanted to do to him.

Penguin used his left hand to dip further down the back of his captain's pants and it was interesting to see the change on Law's face from smirk to closed eyes and gritted teeth, like his captain was trying to keep quiet. Penguin moved his fingers back up from the pants in order to pull the jeans down further, and groaned something because as soon as the pants were down as far as he could get them, Law pressed down against his lap again. Penguin let go of his captain's hair after that.

"Do you have anything for that?" Law indicated the 'that' with a quick press backward against the hand that Penguin had on his back before he leaned forward to mumble against his crewmate's shoulder. "Because spit is unacceptable and will likely be too painful to be anywhere near pleasurable. For me, at least. I'm not sure whether you'd like doing it so roughly, considering the time you shoved me over the desk and-"

"Captain…" Penguin cut in with a groan, knowing that Law was serious but at the same time still teasing him. And it didn't help that Penguin could feel Law against his stomach and found that his captain was already as aroused as he was the more Law sagged against him.

"Do you have some kind of lubrication?" Law panted in Penguin's ear, subconsciously grinding down against the other's lap. "Because if you don't, this may have to wait until we are back on the ship. I have some medical lubrication that would do, if that's the case."

"I have some with me." Penguin's right hand dropped to a pocket to fumble out a bottle that he'd had gotten some time back, never thinking he'd get to use it. "I got it some time ago on the island on the off chance something like this happened."

"Oh, you carry it around with you?" Law drew back and flashed another smirk at his crewmate, even if it was hard to see in the dim, almost dark confines of the closet. "That's rather kinky of you. Did you think you'd get to use it one of those times in the infirmary?" Law moved his hands to either side of Penguin's head to lightly grip the short black hair. "Or did you think you'd have time to use the inn bed when we came ashore for supplies and we gave the rest of the crew the slip for an hour or two?" Law gave his crewmate no time to respond as he angled Penguin's head slightly to the side to bring him into a kiss.

Penguin made a sound of surprise before he immediately returned the kiss, both men making the attempt to eat one another's tongues. Penguin won out in the end by lightly slapping Law's bare ass with his left hand, making his captain let out an indignant gasp. Penguin licked his way into the kiss after that as he vaguely heard the marines search the room.

Huh, he had forgotten that they were there in the room at all, so focused had penguin been on Law. But just as quickly as they had entered the room, the marines seemed to give up and leave. There was a shout to find 'Trafalgar Law' and that made Penguin break the kiss sooner than he would have liked. He let out a brief laugh before he offered Law a small smile. "It seems like everyone wants you, captain."

Law tilted his head to the side as if in thought before a genuine little smile crossed his lips, so small that Penguin nearly missed it due to poor lighting. "But they don't want me in the way that you would like me, do they?"

"No, they don't." Penguin breathed out as his left hand joined his right behind Law's back to get the bottle open. And once it was, Penguin dumped some of the liquid out onto his fingers. "I want you like this." Penguin brushed his lips against Law's firmly as he slid a few slick fingers down the other's lower back before dropping them down further. "And I want to do things like this to you."

Law squirmed around briefly in surprise on Penguin's lap in response to the finger, before he angled his head in order to deepen the kiss with a low moan. Slowly, almost subconsciously, Law ground up against Penguin's abdomen in response to the finger's movement.

"I want you." Penguin said again as he added a second finger. "I wanted to try this on the ship, in the infirmary the other day, but people kept interrupting my attempts."

"Is that why…you kept try to get me to sit on your lap on one of the cots?" Law questioned as he breathed heavily against Penguin's neck. "Or in the kitchen, when you were trying to get my pants off but Bepo came in and thought I'd gotten my belt stuck in the drawer?"

"Yes." Penguin admitted. "And the time that you went to wake me in my room and I wasn't coordinated enough to grab your arm."

"I thought so. What would you have done had you gotten me on your bed?" Law let out some helpless groan at some movement Penguin made with his fingers.

"I might have tried this, yes, had I not thought about it and the possibility that Shachi might come in at any moment and seen us." Penguin answered. "He's taken to pestering me to check on how I'm feeling, though I'm sure it's because he'd like to spar with me again." Penguin made a slight buck of his own hips, and that just made Law throw his head back subconsciously, and probably more due to the sensation of what Penguin's fingers were still doing. That was fine. It made it easier for the pale eyed Heart pirate to trace his mouth along Law's throat if he leaned forward, and he laid a few light bites here and there over his captain's throat, where he could feel the pulse beneath his lips. Penguin bit down a little harder, and it drew out a faint whine in return, and it had seemingly come out unbidden. Penguin stilled his fingers as he swiped his tongue across the skin briefly and spoke. He needed to be sure of something, now that he had thought of it. "Do you want me to keep doing this right now, or should we stop this and leave?"

"More. Do more." Law said after a moment, shifting his hips in an attempt to get Penguin to move his fingers again. "Don't you dare stop now that you're already doing it." The pirate captain turned his head slightly to catch Penguin's eyes. "Or is this to get back at me for pretending that nothing was going on after you'd kissed me that first time, and a few times after that?"

"Well, it is true that you were ignoring me, at least until I cornered you that wretchedly hot day. It was a little harder after that." Penguin began to draw his fingers away. "But I never did do anything about you pretending to be clueless, did I?" Penguin was mostly just getting more liquid from the bottle but Law took it as if he were withholding any more touching because of the times he'd played oblivious to Penguin making a move on him.

Law hissed something under his breath before he rested his hands on Penguin's shoulders and looked him in the eye with something akin to frustration. "What are you doing?"

"I thought you wanted me to stop so we could escape?" Penguin dared to ask, while trying very hard not to laugh at the incredulous look his captain was giving him. And he almost did break down into laughter when Law stubbornly wrapped his arms around his neck again and pressed firmly up against Penguin's chest and lap.

"Either keep going or let me do something to you instead." Law said after a moment, as if he'd needed a moment to compose himself.

"Can you do something right now or do you want my fingers again?" Penguin felt he was pushing it but Law's reaction was well worth any trace of embarrassment he may have felt.

"Yes, I could probably manage something despite these cramped quarters, but I'd rather you continue what you'd been doing." Law admitted after a few moments.

"This?" Penguin dared to tease Law's lower back with newly slicked fingers, and did laugh this time as his captain reached around impatiently and moved his fingers down to where he wanted them.

"I will remember this the next time you want to do something back on the ship." Law warned as he pressed back with a slightly exasperated sigh before he let go of Penguin's hand.

"You're fun to tease." Penguin mused aloud, before he slipped two fingers back in before Law could think to take issue with his words. And Penguin began to move his fingers because his captain reacted instantly as he settled against him with a low moan and a shift backward as if silently asking Penguin to get a move on already and quit going so damn slowly.

Penguin thrust his fingers in response to hearing Law gasp at something before the pirate captain mindlessly thrust back against those fingers with a muttered sound of insistence. Penguin did the motion again and got the same response, and returned to kissing Law's mouth and then his throat, depending on the way his captain responded to him. When Penguin felt he had spent long enough, he added a third finger into the mix, and after that drew out an almost whine from Law, Penguin wasn't sure how much longer he could help himself. A minute later, after all those damn moans later and Law biting him lightly on the shoulder, Penguin really couldn't take it anymore as he removed his fingers.

Law pressed close with a note of confusion, yet no sarcastic remark came as if he were too turned on to properly care whether or not his crewmate was teasing him anymore. Law had even lightly nudged his head against the side of Penguin's and the pale eyed Heart Pirate couldn't help but smile at the reaction. He wouldn't have thought to apply the word cute to Law, but that was what he thought of his captain right then. Penguin urged Law up off of his lap, and felt the other man's arms scrabble around until they locked back around Penguin's neck again and Law settled on his knees on either side of Penguin's legs. Or tried to, anyway. The Heart Pirate heard a ragged breath issue out against the top of his head from his captain. Law appeared to be eager for more and Penguin was ready for more as well, now that his captain wasn't teasing him, nor was he teasing Law in return. Penguin ran a hand lightly along the other's length, which dragged out a small moan and mindless thrust into his hand.

"Want you." Penguin informed Law, as he let go. "I want you now. Don't care that the marines are around." The Heart Pirate wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to speak coherently the longer they were in the closet and he had his captain on his lap in that small space. Penguin let Law cling to him as he struggled out of his own pants awkwardly, letting out a sigh as the strain was gone from no longer having his damn dick trapped in his pants. "Going to touch you." Penguin muttered as he reached up under Law and cupped his ass in order to give it a squeeze, rather surprised how fast this had escalated. Penguin cupped the skin again in question, and the motion drew out a breathless gasp from Law. Penguin paused as he glanced down to his captain's heaving abdomen, and wondered that, even if the bandages were free of blood, if doing this right now might tear the stitches. It made the Heart Pirate wonder if perhaps they shouldn't do this right now…

The hesitation allowed one of them a clear mind, and with a squirm of skin against skin, Law suddenly vanished after a few hastily spoken words.

Penguin stared at his captain's hat, before he picked it up lest some questionable fluids got on it, and wondered what the hell had just happened.

Law just left.

 _Left._

And even though he couldn't see it very well right now, Penguin knew for a fact that he was still painfully aroused. And the pale eyed Heart Pirate was certain Law was in a similar state as well. Penguin was confused as to why Law had left so suddenly and wondered if it was perhaps because he was embarrassed or something about what had been about to happen. Sneaky bastard had taken care to leave his hat outside the closet, but Penguin hadn't thought it would be used as a means to escape. But that couldn't be why Law had gone, considering what they'd done thus far. Before The Heart Pirate could puzzle over his captain's reasoning, especially after Law had damn near insisted that Penguin continue to finger fuck him, of all things, his captain decided to interrupt his thoughts.

"We need to leave, Penguin, before the marines come back." Law's voice was calm and collected as it sounded directly outside the closet, even if the Heat Pirate captain's breath was a bit rushed and uneven.

"I'm coming." Penguin ignored the soft laugh that emitted from Law at his poor choice in words. He would have told his captain that there would be no way in hell he could get off any time soon, but decided to refrain from rising to the bait. Not when the mood had been broken and the looming threat of marines came back to the forefront of Penguin's mind.

"I'll go on ahead if you need to take a bit longer in there." Law's voice was heavily amused. "I'll even keep watch if your need to have your hands otherwise occupied for a few minutes."

"I am not jacking off right now, captain." Penguin set his captain's hat aside as he hitched his pants up reluctantly, before he picked it up again. "I'm not in the mood anymore." As the Heart Pirate emerged from the closet, he found out that he'd had no response to his mood statement because Law had already left the room. "Wait for me!" Penguin called after his captain, and stopped only to grab the sheathed nodachi in the room before he jogged with a limp to catch up with Law to pass of the weapon.

Law seemed to be surprised that he'd left it, and Penguin gave it to him with a knowing smile. "Have something on your mind, captain?"

"Perhaps." Law said shortly as he shouldered his blade.

"Your hat." Penguin offered the spotted, white hat to his captain.

Law took it, gave his crewmate a crewmate a searching look, before he plopped it right onto Penguin's head and then studied him briefly before smirking. "Hang onto that for now." The pirate captain turned away. "Let's go."

Penguin was glad of the hat because he was sure he flashed, but he was allowed glimpse of Law's tousled hair and decided that he liked it and he would leave Law's hat on his head for now. He followed along after Law, and wondered if his captain had put the hat on his had because he's noticed people giving him funny looks as they left the inn and exited onto the streets. Penguin was grateful either way, because he hated the stares because he couldn't do anything about it. But the hat shaded them even if it didn't completely stop his eyes from being seen, but at least this way, it was not as obvious what color they were.

The pale eyed Heart Pirate had the urge to drag Law down and alley and give him a kiss for the considerate act, even if he was sure Law would deny doing such a thing. But with the shouts of the marines, Penguin knew he had to focus on the present. He could deal with his feelings later over Law when they were both safely back on the ship or lying low somewhere out of sight. As the two set off in search of a place on the island to meet up with their crewmates off shore, the thought of escaping the island briefly left Penguin as the Heart Pirate noted that Law still had a bulge in his jeans. Penguin sneakily drew close enough to lightly slap his captain's ass. "The marines might find us if you use your powers."

"Which is why I am not using my powers right now." Law said in return, not outwardly reacting to his crewmate's slap. "Contact the ship. We need to find a rendezvous that will work."

Penguin stared hard at his captain's back, before he drew the baby transponder snail out of his pocket to do as asked.

Law really was a vexing individual at times. His captain knew he was uncomfortable at being stared at with out a hat on and had provided his own in response. Law had said before in the closet of the inn that he wanted to be touched but then ran away when he knew exactly what Penguin had been intending to do.

So why, then, did he leave? Was it really something as simple as embarrassment or was it something more? Something that Penguin was unaware of, perhaps? The pale eyed Heart Pirate slid Law a sideways glance before he decided that he would be sure to bring up his captain's reaction the next time they were alone.

But the next time they would be alone together would actually be a lot sooner than either of them had anticipated, because in a few minute's time, Penguin and Law found themselves in a highly questionable shop in their continued effort to stay out of sight of the marines.

For Penguin, to say that it was awkward to be in that particular shop with his captain would be an understatement, especially when Law damn well knew from his face that he was getting some ideas from a few of the items that could be seen.

And the store had nothing that would be useful to aid in their escape so much as it had more to do with what he and his captain had been getting up to in the closet of the inn.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: I found I like the idea of the Heart Pirates being all happy around Law and protective of him and then boom, I decided out of the blue that Penguin would have some (slightly) kinky ideas regarding his captain but wouldn't admit it aloud (he wants to tie Law up and or handcuff him-shh I haven't quite decided yet) and no one would have thought it of him. Not even Law, for that matter. But I also decided Penguin's too nice and won't do anything unless Law specifically goads him into doing it (like in this chapter-I've wanted to write some smutty thing in a closet in a fic at some point for some reason, lol).

And I let Law get shot in the fic because there was a need for a small amount of sea stone. Penguin kept the bullet after getting it out of the wound, btw. And why he kept it...well, I decided that he needs some way to keep Law from warping away the next time that they are alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Penguin couldn't believe that of all the shops lining the town on the island that _this_ particular shop was the one that he and his captain had ended up in. Based solely off the questionable merchandise, and the overkill of handcuffs and silk rope dotting the shelves, the pale eyed Heart Pirate believed that he and Law had just walked into a sex shop of some kind. And what Penguin saw in one corner of the shop gave him an idea of what to do about his captain's tendency of vanishing from sight.

"I wasn't aware people would require such a place but I guess I am not surprised in the least bit that it would exist." Law said suddenly, his voice bemused. "I rather doubt the marines will think to check in here, so we should be safe, for now." Law gave the store a once over and added. "Although given what is in here, safe is a relative term."

Penguin briefly looked away from Law as he tried very hard to not respond to that, because he was fairly certain of what his captain was hinting at. Instead, when the Heart Pirate brought his gaze back to Law, it was to find his captain eying the merchandise all around the store with an amused smirk. Penguin couldn't help but smile as well, although it was because he was remembering the sea stone bullet in his pocket. Law would kill him for even thinking to keep it if given the chance, so Penguin would have to be sneaky. He wanted something taken care of before his captain saw him and what it was that he was up to.

But first, he needed a way to distract Law. Given what he saw whenever he turned his head, Penguin had ideas all right, and none of them remotely appropriate while on the run from the marines. Penguin saw a room in the back of the store, near what appeared to be storage, so, as Law meandered around the shop with a smirk plastered on his face, Penguin went over to the owner of the shop. The pale eyed Heart Pirate softly inquired about the room and the man passed off a key and winked.

"Can you incorporate this into something here?" Penguin asked as he drew out the bullet. "And so that it won't get knocked loose."

The man looked at the bullet, looked at Law wandering around, and then back to Penguin. "You have something in mind?"

Penguin's gaze lingered on a collar, and just as he was about to find some handcuffs, because really, a _collar_ , the shop keeper had already seen what caught his eyes.

"I wouldn't recommend that one. Too tight." The shop keeper leered at Penguin. "I'll take a look in back and find something that I can stick that stone in so it won't get shaken loose."

"How much will it cost?" Penguin asked, again checking to make sure that Law was out of earshot.

The shop keeper caught the pale eyed pirate' gaze lingering and grinned, tapping the key on the counter. "Why don't you use the room in the back there? The one on the left? Should give me enough time to find something and get it taken care of."

"And the price?" Penguin asked again.

"I'll do it for free." The man said simply. "Those damn marines are hell on my business when they linger on the island in such a force." The shop keeper's leer was back. "Besides, it's good to see younger men such as yourselves live it up a little. Why, just the other day, there was-"

Penguin hastily vacated the front counter, embarrassed as he crossed the room to go over to Law, who was still smirking at some of the shelves.

"Find something you like here?" Law asked lightly as he cast a brief glance over his shoulder at his crewmate.

Penguin felt that Law was most certainly teasing him so he merely reached out and gripped his captain by the arm.

Law raised a brow at the action but said nothing as he allowed Penguin to lead him over to the room nearby and unlocked the left hand door.

Penguin was a little offended that Law was still smiling at him even as he closed the door. The Heart pirate then observed the room and decided he deserved any and all teasing because of what was in the room.

A bed.

The rest of the room was littered with unopened boxes of stuff pertaining to sexual escapades of varying degrees and natures.

How very awkward.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Penguin?" Law queried in a sarcastic way. "This room can't be clean, considering its dubious use."

"I'm not going to do _that_." Penguin said even if he wanted to. "I just want wanted to try something."

"Like what?" Law asked with another infuriating smirk.

"This." Penguin said simply as he took his captain to the ground. The pale eyed Heart Pirate had one knee lightly into Law's back in no time at all. Penguin brought one of his captain's arms behind his back to dissuade movement. "And I want to tie you up." The Heart Pirate heard what sounded like faint embarrassment in Law's voice when his captain ventured to speak after a few moments.

"I fail to see the appeal." Law stated in a vague voice. "What exactly are you trying to do?"

Penguin wanted to tell his captain that he really, really wanted to tie him up even more because even if Law didn't sound thrilled over the idea, there was still a hint of interest. A hint of interest that held a promise of something hot and interesting that might happen should the mood be in a better light. It would not, however, occur in some shady sex shop in a dark room of which cleanliness was questionable considering the decorations and the odd scents that lingered. It was very difficult for Penguin to hold back from doing what he really wanted to because of all the items scattered around the room, despite having a slight crawling sensation about how sanitary the floor was. The Heart Pirate almost lost control anyway, but Law's Devil Fruit powers ruined whatever fun Penguin may have gone through with.

"Room."

The way Law chose to use his powers threw Penguin off because the Heart Pirate suddenly found himself on the ground and pinned in a similar manner as he'd just had Law in. What really threw the pale eyed pirate for a loop was the fact that he as somehow wearing his captain's clothes.

What the heck?

"So, Penguin…" Law's breath spilled over the side of his crewmate's neck. "Should I take your actions and words to mean that you would like to tie your captain up and have your way with him?"

"Yes." Penguin only briefly hesitated before he answered. He didn't want to back down now.

"This turns you on?" Law pressed. "It turns you on when you think about restraining me in some way?"

Penguin groaned something before he managed to answer his captain. "Yes, it does."

"Then why do you sound so ashamed about it when you say so?" Law asked curiously.

"I…I'm not." Penguin tapered off when Law gripped his arm tight before he eased up and the Heart Pirate spoke reluctantly. "You're my captain but I still want to tie you up or handcuff you anyway."

"You like me." Law stated.

"Yes." Penguin was glad he was staring at the ground. He was sure he had to have a blush across his cheeks by now.

Law was silent before he muttered something.

The next thing Penguin knew he was pinning Law against the ground again.

"This place is probably not very sanitary. We should leave the shop and keep an eye out for the ship." Law said dryly. "We can't have them wait for us if we distract ourselves too much."

Penguin eased off of his captain and both of them left the room without a word. Law left the shop first but Penguin lingered behind to return the key.

"Have fun?" The shop keeper asked as he set a collar on the counter.

"Of a sort." Penguin agreed as he eyed the collar and decided it would do and felt, as he picked it up and traced the sea stone with a finger, that Law was going to kill him for it unless he had a really good sense of humor.

"Want anything else? I'll throw a few things in for a low price." The shop keeper said. "That guy that you came in with looked like he'd be a biter. Maybe you want that gag? Or those handcuffs?"

Penguin silently glanced at the aforementioned items and cursed internally. He plucked a plain set of cuffs off a shelf next to the counter and dropped them on the counter. Penguin considered a few other things and then dropped a few of those on the table as well as the shop keeper joked around some more as he finished around for a bag. Penguin was relieved to leave the shop a minute later even if he clutched a bag to his chest as if he weren't going to let go. Otherwise someone might see what was in it.

Like Law.

Penguin wasn't ready for him to see what was in the bag just yet. In fact, one item in particular Penguin was hoping Law would not see until he was able to get it on him was the collar. Penguin managed to not act overly embarrassed when his golden eyed captain gave him a searching stare for actually purchasing something.

With a shake of his head, Law began to walk. "Let's go."

"Aye, captain." Penguin said automatically as he followed after the other man. Penguin felt that he had been able to solve the problem of Law warping away, but the Heart Pirate wasn't so sure if his captain had given the okay regarding restraints. Penguin decided that he would find out the next time he was alone with Law.

But for now, they had to keep out of marine sight as they waited for their crewmates to come get them offshore.

-x-

Penguin and Law were reunited with their crew an hour later.

The pale eyed Heart Pirate had had brief doubts about getting to the ship safely considering how close a group of marines has gotten to them. Penguin knew that he should have known better than to underestimate Law's stamina, injured or not.

One moment they were running as fast as they could along the beach with marines gaining on them and the next Penguin found himself on the deck of the submarine with Law nonchalantly shouldering his nodachi. His captain looked as if he were unconcerned about the marines now that they were out of range.

For now.

The crew clamored around their captain and other fellow crewmate but instead of asking what to do about the marine ships in the distance, something else had caught their attention.

"Why're you wearing the captain's hat, Penguin?"

Penguin had completely forgotten that he was wearing it, and luckily he avoided answering it as Law stepped in to cover for him.

"He was being harassed over his eyes, so I lent my hat so that we had an easier time drawing the marine's attention." The dark haired captain said smoothly.

Penguin hadn't been harassed but felt it would have been only a matter of time before it happened and he was grateful Law had covered for him so easily. The truth would have been a bit harder to swallow and Penguin wasn't ready to admit to his crewmates that he badly wanted to fuck their captain and Law appeared to be agreeable to the idea.

"Get the ship under way and dive. We don't want the marines following us to our rendezvous with Straw Hat-ya and his crew." Law ordered, his voice holding no room for arguments. When everyone went off to do as asked, the Heart Pirate captain turned and held out a hand. "I don't think you have to worry about being hatless on the submarine, do you?"

Penguin shook his head as he silently took the hat off and gave it back to his captain. And after a brief hand touch between them, Penguin hastily went in to the cabins and that was when Shachi decided to pop up right next to him.

"So, what's in the bag, Pen?"

'Stuff I want to use on the captain' almost left Penguin's mouth. Instead, he clutched the bag closer to his chest and walked to his room, even though his crewmate still followed him. And when Shachi tried to crane over Penguin's shoulder for a peek, the redhead accidentally jostled his friend's wounded leg.

Penguin used Shachi's sudden surprise at his reaction to the jostle to get into his room. Penguin hastily hid the items from the bag around his room. The pale eyed Heart Pirate finished in time to plop the bag over Shachi's head as his fellow crewmate had entered his room without knocking.

"Hey!" Shachi protested as Penguin dragged him back out into the hall. "What's this for? I was just wondering if you got any booze on the sly."

Penguin might have scolded the red head had some other crewmates confronted him in the hall.

"The captain's hurt!"

"He said he was hit by a sea stone bullet."

"What happened?"

Penguin would have answered as best he could when his leg gave a painful twinge and he swayed in place with a grimace

Shachi got the bag off by then and gave his friend a concerned look when he saw that Penguin was favoring his leg. "You okay?"

The other crew members didn't even wait for Penguin to speak. They merely ushered him down the hall of the sub to the infirmary, their voices concerned.

"He's hurt too!"

"Damn marines!"

Penguin was too tired to bother protesting. He just let his crewmates do as they would.

But as he and a rather irate Law were fussed over by the rest of the crew, it seemed as if it would be some time before he and the captain would get a chance to be alone again.

-x-

Penguin knew that the meeting with Straw Hat Luffy and his crew was important and that discussing their plans to take on Kaido was important as well. But Penguin found it hard to focus because of how touchy feely Luffy was around Law even if it was just a friendly arm over the shoulder. Penguin didn't like it and knew that Law knew that he didn't like it because his captain was smirking at him.

And continued to smirk at him throughout the beginning and middle of the discussion, which was too long for Penguin to even think to keep his hands to himself. When the finer details of the plan began to be discussed amongst both crews, Penguin could no longer take it anymore. The pale eyed Heart Pirate rose and gave Law an obvious look before heading below deck on Straw Hat Luffy's ship, and went to where there was an aquarium and a bench or two to sit on.

"I'll be right back. I need to discuss something with my crewmate briefly." Law's voice was calm and steady.

Penguin impatiently waited for his captain to show and when he came into the room and shut the door, the pale eyed Heart Pirate found himself faced with a sarcastically said question.

"What could be so important that you can't wait until we get back to our ship to discuss it?" Law let out a grunt as Penguin silently walked right up to him, grabbed him by the arm and all but dragged him over to the bench and kissed him.

The Heart Pirate didn't even bother to shove Law over onto the seat yet. No, he wanted to kiss that damn smirk off his captain's face first. Penguin let a lot of tongue creep into the kiss in order to let Law know how agitated he was. Then, when he felt he had made his point, Penguin shoved Law backward onto the bench.

Law settled on his back and stared up at Penguin with a faint smile. "Oh, so you _did_ have something you wanted to discuss?"

"I do." Penguin settled over Law and gave a very obvious and very slow grind down against his captain's crotch with a shift of his hips. "We've been being interrupted too often in the past week. I've wanted to touch you."

"Having sex on someone else's ship would be rather tasteless." Law pointed out even as he reached his hands up to slide them lightly along Penguin's side. "But I must confess that I have wanted to touch you as well."

"It would be inappropriate to do something here, where anyone could see us, I guess." Penguin sat up to let Law up only to drag his captain onto his lap. The pale eyed Heart Pirate settled comfortably against the back of the bench and wrapped his arms around Law's waist up pull his captain's back up against his chest.

"Penguin?"

"We might not be able to go all the way right now but I still want to touch you." Penguin breathed against the side of Law's neck. "Relax and let me get you off?"

Law immediately went slack after he'd all but made haste to undo the belt of his pants and wriggle out of them slightly. And in doing that, Law revealed something else to his crewmate.

Penguin wrapped a hand around the other man's shaft and began to stoke and groaned against his captain's neck as he thumbed the tip. "You're teasing me too damn much, especially when you choose to not wear briefs."

Law was tight lipped but he gave a slight buck of his hips to press up into Penguin's hand.

Penguin figured he was being quiet because of the fact that their crewmates and Straw Hat Luffy's crew were out on deck and could potentially hear them. But unbeknownst to his captain, Penguin actually wasn't going to get him off. Not just then. Not after all the teasing that had been going on for the past week. He wanted Law to be uncomfortable until they got back to their ship, and only then would Penguin do something with his captain. The Heart Pirate slowly reached into a pocket and hoped Law wouldn't kill him for what he was about to do or for what he was to do in the near future. It wasn't the sea stone item he'd gotten but another to drive Law a bit crazy.

Penguin stopped stroking Law, and when he started fumbling with what was in his hand was when his captain finally spoke up in an impatient tone.

"What are you doing?" Law asked, before he reached for his own lap with a sigh. "If you're not going to finish then don't start. Don't even say you'll do it if you won't."

Penguin slapped his captain's hand away and bit down on the side of his neck before speaking. "I will, but not until later." Penguin hastily slipped something around Law's dick and felt a sharp intake of breath from his captain as realization of what was there set in. Penguin felt he might have gone too far with a cock ring of all things but instead of an angry Law he got a turned on Law. Or at least Penguin thought so, because his captain had abruptly turned around on his lap and sealed his lips over his own for a deep kiss.

"Kinky." Law breathed against Penguin's lips as he broke the kiss. "I was wondering why you stayed a bit longer in that shop." The dark haired pirate captain was silent as he allowed his crewmate to tug his pants back up in place, and after a brief caress that made Law set his jaw, he added. "I didn't think you'd get a c-"

"I'll take it off later and take care of it when we're alone later." Penguin ran a hand lightly along Law's back. "I think I'd like to suck off you to finish later tonight."

"I'll think about it." Law looked like he was going to give his crewmate another kiss when there was a single loud knock on the door.

The two hastily parted from one another as Shachi poked his head inside.

"Were you guys fighting?" Shachi asked due to the fact that Penguin's face was flushed and Law was fidgeting with his hands over his lap.

Both Law and Penguin shook their heads in response to their red haired crewmate's question.

"Well, the plans have been finalized, so we can go back to our ship." Shachi informed his crewmates before he withdrew from the room.

Penguin and Law rose from the bench and the pale eyed Heart Pirate dared to go and grind up against his captain's backside. Penguin even slipped a hand around to palm Law's crotch with a hand as he traced the ring preventing his captain's release. "My offer stands, if you're still interested tonight, so long as you don't take this off for too long."

Law pressed briefly against Penguin's hand before he continued on his way to the door as if he wasn't spotting an erection that he could do nothing about at that point in time.

-x-

It took longer than Penguin thought it would to get back to their submarine but that wasn't the worry. His worry was that Law would be angry at him for using that cock ring but at the same time, his captain hadn't taken it off. That Penguin could tell, anyway, because Law was acting like nothing was going on again. In fact, his captain didn't seem to be upset in the least bit. But once the ship was under way, there was no indication from Law that the pale eyed Heart Pirate should go corner him in the infirmary or something of the sort to finish what had been more than hinted at. Instead, a completely unexpected sentence left Law's mouth.

"I'm going to go to bed." And without waiting to see if anyone would argue the point, which no one ever did when Law chose to sleep, the pirate captain strolled off to his room.

Penguin stared after him until his captain was gone. And then he went to his own room, slightly frustrated, and pondered a good two and a half hours before he finally made up his mind about what he would do in response.

Penguin was going to pay his captain a little midnight visit.

The pale eyed Heart Pirate gathered a few items throughout his room that he had hidden a week or so ago, and after ensuring that no one was in the hall of the sub, stole down it as silently as he could. He stood before Law's cabin door and considered the fact that he'd never lingered too long in his captain's room but to give him a cup of coffee or to wake him up and get him to roll out of bed for the day. Penguin tested the doorknob and as soon as he realized that it was open, he smiled to himself.

He would take the unlocked door as an invitation.

Penguin entered the room and closed it, before he locked it. It wouldn't do for any of their crewmates to walk in on them. They could fend for themselves for a few hours. Penguin held still to allow his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting of the room, and once he could see well enough, crossed the room over to the bed where Law was resting. As Penguin drew nearer, he discovered it was a bigger and nicer bed than his own, and felt a little jealous over the fact. Then he decided that it would be good to have a bed big enough for two people.

The Heart Pirate turned his attention to his captain, and found that Law was fast asleep, and it had to have meant that he'd been exhausted. Penguin couldn't think of a time when he wasn't. Penguin watched as Law made some soft sound and turned over with a sigh, sheet sliding down his chest to reveal tattoos in the shape of a heart across his chest.

Penguin also noticed that Law wasn't wearing a shirt.

Perhaps Law had been waiting for him after all and had given up and gone to sleep. Penguin considered it as he eyed the tanned skin that was visible. He wanted to jump Law right now, but he had to be patient and get a little something taken care of first.

Law's tendency to flee when it got a little too hot in the room from all the heavy touching and kisses.

Penguin glanced down at a slim, loose collar in his hand and where it had been fitted with the sea stone bullet. There was no doubt in pale eyed pirate's mind that Law might overreact a little to being collared. He would take it off if Law really despised it, but he was hoping that his captain might feel a little something other than the sea stone. Penguin certainly felt himself getting a little hard in response to the idea of collaring and cutting Law off from his powers, however temporarily, so he could finally get around to what Law had been teasingly denying him for at least two weeks and especially when they'd been in that closet a week ago at the inn.

Penguin stared at the rise and fall of Law's chest and knew his captain would not be so calm the moment he secured the collar around his neck. Penguin carefully straddled Law's waist at the thought and carefully eased his captain's head up with a hand cupped behind the back of it to slide the collar around from behind. Emboldened at no reaction to the straddling or the lifting of his captain's head, Penguin carefully settled his captain's head back on the bed. As soon as Law's neck touched the collar, a slight furrow crossed Law's brow. Penguin hastily belted the collar together and closed the tiny lock with a click. He'd made sure to have a tiny lock to slip through the collar in order to prevent Law from removing it himself.

Hands gripped Penguin's wrists instantly, and rather hard, at that.

Penguin grimaced at the pressure but otherwise didn't do anything as he glanced back down to see that Law was awake and clearly pissed off from the heated glare in his eyes. Even if he had anticipated the anger, Penguin still wasn't ready for it, but since Law didn't say anything the pale eyed man boldly slipped a few fingers beneath the collar and gave it a light tug. "You have a problem with this?"

The golden gaze seemed to flare at the words, but otherwise Law said nothing.

Penguin held his captain's gaze but dropped his right hand down to reach beneath the sheet and made a sound in the back of his throat to find that Law was naked beneath the sheets. And still had the damn cock ring on and it made Penguin feel guilty because he would have thought Law would have taken it off if he didn't think he'd show up. "You left it on?"

"Because someone said they would take care of it." Law said in a taut voice. He was quiet a moment before reaching up and tapping the collar lightly with a finger. "Where'd you get sea stone prism?"

"Guess."

"The bullet?" Law smirked as he lazily took his crewmate in and seemed indifferent to the fact that he was being straddled. Instead, he took the opportunity to tease Penguin. "Ah, so the real reason you lingered in that sex ship comes to light. Everything makes sense now." Law's golden eyes reflected interest more than anger now as he locked gazes with the pale eyes above him. "Does this go along with your desire to tie me up and have your way with me? Will I get to do anything or are you going to take care of me?" Law settled on his back more obviously as he smirked. "I'm open to suggestions."

Penguin stared.

And then stared some more.

And then the Heart Pirate slowly slide to one side so that he could hug Law to him, and hastily draped one leg over his captain's to keep him from kicking the sheets off of him. "You're doing that on purpose, aren't you?"

"I'm merely stating what you obviously want to do. You clearly have it in your head, especially because of this." Law tapped the collar around his neck again. "Was that something you saw in the store and decided you wanted to see me in one? Because I could have found some collar to satisfy your curiosity, no need for sea stone." The dark haired captain said, reaching up to pat his crewmate on the back. "And you are wearing too many clothes to be in my room right now, if you really were you going to take care of this." Law grabbed one of Penguin's hands and held it over his dick for emphasis. "Or were you distracted earlier?"

"I wasn't sure what you wanted tonight. You didn't say anything." Penguin said, yanking his hand free of Law's.

"I said I was going to bed." Law said incredulously. "Whenever have I stated my intention to sleep when I never keep a regular sleeping schedule? That was for you and you alone to know that as soon as you could go down the hall without the crew seeing you, that you could come and join me." Law prodded Penguin's back again. "It took you longer than I figured it would, but you're here now. So…"

"Captain. Stop making this seem like we've done it before." Penguin said with a heavy exhale.

"I have been giving it thought this past week. And seeing as I think you have sex on mind right this very moment, I would rather you just call me by my name. It's very awkward to be called captain when your subordinate obviously wants to fuck you." Law slapped a hand to Penguin's crotch to cut off a protest. "That's an order, Penguin."

The Heart Pirate stared down at Law before he gave a single nod. Penguin was already whirling over the fact that yes, they were going to likely go all the way that night, and Law had just asked him to drop formalities.

"Understood, Penguin?" Law pressed as he lightly cupped Penguin this time.

"Yes, Law." Penguin felt a little thrill go through him at the sight of Law flashing him a grateful smile, clearly pleased for some reason. And then he frowned.

"What?" Penguin wondered if Law had changed his mind already.

"Why did you want a collar with sea stone in it?" Law gave Penguin a funny look. "Any collar would do, wouldn't it?"

"You don't know why?" Penguin asked. His captain was smart; surely he'd have figured it out by now.

"Enlighten me." Law said with a wry little smile. "I'm a bit worn out at the moment due to the sea stone."

Penguin moved back and all but threw the sheet off f his captain and damn, he found the sight of Law's naked and tanned body a very nice sight. And then Penguin's gaze dropped to his captain's lap, and he flinched sympathetically at the sight of the cock ring and reached over to remove it.

Law let out a visible sigh of relief when it was gone, before he fixed Penguin with a look. "Well?"

Penguin straddled Law once more and brought his face close to look down at him. The Heart Pirate couldn't help but smile as he responded. "It's so you won't run away when we get around to actually having sex."

"I wasn't going to run." Law said defensively, even if his expression said otherwise.

Penguin reached over and slipped a finger beneath the collar to give it a slight tug. "That's why I got this, though, to prevent you from leaving so abruptly. If you really don't want to wear it right now, I'll take it off. I didn't want you to be uncomfortable, I just…" Penguin fell silent at the sensation of Law removing his belt and tugging his pants down. The pale eyed Heart Pirate braced himself with one hand and bit back a small groan as Law's hand slipped around his dick and gave it a light squeeze.

"Hm, I think that this time around, you can leave it on." Law gave another squeeze with a tiny smile on his face. "You clearly like to see me in it, as it has gotten you hot and bothered already. And as long as you take care of _this_ like you hinted at before..." Law let go to thrust his hips up at Penguin lightly to indicate his erection. "...Then I might overlook the fact that you got a collar in the first place, with sea stone set into it, and put it on me without asking first."

Penguin felt that was the go ahead, and as soon as Law let go of him he dipped down to draw his captain into a kiss as Law's arms immediately wrapped around his neck. The two of them licked their way into the kiss, and as Penguin began to dominate the kiss, he began to slowly and thoroughly inspect Law's mouth before he decided that his captain was right.

He was wearing too many clothes in this room but Penguin was sure that Law would be more than happy to help relieve him of said clothes.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Thanks for the reviews/favs/follows for the past few chapters. I honestly don't know what I'm doing anymore but I'm just going with it anyway. The next chapter might take a bit longer to post because I always take a long time to write smutty stuff and yeah it is now time for that.

I've been updating this fic more quickly because I know if I stop working on it, I'll think about it too much and then it'll take me longer to get around to updates (and I'm getting the feel that Law's crew will show up soon in the manga, and weirdly I want to go with what's on my mind before there's more canon info to work with-I'd then have an excuse to use new information to write another fic). Seeing as there's only two or three chapters left, I'd like to be able to finish the fic (obscure pairings are hard to find, so again, that's why I decided to write this and go for it).

Also, I'm considering putting this fic on A03 when I finish it, so that I can have an excuse to make the next chapter more explicit (because when it comes to smut my filter is clearly uncertain as to what it too much for ffn's site).


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: -whispers- This chapter came out smuttier than I anticipated, but I couldn't be bothered with toning it down any more without making it sound real vague.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Penguin couldn't believe that this was actually happening. Not after all the teasing and confusing signals that he had been receiving from Law for over a month. But there they were, in his captain's cabin, and Law was currently making quick work of the buttons of his short sleeved shirt; Law had forbidden him to wear the confining outfit that everyone else on the ship seemed to be content with wearing, with the exception of Jean Bart, who seemed to go for tank tops for his massive frame.

Over concern for the scars across his chest.

Penguin highly doubted that the outfit he had been wearing before he'd been wounded would hurt his skin, and felt it was an excuse for his captain to get him out of said shirt quicker. Which Law was demonstrating right now with an enthusiasm Penguin was rather confused with.

"You're quiet." Law mused aloud. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling just fine." The pale eyed Heart Pirate felt his captain's fingers nimbly undo the buttons before impatiently shoving the fabric to the side to expose his crewmate's torso. Penguin held still as best he could to allow Law to examine the scars on his chest, but it was difficult, as he was still straddling his captain's lap.

It was distracting.

"The stitches came out just fine last week, so I don't think there's any need for concern." Penguin shifted slightly as Law's fingertips caressed the scars, and added, with a faint exhale to the look his captain had given him, answered the unspoken question. "It doesn't seem to be troubling me as much as it was before." Penguin hesitated a beat, before he added. "It doesn't hurt like it did before you got the infection taken care of."

"And it shouldn't, unless you mind decides to make you remember the incident." Law returned, hands finally reaching up to slide teasingly over his crewmate's torso from shoulder to waist.

Penguin felt that Law had pressed down harder on his nipples on purpose and decided to let the other man know of something then and there before his captain chose to do that again. "I'm not very sensitive there." Penguin said, and prevented Law from returning his fingers to his chest to test the theory. Penguin felt that enough attention would elicit some response, even if it might not have turned him on as much to have that part of his body toyed with. The Heart Pirate offered a thin smile. "I thought you said I had too many clothes on?"

"I did." Law said simply, and went back to getting the other man's clothes off, his pants next.

"Why?" Penguin asked suddenly, as he slid his unbuttoned shirt off and tossed it to the side. He watched his captain's golden gaze flicked up to meet his. "Why are we doing this now?" The Heart Pirate clarified.

"What do you mean?" Law had paused in removing his crewmate's pants, and reached up to tap the pale eyed Pirate's hip. "And get up, or I can't get these off."

"You never reacted to anyone we've come across or anyone on the ship in this manner…" Penguin indicated the fact that Law had managed to wrangle his pants off of his once the pale haired pirate changed positions slightly as asked.

"I wonder..." Law left Penguin in his boxers as he lay back and stared up at his crewmate for a moment, as if thinking of something. After another few long seconds of staring, he ventured to speak, and rather evasively, at that. "Why are you interested in me, when you've shown no signs before?"

"I didn't when I first joined your crew. And when I did start to notice that I was feeling…some interest in you…I made the attempt to keep it to myself." Penguin reluctantly admitted. "I thought that I had to keep strict comradery with everyone on the ship, so that nothing awkward happened. I didn't want to get into trouble for any of those feelings, and with most of our crewmates, it was easy enough to keep my distance."

"You never felt anything for anyone else?" Law questioned and it sounded like he really wanted to know.

"Not in a romantic sense, no. I just had a mild crush on Shachi a couple years back, and then I decided that it was more fun to spar with him than anything else. He certainly pined away for some random woman, and that was enough to keep me from saying anything." Penguin frowned at the quizzical yet amused look on Law's face before he let out a sigh. "It was a one-sided thing, and he never noticed because he was too busy ogling women on islands that we visited."

Law left it alone, as if sensing Penguin's desire not to speak of their crewmate and his one time, brief interest in him. Instead, a faint smirk appeared across Law's lips as he changed tracks. "Was my appearing on your bed that one day to question you about avoiding me on my return to the crew…did that happen to have something to do with you suddenly choosing to make your feelings known?" Law questioned curiously. "Because that was certainly not a quick kiss that you gave me. It was more like you'd been wanting to do it for some time and just took advantage of the situation presented to you."

"I couldn't pretend I didn't feel something, if that is what you mean. When you were gone all of those months, I…" Penguin's voice dropped. "I may have realized then how I felt, and I…I may have fantasized you being there in my room, and when you suddenly were there and smiling at me like that, I couldn't help myself anymore."

"And what would you have done if I had not reacted to you in the kitchen?" Law asked.

Penguin felt there were too many questions going on right now and not enough touching, but he answered anyway. "I wouldn't have tried to do anything else, no matter how much I might have wanted to. Especially if you really had no interest." Penguin hesitantly met Law's eyes. "I would have been more concerned about you kicking me off of the ship for kissing you." The pale eyed Heart Pirate saw that his captain was about to say something, and realized he didn't want to hear it. Penguin hastily leaned forward to engage Law in a kiss, and briefly indulged in it before he broke it and spoke even more softly, absently trailing a hand through his captain's hair. "If you really want me to leave and not do any of this, then you have to let me know. Otherwise, I really, really want to touch you right now. I don't think I can wait for much longer."

Law was quiet, but he held his crewmate's gaze as he settled comfortably on the bed beneath him.

And smirked.

Penguin was disappointed to think that that smirk might be gone with what he had in mind to do, and as much as he wanted to ask if it was all right, he didn't want Law distracting him with any other questions. Penguin sealed his lips over Law's in a frim kiss, licking his way into it at a muffled laugh from his captain. And while keeping up the kiss, Penguin urged his captain to lift his arms over his head, and Law grumbled something into the kiss but moved his arms as Penguin directed. The Heart Pirate hastily clamped the handcuffs over Law's wrists that he'd had hidden beneath a pillow, and felt his captain briefly tense before going slack.

The golden eyed captain searched his crewmate's face with a faint frown. "Is this the extent of you tying me up?" Law asked as he shook his hands lightly to indicate the handcuffs. "Or is there more where this came from?"

Penguin believed that his captain hadn't expected him to lie directly on top of him, but decided that it was the best course of action, as he didn't want to give himself away by letting Law see his brief hesitation. Penguin had, after all, brought some silk rope with him as well. The Heart Pirate feigned ignorance of his captain's question as he asked another question. "Can you keep your hands to yourself?" Penguin ground his hips down against Law's as he added. "While I take care of _that_ for you?"

'That' being the erection that his captain clearly still had.

Law gave it some thought before a hint of a smirk settled on his features again. "And if I do touch you, are you going to tie me up with rope or something and punish me for not doing as asked?"

Penguin didn't even give that an answer as he rose up off of his captain long enough to slip out of his boxers.

"I would have helped you take that off." Law stated mildly, and he looked to be contemplating touching Penguin, just to see what would happen.

"Well, they're off now, so that doesn't matter anymore. Let me touch you already." Penguin mumbled as he settled over his captain again and kissed him. At the note of approval into the kiss, Penguin began to kiss his way from Law's lips to the side of his neck, where he worried at the skin around the collar, determined to leave a mark. Satisfied after hearing a faint sound issue from his captain at the attention, Penguin worked his way down to Law's collarbone. Penguin felt Law twitch, like he wanted to grab him, but his captain merely resettled on the bed and let out a frustrated breath. The Heart Pirate licked his way down from chest to waist, and then unceremoniously gripped Law's left leg and urged it over his shoulder. Penguin heard his captain's breath hitch, but still he made no move. Penguin held Law's left leg in place and when he felt there would be no necessary movement, leaned over and gave the tip of Law's erection a tentative lick. Penguin's grasp of Law's left leg and opposite thigh tightened to prevent Law from bucking, and when his captain relaxed, Penguin took the head into his mouth and gave it a brief suck and a quick flick of his tongue to the tip.

Law let loose some inarticulate grunt and appeared to try to part his legs a little further.

Penguin went down on Law slowly, taking his time with the head, because he knew that it was driving his captain up the wall and that he really liked it from all of the moans that he was trying to hold back, and the fact that his breath had begun to issue unevenly. Penguin didn't get to spend as much time on Law's dick as he had the time in the infirmary, because Law didn't last very long and he only had a faint, gasped warning of his name before Law slumped bonelessly on the bed with a relieved sigh. Penguin drew back and absently licked his lips, before he pressed a few kisses to the inside of Law's thighs before he licked him clean.

Law let out a breathless laugh for some reason.

Penguin ignored him until he was satisfied that his captain was relatively clean before he let Law's leg off his shoulder and leaned over his captain's body comfortably to grind down against him. "I want to do what I did to you in that closet of that inn." The Heart Pirate suddenly breathed against the side of Law's shoulder. Penguin's fingers lightly dipped down to trace Law's abdomen. "I wanted to try and fuck you in that shop after seeing everything that was in it. I want to tie you up right now and have my way with you, like when you asked me if I wanted to do that to you in that shop. But not at the moment. Not just yet." Penguin grazed his teeth along the tanned shoulder nearest his mouth. "I want to have my fingers drive you crazy first. Maybe you'll come again just from that. It seemed like you might when I tried before." Penguin wasn't entirely certain what had come over him or why his voice had dropped a bit lower as he hissed what he wanted to do to his captain. "When we were in the kitchen a few days ago, I thought for sure I was going to just fuck you against the counter, until we were interrupted."

The manner in which the pale eyed Heart Pirate was speaking, however, appeared to have an effect on Law, because the Heart Pirate captain finally left out a soft moan at Penguin's subconscious grind against his body. "Stop talking." Law spoke as if it were becoming too difficult for him to form words. "Touch me instead."

"Were do you want me to touch you?" Penguin asked lightly, even though he and Law both damn well knew where he wanted to touch him. "What do you want?"

"Your fingers." Law stated; his voice was completely void of inflection. "I want them in me."

Penguin tried and failed to keep a straight face and merely ended up blushing at the blunt statement. He did happen to have lubrication, though, because Penguin had planned all along to finally have sex with his captain that Law had been putting off for so damn long and had instead teased him mercilessly. But even as the Heart Pirate slicked the fingers of one of his hands up, Penguin decided that he was going to take his time, because Law _had_ been playing hard to get for so long. Penguin rolled off of Law and brought his captain up to his knees, drawing a confused look from Law. The pale eyed Heart Pirate merely scooted back to rest his back on against the wall, and then without warning, dragged Law to him and shoved his captain over lap, sending his Law's upper body sprawling out onto the bed. Penguin ignored the brief curse as he wrapped his left arm over Law's back and around his waist, and held his captain against him to give him a better angle. Satisfied, Penguin trailed a finger of his right hand down, and lightly held it in place.

Law turned his head to the left to peer at Penguin out of the corner of his eye, as if confused about what the other man was up to. But as soon as Law caught sight of Penguin's expression, the golden eyed man growled something under his breath and tugged at the cuffs, but could not get any purchase to get off of Penguin's lap. Law rubbed the collar against the bed uselessly, as if that would make it get off of him, and when that too did nothing he went limp but for trying to press backward against that damn teasing finger to get his crewmate to continue.

"Are you going to leave after I do this?" Penguin trailed the finger in a lazy circle. "Leave like you did after I finished fingering you in that closet?"

Law let out a sharp exhale as Penguin pressed down. The dark haired pirate captain was silent for a moment before he pressed his face against his nearest arm and let out a slow breath. "I told you before that I wasn't going to go anywhere. Besides, the sea stone in this collar will prevent me from doing so."

"How much do you want my fingers?" Penguin asked lightly, trying very hard to not sound embarrassed for asking.

"Enough that trying it on myself did not elicit as strong of a response." Law deadpanned, a fleet smirk crossing his lips. "It seems like it needs to be someone else's for it to feel really…good."

Penguin pressed a finger in at that, and watched as a faint furrow went across Law's brow. The pale eyed pirate moved his finger, and the expression on the other man's face smoothed out as he let out a faint groan. "How does that feel?"

"It feels like you don't have enough fingers in yet." Law stated bluntly, and it was clear from his tone that he was smiling again.

Penguin hastily got more lubrication and pressed a second finger without warning as he made a quick movement that made Law choke out in surprise. And before his captain could goad him again, the pale eyed pirate added a third finger for good measure as he held tight around Law's waist to prevent him from bucking back against his fingers. "Better?"

"Hm, yes, it is." Law's voice was muffled as he pressed his face against the bedsheets. The pirate captain quieted soon after, as if lost in the sensation, and then began to make some small moans here and there. When Penguin slowed, Law spoke up once more. "Keep going." Law let out a disappointed sound in the back of his throat as Penguin's fingers left him, only to let out a slow groan as they returned slick and pressed deeper than before with each movement. "Penguin…I…"

Penguin wasn't sure what his captain was going to say so he just focused on what he was doing. The pale eyed pirate took his time fingering the other man, and noted something over the few minutes that he worked Law over. "Captain, you're getting hard again." Penguin felt Law stiffen, and went still himself as the other man's voice came out in a low growl.

"I told you not to call me that when we are doing this."

"Sorry, Law." Penguin apologized sincerely. "I…forgot myself." The Heart Pirate was relieved when Law turned his head to survey him with a slightly guilty expression before he avoided eye contact and lightly sighed.

"It is nice, every once and awhile, to just be a person. To not be someone with authority and responsibility for other people." Law tugged uselessly at the handcuffs before he attempted to spread his legs as if to silently urge Penguin to continue.

Penguin did so, and gave a few experimental thrusts with his fingers before he removed them. Penguin gently removed his arm from around Law's waist and back as he urged his captain to sit on his lap. "Is that part of the reason why you're letting me do this with you?" The Heart Pirate still hadn't gotten a very clear reason as to why he and Law were suddenly in this position.

"Please leave the discussion for another time. I do not want to think at present why I decided that it was a good idea to let one of my subordinates fuck me when I feel conflicted over the idea." Law lightly rested his hands against Penguin's chest as he looked his crewmate in the eyes. "I would rather we enjoy ourselves at present." Law tilted his head as he offered a faint smirk. "I suppose I should also apologize for teasing you for as long as I did." The dark haired captain lifted his handcuffed hands over Penguin's head and rested them around the back of his neck to trail his fingertips along his crewmate's hairline.

Penguin rested his back heavier against the wall and reached down to trace his hands along Law's back, and then slipped some fingers back in, searching.

Law pressed closer, his breath exhaling sharply against the side of Penguin's neck. "You want to do it this way?"

"Yes." Penguin said simply, before he removed his fingers and guided Law down. The pale eyed pirate knew from the sensation and Law gasping that his captain could now feel just how hard he was. When Penguin felt as if Law were most of the way in, he gave a sharp thrust up and buried himself to the hilt with a gasp. It earned him a bite on the neck. Penguin groaned softly as he felt Law settle on his lap with a shaky sigh before the golden eyed pirate's voice came out in a rather vague tone.

"I feel rather full..." Law breathed harshly against Penguin's shoulder. "It is different than I imagined it would be...but it is an interesting sensation."

Penguin groaned something and kissed Law as he dipped a hand between them to rest against his captain's abdomen and then dropped down to his waist to lightly caress the tanned skin. "Want to feel how much of me is inside you now?" Penguin figured that the moan he received in response was an affirmative, so the Heart Pirate reached around with both hands to grab Law's backside to urge him up, and then let him back down with a thrust.

It apparently felt good, because Law's grip around the back of Penguin's beck tightened, and the dark haired pirate captain lifted himself on his own accord and made a fell into a quick rhythm, like he was trying to get as much of Penguin in him with every thrust down he made with his hips. And quiet suddenly, Law sounded very indecent as he took Penguin in him again and again once he found an angle he liked.

Penguin held on and let Law fuck himself, because it was hot, and because it seemed quite unlike his captain to do something like this. And he liked it enough because soon Penguin was comfortable enough with the whole situation to egg Law on by breathing against his throat and making some attempt at talking dirty, even if he felt, had their positions been reversed, that Law would be merciless in teasing him. "I knew you liked my cock when you sucked off it last time in the storage room. Is it better when I'm in you like this?" Penguin was cut off as Law gripped his hair and kissed him, hungrily biting and licking his way into the kiss. Law's movements slowed soon after, until they stopped entirely as Law released Penguin from the kiss to gasp out. "Can't…"

The 'can't what' was not answered because Penguin figured that he had to let Law know something then and there about his soon to be intentions.

"Need to feel you more." Penguin sighed against Law's shoulder in a faint moan. "Want to fuck you into the bed." The pale eyed Heart Pirate urged Law up off of his lap at the thought and sent his captain sprawling onto his back on the bed. Penguin couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Law looking highly and profoundly annoyed that he'd left him there.

Well, annoyed at the handcuffs, mainly, because while they were not exactly restricting Law's movement, the item was inconvenient enough to be a problem. After some consideration, and a tilt of his head as he examined his crewmate, Law let his head drop back as he spread his legs none too subtly.

Penguin stared, momentarily forgetting what it was he was doing, until a pair of golden eyes fixed the Heart Pirate with a look as Law lifted his head again. Penguin met those eyes, and it wasn't until Law spoke with a tuned on moan that he remembered what he was supposed to be doing right now.

"What are you waiting for, Penguin? Keep going."

Penguin hastily moved close to settle over Law and congratulated himself on keeping the bottle of lubrication nearby. He slicked himself back up and thrust in without waiting to see if his captain was ready to keep going.

Law flailed up slightly in order to wrap his cuffed hands back around Penguin's neck, and locked his legs behind the pale eyed pirate's waist a moment later as he made an insistent sound.

Encouraged by the gasps and the moans, Penguin began to thrust in and out as much as he could, just so that he could keep those moans issuing out past his captain's lips. When he found himself wearing down, Penguin settled for pressing in as deep as he could get and rutted the rest of the way until he finally came. He was fairly sure that he'd heard Law panting his name, and he was probably saying the other man's name as well, but the Heart Pirate couldn't be certain because he lost himself in that moment.

It took Penguin some time to have his mind come back on line, and when he was completely aware again, he found that he was still buried deep inside Law, who had let go of him and was gasping for breaths of air and looked to be fucked out of his mind. Penguin grimaced at the mess as he pulled out, but Law's cuffed hands stayed where they were, as if his captain wanted him to stay right there on top of him. And the pale eyed pirate would have liked to if not for one thing. "I should move to the side, at the very least, or I'll be tempted to slide right back in."

Law reluctantly moved his hands again, and held still as Penguin unlocked them. Law tossed the handcuffs off into the room somewhere and reached up to slide his hands through short black hair. "Stay here."

"That's all right?" Penguin asked uncertainly.

Law let his hands drop as he rested on the bed with a sigh. "Yes, it's fine."

Penguin sleepily snuggled up against Law's side, and then draped an arm over his waist to pull him to his chest.

"Are you sure you won't just fuck me from this angle as well?" Law asked blandly.

"I'm too sleepy." Penguin admitted in a drowsy murmur. "Maybe later."

"Take off the collar?" Law asked mildly, as if he hadn't heard his crewmate admit to wanting to go for another round.

"No." Penguin mumbled. "Not done with you yet."

There was a sigh, but Law didn't ask again. Instead, he rested a hand over Penguin's.

Penguin heard Law drift off soon after, and was glad of it, because his captain would have seen what he was up to otherwise had he remained alert for any longer. Penguin indulged in some cuddling with his now sleeping captain, before he got up as quietly as he could to go and take a quick shower some three hours later.

The Heart Pirate was glad that no one was around, as it would have been awkward to explain why he was going back into Law's room in nothing but a towel and looking like he was up to something with a guilty expression plastered on his face. But as soon as the door to his captain's room was locked, Penguin relaxed ever so slightly as he rid himself of the towel and rooted around on the ground for the silk rope he had brought with him earlier. Penguin wanted to have sex with Law again and he had meant it when he'd said he wanted to tie him up more.

Not handcuff him.

With a resolute expression, Penguin began to move his captain's limp, slumbering body around before he started to knot the rope, embarrassed that as much as he had liked kissing Law, he really wanted to take his captain from behind at least once.

To be honest, Penguin had not expected Law to start laughing when he woke up an hour or so later in a 'I-can't-believe-you' kind of way. It made Penguin wonder if he'd pressed his luck too much, and that perhaps he should have asked for permission first.

It was mild, all things considered.

If Penguin had really wanted to, he could have trussed Law up much more than he had to further restrict movement, but had decided against it in the end because he wanted to test Law's tolerance first. The pale eyed Heart Pirate supposed he would find out Law's feelings on the silk rope soon enough, but instead of anger, Law merely sounded amused.

"So, I take it this is more of what you had in mind." Law said as he tested the silk rope that bound his hands behind his back. "Although you could have just tied my wrists together. You didn't have to tie my forearms together as well."

Penguin didn't trust himself to talk. He merely settled with his back against the wall and stared down at Law and tired not to jump him as his captain shifted and flopped onto his stomach and that was when the Heart Pirate saw that Law noticed his legs were tied as well. Penguin blushed as his captain twisted slightly in order to eye the end of his bed, before Law fixed Penguin with a hard to read expression.

"Hm, trying to keep me from getting off the bed as well?" Law asked, tugging at his legs, which had been tied by the ankles. The other end of the ropes were tied to the end of the bed, to spread the limbs slightly. "You want to fuck me from behind, I suppose." The golden gaze met Penguin's pale one. "Although, it doesn't seem fair that you are piling all of this attention on me and I don't get to do anything in return."

Penguin fidgeted at that. He knew what he wanted Law to do, but now that his captain was awake and the Heart Pirate could see that Law was having trouble moving, he had doubts. Penguin fidgeted more and more the longer Law eyed him.

"At the very least, I want to suck off you." The dark haired captain stated firmly.

"What?" Penguin hadn't expected to hear that, and was gad that he had cleaned up in the shower.

"You heard me." Law hesitated a moment, before he added, a little self-consciously. "Although I'd rather you clean up first before I do so, because I-"

"I already took a shower, while you were sleeping." Penguin cut in, as he slid away from the wall and scooted closer to Law.

Law took in Penguin's still wet hair, and smirked. "What, I don't get a shower as well?"

Penguin got closer and at that point in time felt daring enough to urge Law up to his knees with a few fingers beneath the collar that was around his captain's neck.

Law's arms strained against the silk rope that bound it behind his back, before he attempted to take the pressure off of his neck by settling more of his weight on his knees.

Penguin traced his fingers beneath the collar, distracted by the sight. It was better than he thought it would be , and he liked that Law was more amused with what he'd done. And Law clearly was entertained, because he chose to sass Penguin as much as he could, despite being in a rather compromising situation.

"Penguin, why didn't you think to ask if I wanted a shower as well? I am the captain, after all. And a doctor. I know that it is better to get clean after making a mess." Law said, shifting slightly and failing to get purchase as his legs could only go as far as the silk rope around his ankles allowed. "Because I assure you, I don't feel particularly clean right now."

Penguin leaned forward to peck Law on the cheek before he responded with a faint blush. "I wasn't done getting you dirty." Penguin was taken aback at the flare of interest and lust in his captain's eyes at that, and the fingers beneath the collar twitched as Law licked his lips in an obvious way.

"Oh? You want to go again? I thought you just wanted to tie me up and admire the view." Law's lips curved into an obvious smirk, as if he knew exactly what he was getting himself in to.

Penguin felt it was unfair for Law to command so much of his attention when he was literally was tied up with nowhere to go. The Heart Pirate made a faint sound as his captain sagged against Penguin's fingers beneath the collar.

Law made as if to try and bite the skin of his crewmate's hand that he couldn't quite reach.

Penguin bit his lip. Dammit. He was getting hard again and from the look of his captain's amused twist to his lips, he knew it too.

"I guess I haven't gotten the chance to dirty my mouth." Law said after a moment, a little breathless due to Penguin's fingers pressing against his throat as he pushed back against them. "But I can't do anything if you have a choke hold around my neck. I won't be of any use unconscious."

Penguin slowly removed his fingers before he used both hands to hold Law up by his shoulders. Penguin made the mistake of glancing over his captain's shoulders and saw Law's hands clenching and unclenching. "Are you sure you're not mad at me instead?"

"Only for tying me up in my sleep. And choking me with a collar that is unnecessary but seems to be a turn on for you, so it is rather fascinating to me to see your reactions." Law said in return, before his gaze dropped to Penguin's lap. "And you do know that sucking you off will be more of a challenge if you insist on keeping my hands where they are."

"I can hold you up." Penguin said faintly.

"So you can shove that dick of yours down my throat if I go too slowly?" Law queried evenly.

"I wouldn't do that." Penguin said, mildly offended.

"But you were thinking it." Law said assuredly.

"Maybe." Penguin returned in a faint voice.

"Done talking yet?" Law asked.

"Yes." Penguin carefully scooted closer so that Law actually could kneel, and shivered slightly when he felt his captain's breath fall over his lap. And when Law finally went down on him, Penguin wondered if perhaps he shouldn't have insisted on Law giving him a blow job, because his captain was being rather forceful and was grazing him with his teeth now and again.

Law just made some low, amused sound in the back of his throat when Penguin jerked at a faint bite.

Penguin settled his hands in Law's hair and tried his best to not do anything but jerk his hips now and again as Law slowly took him in. And when Law suddenly drew back all of the way with a brief lick to the tip, Penguin should have known that he was being teased. The Heart Pirate knew it when he briefly met his captain's eyes, and knew that he had some explaining to do over the silk rope before they continued on. And the thought was confirmed when Law spoke.

"So, Penguin, how long have you wanted to try and tie someone up like this? And where did you learn to tie knots like this? On yourself?" Law's lips quirked. "Or someone else?"

Penguin felt that it would be in his best interest to not admit to tying Shachi up after one particular nasty sparring match. He'd only done it because the red head would not stop trying to pick a fight with him at that point in time, and Penguin justified the excessive use of rope to protect himself. To say that Shachi was surprised would be an understatement; completely terrified would better describe his crewmate's feelings. Penguin had kept mum on the fact that that time Shachi had teasingly asked him if he was going to fuck him as punishment only to balk when Penguin had not taken it as a joke. Penguin had been able to reassure his crewmate that that was not his intention and that it was just to prevent escape in the manner he'd tied him up.

To further distract his crewmate, Penguin had left Shachi in some dubious establishment, and when the red head returned to the crew later that night, he was dazed and happy and grinning like a loon as he declared to his crewmates that were present that he had some fun with a few local girls. Penguin had snorted into a drink when Shachi had cheerfully confirmed that he'd gotten some when asked for details by a drunken crewmate.

"Penguin?"

The pale eyed Heart Pirate gasped as Law flicked his tongue out, and hastily gripped his captain by the hair to hold him back.

"Lost in thought? Did you think about who you tied up?" Law sounded guarded.

"I never had sex with anyone when I tied them up. I tied up marines to keep them from coming after us, and I tied Shachi one time because he wouldn't stop picking a fight with me when we'd been with you about a year." Penguin said, trying in vain to ignore Law's breath on the painful erection that he now had.

"Good." Law said simply, and without any warning, went down on Penguin with a swiftness that had the pale eyed pirate reeling in surprise.

Penguin's hands threaded through Law's hair, and he squeezed his eyes shut at the feeling of that mouth around him and wondered why they'd even needed to bother exchanging those few words. And then Penguin didn't care why because soon he was caught up with the sensations that Law was visiting upon him.

Law merely inched closer to get a better angle, and moaned something softly; it might have been words had his mouth not been otherwise occupied.

Penguin was eventually forced to brace himself on the bed with his hands gripping handfuls of the sheets as Law drew back and stared to mouth up and down from base to tip, before taking it all in again with a positively indecent sound. And just when Penguin thought that he wouldn't be able to handle all of that sucking for much longer, Law suddenly removed his mouth and awkwardly scooted backward. Considering he couldn't use his hands, it was a wonder Law didn't fall flat on his face.

Pale blue eyes met golden ones briefly, before Law ended up offering a faint smirk.

"Is there a problem?"

Penguin narrowed his eyes skeptically at his captain, before he had a thought and reached out and seized Law by the collar and tried to drag him back to finish what he had started. And when his captain put up resistance but didn't protest one way or another, Penguin realized what Law as up to, and he was torn between getting him to finish giving him a blowjob, or just fucking him into the bed again for being a damn tease.

Because that was exactly what Law was doing, because even if he was being resistant, he wasn't trying very hard, and was smiling as he did it.

Penguin twitched at the thought of shoving Law back down on his dick and his lusty thoughts made the pale eyed pirate think it was a good idea. He liked the idea of seeing Law swallow around him.

Law continued to smirk even as he gave a token of protest to Penguin dragging him closer to his lap. But the dark haired captain merely licked the tip of the erection in front of his face and did nothing more.

Penguin let go of the collar in favor of gripping Law by his hair and bringing him even closer. And when he head Law make a muffled laugh, increased his grip and tugged his captain's head close as he used his other hand to force Law's jaw to open.

Law hissed some sound out and turned his head to nip at Penguin's hand, before he clamped his mouth shut with another smile, like he was enjoying himself.

Penguin growled something under his breath before it occurred to him to try something, so he reached over with his free hand and pinched Law's nose. He had to breathe at some point, and Penguin took a moment to let out a few quick pants of his own as he strained to ignore just how turned on he was with the was his captain was acting.

Law finally lost the battle for air and opened his mouth to gasp in some breath, and Penguin hastily shoved his head down soon after. Law grunted something before he let out a little sigh and resumed going down on Penguin as if he hadn't stopped momentarily to tease his crewmate.

Penguin gave in and gave a tentative jerk of his hips in a thrust, and was surprised when Law merely took it, even if there was a faint, irritable grunt. The Heart Pirate tried very hard not to choke his captain, but as soon as it dawned on him that Law could and would take to being deep throated without choking, he couldn't help himself. Especially when his captain made some encouraging sounds to urge him into doing so. And when he finally finished, Penguin shuddered at the sensation of Law swallowing around him and then making a slow show of coming off his dick.

"Are you satisfied with that or are you going to take advantage of me while I'm still tied up like this?" Law asked dryly, as if he hadn't just been fucked down the throat, and vigorously, at that, especially toward the end. The only sign was the slight hoarseness of his voice. "Because I would have done what we just did now without being bound."

Penguin said nothing. He merely moved so that he was alongside Law, and tugged at the silk rope binding his captain's arms, as if testing to see just how well the rope had held thus far.

"Penguin?" Law asked as he turned his head to the side to look his crewmate in the eyes with a questioning expression of his own.

The pale eyed Heart Pirate said nothing as he pressed closer against his captain to give Law a very long and thorough kiss as his hand fumbled for the lubrication that he knew was somewhere nearby. Penguin supposed he surprised Law by fingering him again, but then again, he's have thought that his captain would have anticipated it. After all, the pale eyed pirate had said that he wasn't finished with him yet, and since none of their crewmates had bothered knocking on the door, Penguin figured that he could take his time.

And when Law pressed back against him with a low growl of something or another, Penguin supposed that any other conversation that he and his captain may have needed or wanted between them could wait until later.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: This chapter just kept going and going and jeez, this chapter and the next one are going to kill me when I re-post this fic on A03 (Ive decided for sure I will post it over there, when I get around to it). Pfft. I fell like I have been reading too much smut in fanfics, as well as some mxm erotica books that I found at a used bookstore.

...I hesitated posting this chapter because I was wondering if it was too much for the ffn site and then decided the hell with it and posted it anyway (and I'm laughing because I literally just realized that Law's birthday was decided to be the sixth of this month, so I was far more amused when editing this chapter then I should have been).

Two more chapters to go, I believe (excuse me while I go crack up over actually getting this typed out and posted sooner than I thought, and snicker to myself as well, since I don't know what people expected me to do with these two, ah, getting it on). Also, Law's a fucking tease and the idea that he would egg people on to get what he wants entertains me too much.


	9. Chapter 9

Penguin hadn't thought that Law would be agreeable to having sex again so soon, but after what he'd just done, the pale eyed Heart Pirate knew that his captain wasn't exactly opposed to the idea. After all, Law had just teased him relentlessly while giving him a blow job. And right now, from the way that Law was reacting to his fingers again, Penguin supposed that he was being told, in a way, to keep going.

Law shifted on the bed, gave up trying to free his wrists from behind his back, and instead made some low sound in the back of his throat at Penguin.

Or at least, that was what the Heart Pirate presumed, anyway, since no words had been exchanged between them since Penguin had started to toy with Law once more. And when Penguin did notice that Law appeared to want to say something, he made a quick movement with his fingers, and it caused his captain to lose whatever it was that he was going to say in order to thrust back in return. It happened a few times, and by fourth try, Law let out an exasperated hiss but did not try to say anything again.

For now, anyway.

Penguin could see, from where he was leaning over his captain, that Law appeared to be doing some thinking. But so long as he continued to respond to his fingers, Penguin supposed he was fine with whatever it was that Law chose to have go through his mind. When the pale eyed Heart Pirate was satisfied with his use of lubrication, he removed his fingers and silently urged Law to get up onto his knees but had trouble getting his captain to understand that he wanted him to keep his upper body lying on the bed. Penguin reached over and gently held Law by the nape of his neck, while his other arm wrapped around his waist to keep him on his knees.

"What are you doing?" Law demanded, though his voice was muffled by the sheets.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Penguin asked, and he felt rather than saw Law's hands clench and unclench briefly before his limbs went limp against his back. Penguin pressed an absent kiss to Law's lower back. The pale eyed Heart Pirate then readjusted so that he could press up against Law from behind and took the opportunity to slowly grind up against his ass. Penguin could tell that his captain was making an attempt to shove back against him, to get him to stop with the teasing already.

Law couldn't, however, get very far due to the rope that was tied to his ankles and attached to either side at the end of the bed. It also didn't help the dark haired captain any that his crewmate was actively preventing him from getting any slack in the silk rope, and from a frustrated breath of air, Law knew that he wasn't likely to get it unless Penguin allowed it.

Penguin merely gave a brief nudge to one of his captain's thighs as an indication for him to spread his legs further, as best he could. When Law was still again after doing the indicated task, Penguin briefly rested his head against his captain's lower back to speak breathlessly against the skin. "I'm going to fuck you."

"Then fuck me." Law hissed in return, as if fed up with the delay. "You don't have to state your intentions when I know very well what it is that you want. You demonstrated that very clearly a few hours ago."

Penguin gripped Law around the waist to hold him in place, before he lined himself up and began to press in after he'd slicked up but stopped partway in. The Heart Pirate could feel a slight tremor run through Law, so the pale eyed pirate felt compelled to ask a question. Penguin tried and failed to keep a trace of amusement out of his voice. "Are you sure you're ready to do this again? Because if you need more time to rest, I can always wait to-"

"I am perfectly fine. It is just the sea stone in this dratted collar that is causing my exaggerated exhaustion." Law cut in tartly, his hands clenching again as he gave a slight jerk of his hips back against Penguin. Law couldn't bite back the moan that came from the sensation of driving Penguin in deeper, but did the motion again anyway as he spoke archly. "I think that's more than enough teasing for today, Penguin."

Penguin brushed his lips against Law's skin briefly in acknowledgment before he thrust the rest of the way in, until he could go no further.

Law gasped for air at the sudden motion before his upper body sagged against the bed. Law then let out a soft moan over the sensation that he could now better feel.

Penguin's eyes fell on something on the bed, and as he reached over to grab it, he accidentally jostled Law in the process and caused his captain to buck slightly. Swallowing, Penguin leaned over and bit down on Law's nearest shoulder as his hands went around his waist and lower. The pale eyed pirate made quick movements with his hands before his captain could realize what he was up to and hastily secured the cock ring into place. Penguin thumbed the tip with his right hand and it earned him a brief squirm in return as Law was still half distracted by the fact that Penguin was buried in him but wasn't moving. Penguin settled his left arm back around his captain's waist to hang on tight when realization would dawn.

It was a bit of a delayed reaction for Law to realize that Penguin had just put something on him to prevent his release. And when Law did notice what his crewmate had done, the dark haired pirate captain was not happy.

"What are you thinking, Penguin? Are you trying to give me a sore neck as well as a painful erection I can do nothing about now?" Law demanded, sounding a little irate. "And while I may tolerate the collar and some ropes, I believe that the cock ring is a bit much, all things considered."

Penguin, feeling good from where Law was unintentionally moving against his dick, lightly squeezed his left arm around Law's waist and hoisted him up so that both of them were on their knees now. Or rather, Penguin was on his knees, and was making not much of an effort in getting Law's thighs on either of his while he held him in place for the moment. It was done nearly effortlessly and Penguin was feeling rather glad that he had spent so many hours training and strengthening his muscles. Otherwise it might have been difficult to hold someone a few inches taller than him in this manner, however briefly he planned to do so. Penguin brought his other hand from Law's crotch to his jaw so that the pale eyed pirate could tilt his head back slightly.

"I did say I wasn't done with you yet. And if I really had my way, I'd be using more than I am right now so that you would have to take whatever I decided to give you." Penguin hear Law's breath hitch but pretended not to notice. "You also told me to treat you as a person and not my captain when we're doing something like this, so that's exactly what I am doing. And I want to fuck you this way." Penguin's arm tightened around Law's waist as he lifted him up a little bit and let him back down with a thrust that put him back deep into his captain. Law squirmed with a choked gasp, and Penguin held him closer in order to kiss the side of his neck, above the collar.

"You seemed to be quite content teasing me earlier while giving me a blow job. Are you saying I can't play in return?" Penguin turned Law's head to the side by gripping his captain's jaw tightly, and pressed his lips firmly to Law's. Penguin started to thrust shallowly, and the motion soon had Law gasping into the kiss with a soft moan. Penguin licked his way into his captain's mouth when given the opportunity, and held tight to Law's jaw as he kissed him, refusing to give the other man a chance to join in as he dominated the kiss. The pale eyed pirate gave a few more lazy thrusts in order to get Law to ride him and as soon as he heard another moan and felt Law attempt to move back against him, Penguin stilled and held tight to his captain. "Are you done complaining? Or should I go back to teasing you? Because I am sure that I can find something in the room to have some fun with you while you lay there and watch."

Law briefly glared at his crewmate out of the corner of his eye before he closed them with a sigh and went slack in Penguin's grasp with soft sounding moan.

Penguin pecked Law on the cheek, before he let go of his jaw. The pale eyed Heart Pirate carefully settled Law back on the bed; Penguin's other arm left his waist, so that Law's upper body was back on the bed, his ass up in the air. Penguin vaguely noted that he slipped out of Law while putting him back in place, and reached over to lightly slap bare skin.

Law let out a funny sound before he immediately quieted.

Penguin did the motion again and this time Law let out a low groan and pressed back. Penguin groaned himself as he forwent slapping Law's ass and instead slicked himself up again. The pale eyed pirate lined up and began to press back in slowly. Penguin mumbled against Law's back. "I want you to feel me fucking you."

"And I say again that you have already made it clear that's what you want." Law let out a satisfied moan by the time that Penguin was all of the way in. "And if you really want me to feel you fucking me, then start doing it already so that I can."

"I am. I will." Penguin lightly bit down on skin before he straightened up on his knees and gripped Law's hips. With a sharp and sudden thrust, Penguin was rather surprised to find how vocal Law became in this angle. The Heart Pirate held on tight and slammed into Law over and over like he had no self-control left.

Law soon began to choke out sounds of ecstasy as soon as whatever it was that Penguin was hitting with each thrust began to drive him wild. Penguin began to make deep, slow thrusts, until Law finally seemed to break down by nearly outright sobbing, the sensations clearly too much for him now.

"Pen…I need to…need to…" Law let out a string of unintelligible sounds as Penguin drew partway out and slammed back in, making Law arc his back as much as he could with his arms bound behind him. "Need to…Pen…guin…I…" Law lost what it was that he wanted as Penguin became more vigorous in his movements.

Penguin, despite being mostly lost in lusty feelings, growled aloud what he figured out what it was that Law wanted to try and tell him. "Tell me how much you want to come." The pale eyed pirate wasn't as embarrassed about asking such things when he was riding a good high that came with sex. Penguin would have time later on to be self-conscious and appalled with himself. "Did you want to get off earlier on Straw Hat Luffy's ship?"

"Yes." A few more slow grinds up against his ass caused Law let out a turned on groan before he was able to finally speak a full sentence. And Law spoke a little breathlessly, as Penguin had just stopped moving to where he was still buried deep inside of him. "I wanted your hand earlier today, enough that I might have wanted you to fuck me on Straw Hat-ya's ship, regardless of potentially being caught in the act." Law fidgeted a little bit, his fingertips brushing Penguin's chest as his crewmate pressed himself close. "I wanted you to give me a hand job in the kitchen on that hot and muggy day when the ship stalled. You were already kissing me, so I wouldn't have minded at all some more touching elsewhere. We were all sweating at the time, so it wouldn't have been that much more of a mess, but-" Law nearly let out a yelp of surprise as Penguin wrapped his arm around his waist again and pulled him up against his chest as his other hand wrapped around his cock ring trapped dick. Law squirmed as Penguin played with the head and thumbed the tip, and suddenly had trouble finding any other words to gasp out other than his crewmate's name. "Pen…"

"You want my hand." Penguin stated.

"Mph…yes, yes I do." Law said, nearly delirious at this point with how aroused he was, words suddenly becoming meaningless again. "Want it now. Want you to touch me."

"You want me to kiss you too? When you come?" Penguin pressed, as he flicked the head of Law's erection again. "Would you like that or would you be tempted to bite me?"

"I want that, yes." Law murmured, trying and failing to press against the hand that was teasing him. "And I won't bite. So long as you do it."

"How long have you wanted to do _this_?" Penguin gave a slow, sensuous grind up against his captain before he stilled once more.

Law took a short, shaky breath before he let it out. And when he ventured to speak again, there was a faint note of uncertainty. "I'm not sure whether I should say just now…" Law let out another slow breath as he felt Penguin start to slowly press up against him and then made the same motion again, enough for Law to really feel the motion. "You…ah…might not particularly like the answer." Law let out a faint, almost whine-like sound when Penguin stopped moving altogether, even if his fingers around his captain's erection did not.

"We're not going anywhere, so you might as well speak up. I did answer your questions earlier." Penguin breathed against a tanned shoulder. "Remember that? Or do I not get to ask them, because you hold authority over me?"

"Technically I am not acting as captain right now." Law breathed out.

"Then you'll tell me?" Penguin questioned as he lightly nibbled along the shoulder.

"If that's what you really want." Law said after a brief moment's pause.

"Yes." Penguin was curious when it was that his captain had decided that he wanted to have sex with him. Or if he'd even wanted to have this kind of relationship with someone before Penguin had started making moves on him. Maybe Law was right; perhaps he didn't want to know the answer. But the pale eyed Heart Pirate had to know, however little, Law's feelings on the matter. Penguin would have never gone this far if Law truly had no interest, but as he was getting signals that it was fine, he knew that it was all right. To distract himself from the awkwardness of having this conversation with his dick in his captain, Penguin bit down a little harder on Law's shoulder, before he let up and lay a kiss there. "I do want to hear what you have to say."

"Very well." Law said, rather reluctantly. "But should do not like what you here, at the very least take off the damn cock ring." At a flick to the tip of his erection, Law let loose an exasperated growl before he began to state his piece. "It was on Sabaody, after we got away from the marines, when I began to notice something different in the way I looked at you. It was when we got back to the ship. I saw…you and Shachi demonstrate how you fought off the enemy. I wasn't sure what to think at the time why I gave pause when I watched the two of you. It wasn't like I hadn't seen the two of you spar before. But this time around, you had stripped down to a tank top. Shachi had as well…but for some odd reason, you were the one that held my attention with the way you moved around on deck." Law paused at the sensation of short puffs of breath against his shoulder and resumed speaking in a slightly quicker manner.

"I didn't give it much thought, figuring it was fatigue from what had happened on Sabaody. I didn't notice anything after that, not even when we went to Marineford to assist Straw Hat-ya. It wasn't until we were leaving the island of women that I again noticed the odd feeling. I found myself annoyed over the fact that everyone was fawning over Boa Hancock, and ordinarily I would have dismissed it, but I didn't like how you were getting all…stupid…along with the rest of the crew over how it was disappointing to not get a peek at all of those women." Law winced ever so slightly as Penguin grazed teeth over his shoulder.

"I didn't dwell on it my reactions, however, as I needed to put some plans of mine into motion for the future. It wasn't until I was about to leave for Punk Hazard that I had some time to myself to think things over." Law let out a shaky breath as Penguin resumed lazily grinding up against him. "The fact that you looked more upset than everyone else when I left puzzled me. I was further confused over your reactions when you were the only person who chose to be short with me on the transponder snail, those few times I was able to get into contact with you all without being caught in the act. And when I saw you ignore the on my return to the crew, I had…suspicions…but I dismissed them as impossible because I felt that it would be inappropriate for me to think of a crewmate in a manner other than how a captain should treat his subordinates."

"So what you are saying is that as soon as I kissed you, suddenly you had some of those suspicions confirmed?" Penguin asked quietly.

"In a way, yes. I only left as quickly as I had because I wanted to think things over some more. I wasn't sure what to think of you suddenly kissing me even if you made damn sure to let me know that you'd apparently wanted to give me one for some time. I had not expected you to kiss me, so I was surprised when your tongue was in my mouth. It was a very...thorough kiss. And on that hot, muggy day that you cornered me in the kitchen, I'd already made up my mind." Law said.

"Made up your mind to tease me, perhaps?" Penguin asked dubiously.

"Well, there was that too. But you probably realized that I was not opposed to you touching me then, as I didn't run." Law sounded amused now. "I was more compliant than I would ordinarily be, considering how I normally react to people trying to give me orders."

"You didn't mind me jostling you around so much?" Penguin asked, not moving anymore as he was more interested now in what his captain was saying.

"Obviously not, otherwise I would have said something." Law said bemusedly. "And to answer why I suddenly allowed it instead of leaving the situation like I did before? I had decided to allow myself a chance to have feelings for someone again, when I know better than that. I knew that I shouldn't get so close to someone." The humor in Law's voice was gone by the time he finished speaking.

"Because I'm one of your subordinates?" Penguin asked.

"Partially, but I was also reluctant to have a fondness for anyone again, because I don't want to go through the pain of losing someone that I care for, because it will only hurt me more."

Thoughts of fucking Law from behind vanished in an instant as Penguin drew away slowly. He didn't hear any disappointed sound, and wondered if his captain thought he was leaving him. "You know, it almost seemed like you were going to hug me in return that day, even if we were both sweaty and hot. But you didn't."

"Need I tell you again that I am still rather conflicted over this?" Law questioned after a moment. "I was allowing it to happen, but I didn't want to overly encourage you until I decided how I really felt over the whole matter." The dark haired pirate captain let out a light sigh. "But yes, I did consider it. I might have even gone through with pulling you back, had you not tripped over Bepo in your haste to leave the kitchen."

Quietly, Penguin began to unknot the rope that was around Law's ankles, and turned him over onto his side.

"I never really thought I would allow myself to have a deeper fondness for anyone. Not that went past the comradery I have with my crew." Law halfheartedly tugged at the silk rope that bound his hands and forearms behind his back, before he peeked up at Penguin to see what he was up to. When he apparently couldn't discern Penguin's expression, Law looked away, as if he'd said too much.

"Fondness?" Penguin teased as he started to untie the rope from around his captain's wirsts. "Is that your way of trying to say that you love me?"

"Perhaps." Law said evasively, as he brought his freed arms before him to rub his wrists in order to get circulation going again. That accomplished, the Heart Pirate captain reached over to his lap, intent on removing the cock ring from his straining erection, only to have Penguin stop him.

"I wasn't finished yet. I just wanted to be able to see you." Penguin said simply, before he gave Law a shove to the chest to knock over onto the bed, in an echo of the way he had done when he'd first decided to go through with kissing his captain. "Hold still with your feet on the bed so that your knees are up."

Law briefly flailed before he settled his feet on the bed, and only figured out Penguin's intentions when his right wrist was gripped and tied with silk rope before his ankle was also swiftly knotted with the other end of the rope to keep the two limbs close together. Law grumbled something low in his throat and tried to prevent Penguin doing the same thing to his other ankle and wrist, but failed when he was given a very thorough and wet kiss that seemed to remind him of exactly what it was that his crewmate wanted to do to him. Law fidgeted awkwardly on the bed at the position he was, and it almost appeared as if he wasn't sure what to think of being so exposed. Especially with the way that Penguin was looking down at him in an almost predatory way. "Another kink of yours?" Law managed to ask smoothly, hiding whatever trepidation he may have had at the moment.

"I was worried you might try to kick me." Penguin said casually, before the pale eyed man tilted his head and added. "But I also like that you clearly trust me enough to do this." Penguin acted like the sight of his captain so exposed wasn't embarrassing at all as he found the lubrication and pressed a few fingers to Law's backside and curled them in.

"If I didn't trust you, you wouldn't be doing this to me at all. I certainly wouldn't let you cut me off from my powers or restrain me if I didn't trust that you would not leave me laying helpless somewhere for someone else to find." Law said after he'd gotten his breath back. "And I trust everyone in the crew enough that I can rest more easily at night."

Penguin paused in his actions to shoot Law a quizzical look.

"When I actually get around to falling asleep, I am reassured of the fact that anyone would come waking me up if there was trouble." Law amended.

"Unless you think we can handle the situation on our own." Penguin stated.

"Hm, yes, there are very few things that I think you all can't handle." Law none too discreetly moved his hips to buck against Penguin's unmoving fingers. "An example would be that I don't always trust the lot of you near my coffee pot."

"Ah, that's why you're so irritable today." Penguin said, something dawning on him then. "You didn't have any coffee this morning."

"We were trying to keep a schedule." Law said dryly.

"I'll make some for you later." Penguin offered.

"I am perfectly capable of getting my own coffee." Law said with a rather condescending smirk.

"Not if you can't walk straight." Penguin said in a mock serious way, as he gave another curl of his fingers. "And I intend to make a go at that, so you'll probably ask me to get you some coffee anyway. I was just saving you the time by offering beforehand."

When Law's head dropped back after a few cursory thrusts, Penguin drew his fingers back and slicked himself up. The pale eyed Heart Pirate lightly caressed Law's thighs as he settled over him and began to lightly kiss his captain's tattooed torso as he murmured softly. "I thought that I was being stupid, thinking that I had any chance with you. After all, you have never shown any interest in anyone. At least, you haven't shown interest in anyone in a romantic sense. You certainly are protective of the crew, no matter what excuses you might give."

Penguin took his time pressing back into Law, until he was up to the hilt and gave a very light thrust. Penguin settled his hands firmly on Law's thighs as he gave another thrust, this time drawing out a writhe and a breathless gasp. "I tried very hard not to feel anything for you, but I think after all the teasing and all the mind games of pretending nothing had happened, that I finally came to the conclusion that I… I…" The Heart Pirate trailed off, and focused on driving himself to a hard release. It was only when Law, his voice barely there, pleaded with Penguin to let him come that the Heart Pirate seemed to get a hold of himself. The request made Penguin remember to remove the cock ring that was causing Law to feel uncomfortably aroused.

But the Heart Pirate didn't make any move to touch Law.

"Pen…" Law couldn't even form the words to ask his crewmate what he wanted him to do, but at another thrust he merely made an attempt to move back against Penguin.

The pale eyed heart pirate wouldn't touch Law's erection, no matter how much he wanted to drive his captain up the wall, because he decided that he wanted Law to come just from being fucked.

Law began to strain against the silk rope when he appeared to figure out what Penguin had in mind, and panted something breathlessly as he tried to press up against his crewmate.

Penguin gave in to Law's silent request after a few more thrusts, and hastily reached over to undo the silk rope restraining his captain's limbs. Penguin grunted as Law's lanky limbs immediately wrapped tightly around his body as soon as the other man was free.

Craving his touch.

Penguin's touch.

Wanting to be touched as much as was possible, if the way Law clung to him was any indication.

Penguin pressed his face against the side of Law's neck to kiss him just above the collar around his neck and heard Law let out a faint, turned on moan. Penguin nuzzled his cheek against his captain's until finally claiming his lips. The pale eyed pirate all but drowned himself in the kiss as he drove himself into Law over and over until the dark haired pirate captain finally let loose a thin keen and came. Penguin moaned at the clench around him and with one last thrust came as well. Penguin bit down just beneath the collar on the side of Law's neck. Penguin remained inside of Law as he gave another kiss, this time on the cheek before he sagged against his captain and breathed against one pierced ear what he'd started to say earlier. "Love you."

"I know you do." Law slowly turned his head for a brief peck on the lips and sighed. "You've made that very clear over the past month, even when you weren't trying to get me out of my clothes."

Penguin pulled out carefully as he reached over the bed for something.

Law lay inert as Penguin came back with more liquid and groaned. "I'm too exhausted to do anything else." Law relaxed at the cool sensation and sagged against the bed as Penguin removed his fingers and wrapped an arm around him to cuddle.

"If I made things clear to you, then why won't you say something similar return?" Penguin asked after a moment.

"I didn't want to have to love someone again." Law said quietly.

"Why?" Penguin absently hugged Law to him as he drew a sheet over them both.

"I don't want any more pain in my life. I don't want to lose another person that I love." Law said after a moment of silence of thinking his answer through.

"You've lost someone?" Penguin asked softly.

"Not a lover, if that is what you mean." Law replied as he drew a hand lightly along Penguin's arm. "I lost my family and those in the city that I used to live in because of the Amber Lead Disease. The government decided to have us wiped off the map, even though the disease was not contagious. I was able to escape the city with my life, but I lost the will to survive, wishing only to kill as many people as I could before I died of the Amber Lead." Law wrapped a hand around Penguin's arm tightly. "I lost someone I had come to love; the one who gave his life to save mine. He had stolen the op op fruit from under Doflamingo's nose, as it was the last thing that could potentially be used to rid myself of the amber lead and hid me from view so that I could escape."

"Doflamingo?" Penguin asked, startled. "He-"

"Another time." Law interrupted. "I do not want to dwell on the past." The pirate captain was silent a moment before continuing. "After losing Cora-san…I decided that I didn't want to care about or even love someone so much that it would hurt, even years later. As it still does with Cora-san." Law quieted even further. "I will say that it is because of Cora-san that I landed on a heart theme that you and the rest of the crew so enjoy teasing me over on occasion."

"I didn't know." Penguin said apologetically. He wanted to know who Cora-san was, but decided to not ask. Not right now. "And we wouldn't have if-"

"It was my oversight for not telling you all." Law stretched out slightly before going still again. "I just didn't want to revisit a painful memory." The Heart Pirate captain's voice was barely there.

Penguin couldn't think of anything to say to that, so he merely urged Law to turn over so that he could kiss him and offer a small smile. "It's really too late for me to change my feelings about you, you know that, right?"

"I know." Law said. "That's why I am willing to give it a shot."

"So I guess I won't be hearing you admit that you like me all the time?" Penguin asked with another smile. He knew he was dreaming if he thought Law would spout romantic stuff like that when he was usually smirking at something or another. Penguin felt his captain would be more private about it, and if that was the case, he would be fine with it.

"Not as much as you'd probably like to hear me say so and I certainty won't say anything in front of the rest of the crew. I'm still conflicted over the whole captain and subordinate angle as it is, remember? Imagine what their reactions would be." Law said in reply.

"But Law, you're not acting as captain right now." Penguin pointed out as he hugged the other man close to him in order to peck him on the cheek.

"I know." Faint humor had worked its way into Law's voice again.

"Quit saying that." Penguin said in exasperation.

Law merely smirked and pressed closer before he muttered something against the side of his crewmate's neck that made a blush tinge Penguin's cheeks.

"Satisfied?" Law murmured sleepily as he snuggled closer.

Penguin hugged Law to him, not daring to say anything because Law had just said he loved him back. And as much as he'd wanted to hear confirmation, Penguin found it bizarre, and wondered if that was because he did still think of Law as the captain, no matter how much Law insisted that he not treat him as such, pressed skin to skin as they were.

"Penguin?" Law prompted.

Penguin hadn't realized that his captain had wanted a response, so he merely pressed his face to Law's neck again, nudging the collar with his nose as he responded. "Yes, I am, but you know, if you're not comfortable sayin-"

"It's fine, Penguin." Law said as he sleepily swatted the arm he had a grip on. "Now shut up and let me get some rest."

There was nothing more said as both men drifted off together, their limbs eventually tangling beneath the sheets as they settled into sleep. But what Law and Penguin were completely unaware of was that they had woken up half their crewmates on the ship with their second round of lovemaking.

-x-

Shachi and a scattering of crewmates who had been woken up quite suddenly had realized that there was an awful lot of sound issuing from their captain's cabin. And that it sounded suspiciously like someone having sex. Through process of elimination, those of the crew that were awake were able to figure out just who was in Law's room. And what did a crew do when they realized that their captain was actually having sex with someone? And what happened after a lot of bickering, when it was decided that it was their captain's business of who he chose to take as a partner?

They started a betting pool, courtesy of Shachi, over which of their crewmates had topped.

There was a lot of beli exchanged as the crew argued over the idea that they couldn't possibly imagine someone like Law allowing someone to top him, so the betting was skewed in favor of their captain. Shachi was one of the few who were adamant that Penguin was the dominant one, even if the red head would give no reason why.

More augments were started over Shachi's soon to be insistence over the fact that Penguin was physically stronger than Law and could easily overpower him, while others said in counter to that that Law could just use his powers to his advantage.

Neither Law nor Penguin were aware that they had given themselves away by being overly vocal, but they would soon become aware of it some hours later when Penguin snuck out to make Law some coffee.

-x-

Penguin felt refreshed after a brief shower, and tried very hard not to think about how much he'd had to help Law with a shower because he was having difficulty standing. The Heart Pirate absently brewed the coffee, and hoped that he would be able to get to Law's room before any of their crewmates came venturing in for food. It was a hope that was dashed just as Penguin poured a mug of coffee.

"Did someone have a little too much fun last night?" A voice teased from the door to the kitchen.

Penguin froze, half considering tossing scalding coffee at the speaker in self-defense, before deciding Law might use his powers and hack his dick off for wasting his precious coffee. Filled with dread, the pale eyed pirate turned to find that Shachi had come into the kitchen, wearing a knowing grin.

Damn.

How loud had he and Law been last night?

"Captain wants some coffee, does he?" The red head asked lightly. "You sure he doesn't want something else to drink first?"

Penguin did not comment on the not very subtle indication of Law giving him a blow job, and focused on the former question instead. "I figured I would get the captain some coffee because he is usually not very liable to get out of bed in the morning most days." Penguin knew he was caught when Shachi laughed and slung an arm over his shoulders.

"I knew it." The red head teased. "You totally wore him out, didn't you? I told the others that there was no way he'd top you." Shachi was having too much fun teasing his crewmate. "So were there kinky sex toys or something in that bag that one day when you wouldn't let me see what was in it?"

"Shachi…" Penguin all but groaned. This was not the way he pictured himself waking up.

"So that's a maybe." Shachi tapped his fingers against Penguin's shoulder. "Just so you know, we all decided that it was the captain's business who he wants to sleep with."

Penguin didn't even deign to give a response to that. He merely started drinking the coffee. He was going to need to be awake for dealing with this, and he hoped he could get some caffeine into Law before his captain realized that their whole crew knew exactly what they were up to last night. Penguin shook Shachi's arm off of his shoulder and went to refill the coffee mug. Shachi didn't try to stop him from leaving the kitchen, but Penguin did move more quickly when Shachi called out after him cheerfully.

"I hope the captain will be able to walk tomorrow. We're supposed to rendezvous with Straw Hat Luffy again."

Penguin just went to Law's room and fretted over what to say to his captain to let him know that their relationship was no longer a mystery to the rest of the crew. And it was hard to keep control of himself when he opened the door and saw Law lounging naked on the bed and wearing an unconcerned look.

"Ah, Penguin. Good, I was hoping that was where you had gotten to." Law held out a hand for the mug of coffee, either not noticing or not caring that Penguin's pale eyes were sweeping over his body.

Penguin managed to hand Law the coffee, but couldn't help but get onto the bed and press himself comfortably against his captain, even if he was now clothed.

"Good morning to you as well." Law said after drinking a few sips of coffee. "I would like to let you know that you were a little too enthusiastic, and as a result, I am not sure how well I will be able to walk today."

Penguin heard a knock on the door, and felt that he should let Law know the jig was up before Shachi teased them mercilessly. "Law, I think there's something you need to know."

"Hm, what is that?" Law asked, enjoying his coffee.

Penguin didn't get a chance to say, as there was another, louder knock on the door, and a badly concealed laugh.

"Penguin, would you get me some clothes?" Law asked, seeming to still be unconcerned.

The pale eyed pirate did so, before he noticed something and had a moment to be mortified with himself for forgetting something so important. The guilty look on his face caused Law to realize what it was his crewmate was looking at.

Penguin hadn't taken the collar off of his captain yet, and there was no time to do so as the door to the room opened.

Law looked like he wanted to murder whoever had dared to open the door, and as Shachi set his sights on his crewmate and grinned in amusement, particularly at the collar, Law's voice came out as a low growl. "Penguin?"

"Yes?" Penguin asked lightly.

"Restrain him, if you would." The dark haired captain said as he began to put on his clothes. "It seems I need to make something very clear."

"Of course." Penguin said with a smile, and as he slid away from Law, he sprang out of bed and tackled Sahchi to the ground, slamming the door shut in the process. He pinioned the red head's arms behind his back, and rose to his feet, holding tight to his struggling crewmate. Penguin tried very hard not to laugh with what his captain chose to do to extenuate his words.

Law tickled Shachi mercilessly, as he and everyone else on the crew knew that the red head was extremely ticklish.

Penguin couldn't help but start to laugh at the smirk that crossed Law's lips, and the pale eyed Heart Pirate had to wonder if Shachi was retaining anything while being tickled.

The red head seemed to be laughing too much and struggling to get away to hear anything their captain was saying.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: I can't believe I've almost gotten this all up but I'm determined to finish it because it has my attention (read: obsessing over). So there is one more chapter, and then I was toying with whether or not to add a ch 11 (where it would have a time jump and be LawxPenguin).


	10. Chapter 10

Shachi was breathlessly begging for mercy by the time that Law was through with tickling the redhead. And when the dark haired captain stepped back, Shachi slumped in Penguin's grasp, chest heaving as he fought to get his breath back.

"No fair." Shachi whined. The redhead tried to stand on his own a minute or so later and failed with a frustrated sigh. "No fair teaming up on me like that."

Penguin flicked a glance Law's way, and saw his captain give a single nod, presumably to allow him to tease their crewmate for his choice in words. Law wore a faint smirk, anyway, so the pale eyed pirate would go with that assumption. Penguin kept Shachi's arms pinned behind his back in his grasp, and leaned over to rest his head on the red head's shoulder, and spoke lightly, sure to let his breath spill over his friend's neck. "Teamed up on you? Be grateful that we didn't actually double team you. You wouldn't be standing up at all if we'd chosen to do that instead."

It was rather amusing to hear Shachi laugh nervously and try to brush his discomfort off at the same time.

"Ah, come on, Pen. I was just teasing you earlier." Shachi seemed to notice that their captain had gotten closer to them, and subconsciously pressed backward against Penguin, the red head's focus switching to Law. "No more tickling, please, captain. I don't think I can handle any more."

"No, I won't, because I want some answers, and if you're too busy laughing, you can't give them to me, right?" Law asked calmly, even if he fixed his red headed crewmate with a no nonsense look.

Shachi just nodded; he didn't want to tempt his captain to tickle him again, or ask Penguin to do it for him.

"What were you coming in here for without waiting for me to answer?" Law asked. "No one comes into my room ordinarily unless I am fast asleep or I tell them to come in."

"Um, well, I saw that Penguin was bringing you coffee, and well, I'd asked him-" Shachi was stumbling over his words now, so Penguin decided to fill in for him.

"He thought it would be amusing to tease me and ask whether I'd worn you out enough that you will have trouble walking when we meet up with Straw Hat Luffy and his crew tomorrow." The pale eyed Heart Pirate informed Law.

"Penguin!" Shachi groaned, and made as if to free his arms from his supposed friend's grasp when Law was suddenly looming over him.

Law was nearly face to face so that his crewmate would be forced to look at him, regardless of the sunglasses he wore. "And what made you think that we were up to anything?" The dark haired captain asked smoothly, remarkably calm, even if it sounded like he might not be at any moment.

Shachi was about to keep quiet when Penguin rested his head heavier on the red head's shoulder.

"Either you tell him or I will." The pale eyed pirate said simply.

"You two are evil, forcing stuff out of me like this." Shachi grumbled. At the sight of those golden eyes so close, however, the red head let out a light sigh of defeat and spoke. "Well, I wouldn't have said anything at all, but you two were really loud last night. Woke me and some of the other guys up."

Law clearly hadn't expected that, because he became slightly flushed.

Shachi grinned, clearly less apprehensive after seeing his captain become flustered. "Like, really noisy. We thought someone was being fucked to death or something."

Penguin gripped Sahchi's arms a bit tighter to warn his friend off from teasing Law too much, as their captain had flushed further, like he was horrified to have been heard. The pale eyed pirate couldn't help but smile at a thought that crossed his mind. Penguin let out a soft laugh next to Shachi's ear, which made the red head squirm uncomfortably, at least until Penguin spoke to their captain. "Maybe I should use a gag next time then."

A pure look of loathing fixed on Penguin, but the pale eyed pirate merely offered a serene smile as if the threat of bodily harm from his blushing captain wouldn't be the worst thing in the world to endure. Penguin smiled some more as Shachi piped up before their captain could speak.

"Yeah, you guys probably should if you're gonna do it on the ship again. Though I guess Penguin wouldn't really need to be gagged, since the captain was the one being loud." Shachi had twisted in an attempt to catch his crewmate's eye. "Right?"

"It would seem so." Penguin agreed, and from the affronted and embarrassed look on Law's face, he wondered if he ought to let go of Shachi to give both of them a chance to make a run for it.

"Shachi, did you or the others say anything to anyone else?" Law said, clearly straining to keep his calm, and not doing too well as thought of his activities last night with Penguin being out in the open for all to know about.

Since the red head didn't speak up right away, Penguin helpfully gave Shachi's arms a slight twist, which set the red head off cursing and trying to get away again.

"Ow, what the hell, Pen? I was going to say something!"

"And what would that be?" Law asked, looming closer again and sounding just a tad bit more agitated than before.

"Um, well, some of the crew that didn't hear what was going on asked what it was that we heard, and, um…" Shachi shrank against Penguin again despite his friend still resting his head on his shoulder, because Law had inched closer, golden eyes fixed on his crewmate. "We kind of had a discussion about it and then I thought it would be okay if I started a bet on…" Shachi cut himself off as Law's fingertips brushed lightly against his chest, as if to continue the tickling. The red head looked as if his captain was offering to cut off a limb, but even with the threat of more tickling to the point that he might well end up crying, Shachi didn't seem to be able to finish his thought.

Penguin felt his friend's hand twitch against a pocket of his pants, and after shifting his grip to keep a hold of Shachi's wrists in one hand, he dipped his other hand into the pocket and brushed his fingertips against paper. "Captain?"

"Yes?" Law asked, not taking his eyes off Shachi.

"There's something in his pocket." Penguin said, and strengthened the grip around Shachi's wrists when the red head twitched as if to pull away.

"Let's see it." Law said, eyes narrowing at his crewmate as if daring him to argue the point.

Shachi didn't even say anything, even if he did renew struggling to get away as Penguin plucked the paper out of his pocket, smoothed it out and lifted it to up read.

Penguin's face was impassive as he looked the sheet of paper over before he held it out for his captain to take.

There was a long stretch of silence as Law stared at the piece of paper, and neither Penguin nor Shachi knew whether he was going to be amused or pissed as hell over the contents.

"Shachi?"

"Yes, captain?" The red head asked nervously.

"Why is there a betting pool over who topped between Penguin and myself?" Law's voice had gone from remarkably calm to a low growl.

"Aha, well, you see…that is…I thought that, um…" Shachi trailed off and gave a desperate tug of his wrists in Penguin's grasp, silently begging his friend to let go of him. "No reason."

Law assessed the page once more before he started to smirk, and lifted his gaze to meet Penguin's pale one. "The crew is rather confident over who the dominant one is, aren't they?"

"I did see that." Penguin couldn't help but smile in return. "You are the captain; it's only natural that they'd assume that you would be dominant over me."

Shachi unfortunately dug himself a deeper hole by opening his mouth to comment on that. "Holy _shit_. So you really did fuck the captain, Pen?" Shachi quailed under the glare Law fixed on him, and winced as Penguin squeezed his wrists in warning. The red head seemed to know he shouldn't speak, but he couldn't help himself as he smiled mischievously. "So, how was it?"

"Out, Shachi. Don't breathe a word of this to anyone." Law demanded, as he waved a hand to indicate that Penguin should let go of their crewmate. "We will be out shortly."

Shachi retreated to the door, before he dared to pipe up again. "Everyone already knows what happened, more or less, but I will keep quiet about the collar, captain!" The red head slammed the door hastily before Law could think to go after him.

Penguin saw that Law was still blushing, however faintly, and appeared to still be completely mortified over the fact that something he had wanted to keep quiet was apparently no longer a secret. The pale eyed pirate couldn't help but go over to his captain and comfortably wrap his arms around him in a hug, nosing along the collar around Law's throat before he sighed. "I'm sorry that I forgot to take this off."

Warm arms wrapped around Penguin's back in return as the dark haired captain sighed similarly. "I admit I momentarily had forgotten the collar was there as well after that shower."

Penguin held Law to his chest a little more securely as he placed a kiss on his captain's shoulder, near the collar. "I'm not going to let you go."

Law pulled away from Penguin slightly in order to fix his crewmate with an amused smirk. "You're going to have to let go of me eventually because we have things that need to be taken care of on the ship."

Penguin brushed a brief kiss against Law's lips this time before he laughed a little. "No, I meant that now that I know how you feel about me, I'm not going to leave you be. I know there are things that need to get taken care of." Penguin trailed an arm down to just above Law's waist, and lightly traced the waistband with his fingertips. "Are you going to be all right walking, or do you want me to go pass off some orders to the crew?"

"And have them know for sure what went on between us?" Law asked dubiously.

"I think they would notice if you're having trouble walking." Penguin pointed out.

"I'll think about it." Law said seriously.

There was another short silence of enjoying one another's company without interruption, before Penguin spoke again, this time with more worry as he voiced aloud another concern of his. "Do we really have to go fight one of the four emperors?"

"Yes. Some plans have already been set into motion and I will see them through to the end." Law tightened his arms around Penguin's back. "Besides, Straw Hat-ya and his crew leave miracles in their wake. If we're with them, then I am confident that everything will work out in the end." Law loosened his grasp so that he could step back enough to be able to look his pale eyed crewmate in the eyes. "What I am not sure about is whether I really would want you to take part in that fight. I told you before that I don't want to see anyone I love die before my eyes again."

"I am not going to stay behind again. Not after what happened to you on Dressrosa." Penguin said firmly.

"What are you talking about?" Law asked defensively.

Penguin dropped his arms from around his captain's waist and instead gripped Law's right arm, and yanked the arm out of the sleeve, where he pressed a firm finger along the scar that ran in a circle around his captain's upper arm. "This. I heard from one of Straw Hat Luffy's crew that Doflamingo cut it off."

"Well, it isn't cut off, as you can see." Law flexed his fingers. "It healed just fine."

"But that doesn't mean it didn't happen." Penguin said, as he let go of the limb and yanked up Law's shirt, and tapped his abdomen. "They also told me that you were shot. Was that why you laughed at me when you had been hit by that sea stone bullet and I said I didn't think I'd ever seen you ever be shot?"

"Yes." Law shooed Penguin's hand from his skin before he invaded his crewmate's personal space and drew a hand along the tank top across the scars that were beneath the fabric. "But back to the future fights we will face." Law traced the scars with firmer fingers. "What if something like this happens again?"

"It won't. Not when you've finally let me know that you are interested in me and care about me. And none of the crew is going to want you to be alone, if something could potentially happen to you that we could prevent from happening." Penguin said, and since the back and forth had got him a little heated, from the damn touching and the fact that Law was wore a faint smirk throughout their short conversation, Penguin decided he needed to get that energy out before they went to interact with the rest of their crewmates. Penguin didn't want to embarrass his captain by forcing PDA on him in front of the crew when he clearly wanted to keep their relationship low key for the time being.

Law apparently noticed the shift in his crewmate's mood, because he didn't seem to be at all surprised to have Penguin shove him over onto the bed, although he clearly didn't expect Penguin to yank his pants off so quickly. "What are you doing? Wasn't two times last night enough?" Law squirmed against the bed as Penguin pressed up against him from behind, having already rid himself of his own pants. The dark haired captain braced himself on his forearms after Penguin decided to drag his legs off the edge of the bed. "I cannot believe that you're already hard. Is it that easy to get you aroused?"

"We slept nearly eight hours, and spent two more cleaning up." Penguin said, slowly grinding up against his captain's bare ass. "And you were having too much fun tormenting Shachi by tickling him."

"He is fortunate I am still in a rather good mood." Law pressed his face against the bedsheets with a muffled moan. "Penguin, if you keep this up, the rest of the crew will most certainly hear us." Law warned, even if he only grasped the bedsheets tighter and planted his feet as much as he was able to on the floor at another lazy grind from Penguin. The dark haired captain grunted as something was stuffed into his mouth and secured in place, only to still as breath spilled over the side of his neck in a quick exhale.

"I did have a gag with me but I didn't think you would have wanted it with the way I'd tied you up last night." Penguin said, and without waiting, found the lubrication and slid a finger in, and then another. "Huh. You're not as tight as you were yesterday." At a third finger, Law moaned something around the gag and then sighed and pressed himself against the bed when Penguin's fingers brushed something.

"Maybe Shachi will change those odds in the betting pool in my favor." Penguin teased as he slicked himself up, and at an annoyed growl around the gag from Law, thrust in and started to move. He wasn't looking for a slow fuck that morning, but a quick and demanding one that was sure to guarantee that his captain would not be walking until at least the early evening.

Law didn't seem to be as annoyed the longer Penguin thrust into him, and when the dark haired captain remembered that he was not tied up this time around, he spread his legs as best he could and gripped the sheets and made some muffled sound of encouragement.

Penguin didn't seem to be as focused this time around, because before he knew it, he was coming and Law was letting out some desperate gasping sound as he rutted against the bed as if to get relief. Penguin pulled out with a slow sigh and helped Law collapse onto his side of the bed, and saw that he had not yet come, so he wrapped a hand around Law's dick and gave it a few strokes and few heavy thumbs to the head. Law arched back against Penguin's chest as his breath hissed around the gag with some cross sounding words, before Law shuddered and went limp on the bed with a sigh. Penguin removed the gag, and couldn't help but laugh when Law's voice came out matter of fact.

"It seems like we both need another shower." Law lazily stretched, before he reached up with a hand to tap the collar. "And you still need to take this off of me. Don't think I would forget about something like that."

Penguin slipped a few fingers beneath the collar so that he could force Law to turn over. "I don't know…I'm really tempted to leave it there, so that anywhere you go, people will know that you're mine."

"No more sex shops for you." Law reached said firmly as he reached up to slap Penguin's fingers away. "I do need access to my Devil Fruit, should a situation arise that I need it. And then there's the whole sensation that comes with sea stone that I would rather not have linger any longer." The dark haired captain fell silent a moment, before he added, a bit reluctantly. "You may put it on me when we aren't in danger." Law frowned a little at his crewmate. "Where is the key?"

"I'm not sure, actually." Penguin admitted, and grunted as Law was suddenly on his lap and looking him straight in the eyes.

"Then you had better go and find it, right, Penguin?" Law asked, his voice full of warning over what would happen if he didn't. "I wouldn't want to think about the idea of you potentially having lost it on an island we have already left."

"I do have it on the ship." Penguin said, starting to inch away from beneath Law. "I just need to remember where."

"Sure you do." Law agreed, a little sarcastically. And them, without warning, he dragged Penguin back to him so that they were face to face again. "Oh, and I just remembered a little something I thought I should let you know about." Law urged Penguin backward on the bed a bit. "Something for you dwell on."

"What is it?" Penguin asked, and that was all he could say as he suddenly found himself on his back with Law holding his shoulders down as his captain locked him in a kiss. The pale eyed pirate flailed briefly until there was a slight nip to his lower lip, which caused Penguin to gasp into the kiss at the sensation, and groaned as Law started to ravish the inside of his mouth, not giving him an inch. It was a very different kiss than before, and Penguin found that he really liked it, especially as there was an edge of demand in it as Law licked his way along. Penguin writhed as Law angled his head back and pushed further into his mouth, the kiss starting to sound rather obscene as Law seemed to try to eat his way through the kiss with a gasp of air here and there. Penguin finally moaned into the kiss and that was when the intensity of the kiss dropped.

Law broke the kiss and gave a single, firm kiss to Penguin's lips, before he allowed his crewmate to start to gasp in air.

Penguin was lying limp on the bed when Law started to move, and found, to his surprise, that Law, despite limping very obviously, could walk. The pale eyed pirate heard his captain as he walked over to the door with some clothes back on, as he'd caught a glimpse of Law shrugging into the sweater with the feathers more or less hiding the collar still around his neck.

"Penguin?"

With an obvious effort, Penguin rolled over onto his stomach, still dazed by the kiss his captain had given him. It was difficult to even meet Law's eyes, but when Penguin did, his stomach flipped at the sight of Law giving his lips a slow and obvious lick.

"That kiss just now? It was a friendly warning to let you know that I am most certainly not going to be submissive all of the time." The dark haired captain offered a smug smirk, before he was gone and out the door.

Penguin was left reeling over the implications of that sentence, since he'd become used to Law being so pliant around him in the bedroom. Penguin had a shiver run through him at the thought of Law dominating him in bed, and found that it was hard to meet his captain's eyes for the remainder of the day.

-x-

Penguin was able to find the key in his room early the next day, and cornered Law in the infirmary to give him a brief kiss as the collar was unlocked. There was another kiss, as Law didn't use his powers to warp away now that he had access to them.

Law pressed closer, and with a faint smirk, cupped Penguin's crotch in his hand and made the pale eyed pirate jump at the action.

Both of them moaned into the kiss the longer Law palmed Penguin, and there seemed to be a call for less clothing in the room when a knock and Shachi's cheerful voice interrupted the touching and the kissing.

"We're near the rendezvous, you two, so keep it in your pants!"

As Penguin followed after his captain, both of them pretending that nothing had been going on, Penguin suddenly noticed that Law wasn't wearing his hat. "Captain? Where is your hat?"

"In my room. I will leave my hat off so long as you leave yours off as well." Law stated without turning around as they walked down the short hall of the submarine.

Penguin's hand flew to his head to discover that he wasn't wearing his hat like he thought he had been, when Law had given it back to him the day before. He'd forgotten to put it on, it seemed. Penguin dropped his hand to his side and decided that he would leave it be, as it was worth it to see Law with his hat off. To see that tousled dark hair and to fully see those golden eyes when they looked at him.

As the two walked down the hall, Penguin felt that he had nothing to worry about but for the eventual confrontation with an emperor. It seemed like he and Shachi and the rest of the crew would be sparring with one another more frequently. But as long as they were all careful, nothing bad should come out of it.

He hoped.

Penguin did, however, believe in his captain, and the pale eyed pirate knew that he would follow Law wherever he chose to go, regardless of any personal feelings. Because Law was his captain, and all of the Heart Pirates would follow him without question.

Even into a battle where the odds were stacked against them.

-x-

The battle did come to pass, although sooner than anyone had anticipated. And when those losses that had not been expected were accepted, Penguin couldn't help but be grateful that he'd survived it. If only to not let Law lose another person he'd come to love. Penguin just didn't think his recovery would be so painful, or his captain so attentive to his recovery.

Because really, Penguin had not expected to be incapacitated for so long in his captain's care and neither had the remainder of their crew that had survived the clash with Kaido's forces. The downtime they had, however, made up for it, because they were not expected to go off into another fight any time soon when they all weren't in the best of shape.

And that extra downtime meant that as soon as Penguin was able to be awake for more than a few hours at a time, he was able to spend those waking hours alone with Law.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: I will have you know right now that I am cracking up over writing a LawxPenguin chapter, and now it will be at least two chapters to include what I've written as an outline for it (because I was having too much fun with Law using his Devil Fruit powers to be a terrible tease). And then I will end the fic after that before it starts to meander too much.


	11. Chapter 11

The Heart Pirate's submarine traversed beneath the surface of the sea, giving the crew inside time to recuperate while knowing they were not in any imminent danger beneath the water. The sea kings were few in the area the Heart Pirates were in, and were able to deal with those that did show with their weapons on their ship. But even a relative peace gave no relief to those who had nightmares from the battle they had been apart of before a retreat had been called for.

Penguin was one of those who experienced those recurring nightmares.

The pale eyed Heart Pirate woke up with a harsh gasp and momentary panic over something that was no longer there. No claws and blades were there to rend flesh in an attempt to kill him. Penguin let out another slow breath before he remembered where he was, and that he was safe, alive, and in his cabin on the submarine. The tension slowly left him, as did the shadowy remnants of the memory of the way all of the wounds had been dealt to him.

It had been a little over a month since they had clashed with Kaido's forces, and Penguin was honestly surprised that both the Heart Pirates crew and the Straw Hat crew had survived, if not without injury. Penguin was grateful to even be alive after all of the damage he had taken in battle. He chalked his survival up to Law's skills as a surgeon, even if he knew that his captain had not at all wanted to see him in the condition he was in. Or see any of his crew injured, for that matter. The pale eyed Heart Pirate also supposed that Law's decision to take all of the crew's hearts with his Devil Fruit powers and stow them away on their submarine had been the right thing to do. More of their crewmates would have been in danger of dying otherwise, considering the array of wounds that had been inflicted upon them.

Penguin let out a shuddering sigh. He was still in bad shape even a month later, but again, he was alive, and that was what mattered to his crewmates.

And Law.

Penguin had seen the rest of the crew now and again, or rather, heard them, and they sounded cheerful enough, all things considered.

The pale eyed pirate suspected, through their conversation, that Law had returned all of their hearts to them over the past month, when Law had deemed that each crewmate was no longer in danger of dying or having harmful after affects from their wounds that they had accumulated. It was a mystery to Penguin as well as the rest of the crew how Law was able to keep track of whose heart belonged to whom. But there was one thing that Penguin was sure that his crewmates had no idea that Law had not yet returned his heart, and Penguin was fairly certain that it was not because he was in danger of dying anymore. No, the pale eyed pirate believed that it was because his captain had gotten it into his head to tease him.

Penguin felt himself begin to doze off, and found that he was not as concerned that his body chose to do so, and as often as it did, considering all of the stitches that had been needed to keep his limbs together and his guts from spilling out. Penguin shifted in discomfort when he felt the pull of stitches on his shoulder, and hoped that those did not tear again as they had a week and a half ago. A twinge against the side of his throat reminded Penguin that he had come very close to having his throat slit, and he felt that it was lucky that he did not when he had already collapsed after sustaining so many cuts from claws and blades.

And then there was the sound that he still heard in his nightmares. A sound that was not likely to leave Penguin's mind for as long as he lived. The sound of a scream that had seemingly torn itself out of his captain's throat when he'd fallen, surrounded by those who wished to finish the job, and-

"Ah, you are awake." A door opened and closed. "That's good. I was thinking it was about time that you would wake up."

Penguin's thoughts were interrupted by his captain's voice, and he turned his head gingerly to watch Law pull up a chair next to the bed he lay in. Penguin felt cheered even a little bit when his captain picked up his nearest hand and held his wrist to check his pulse. Law had been going between his room and the infirmary, checking up on all of his crewmates still in need of medical attention.

"How are you feeling?" The dark haired captain checked on a few more vitals before turning his eyes on Penguin. "Did I wake you up?"

"I'm better than I have been." Penguin said after he'd allowed himself a brief moment to look at his captain. The pale eyed Heart Pirate had put his hat back on, so Law couldn't exactly see if he was making eye contact with him or not. But Penguin was sure that Law knew he was, or at least trying to. "And you didn't wake me. I've been up for at least an hour." Penguin looked to the side in case Law could see his expression. "I was just…thinking." Thinking about how much pain Law had sounded like he was in when he saw Penguin fall during the fight, and seen the sight of several other crewmates collapsing to the ground when they could no longer remain standing in the face of their opponents and the wounds they'd been dealt.

Law frowned darkly. He clearly knew what his crewmate was referring to, as the dark haired captain lightly wrapped his hands around Penguin's right one that he held in his grasp. "I would rather not dwell on what happened. I'd rather focus on the here and now, and the fact that all of you are still alive after that battle." Law closed his eyes briefly as he let out a frustrated sigh and tightened his hands around Penguin's. "I knew that I should have made you remain behind, whether you wanted to or not."

"But then Shachi would be dead, maybe Bepo too, if he had had to interfere, and you would have been in danger of losing your right arm again." Penguin reminded his captain, and continued when Law's eyes opened and looked at him. "I know that you were upset that I was injured as much as I was, but you would have blamed yourself if Shachi had been killed. He was lucky that we were both there." Penguin weakly raised his left hand to trace the back of Law's tattooed hands. "So don't think about it."

"I am glad that Shachi got out of that situation, if a little shaken and with a wounded leg." Law shook his head, his gaze roving over Penguin's bandaged limbs. "But when I saw you lying there…I thought my heart had stopped when I realized that you weren't getting back up. That you weren't moving. It looked like you weren't even breathing until I was able to get to your side to find out. It seemed longer than the minute it took to get to you, with all the blood I could see. I thought I wouldn't be able to do anything for you. You were a mess."

Penguin noticed that his captain was letting himself get too wrapped up in what had already come to pass, and with a little difficulty, managed to free his hands. Penguin gave Law's nearest hand a reassuring squeeze as he spoke up quietly. "I'm still here, so you aren't about to lose me any time soon."

Law seemed to shake himself out of his thoughts on the matter as he offered a faint, barely there smirk. "You are still here. That much is true. You are also more lucid than you have been as of late." Law gently removed his hand from Penguin's before he held out both of his hands in front of his crewmate. "Let's see how your strength is progressing."

"Not any better than yesterday, I believe." Penguin sighed, really not wanting to do this again so soon. It was one thing to feel weakened. It was another to see it in action and become discouraged, and said as much to his captain. "I'd rather not see just how weak I still am."

"I want to see how you are doing." Law insisted, and with a more obvious smirk, added. "I am a doctor, after all."

Penguin shakily levered himself up into a seated position, and reached out to squeeze either of Law's forefinger and middle fingers. The result was as pathetic as he had known it would be, because he could barely wrap his hands around even two digits of a hand. Penguin supposed he was lucky that he had motor movement in his hands instead of them being crippled by the claws that had slashed them.

"Again." Law urged firmly.

Penguin complied with the request, and did his best to get his hands to do as he wanted them to, which was more difficult than he'd have liked it to be.

"That's better." Law made an approving hum. "I know that it probably doesn't seem like much, but it is an improvement from yesterday."

"If you say so." Penguin replied dubiously as he lowered his hands to rest on his lap. "Anything else?"

"There is, yes. I would like for you to try and stay awake longer today." Law responded.

"I can try and do that, but it is very hard to keep from falling asleep." Penguin said with a sigh.

"All I can ask of you is to try. Your body will act as it wants." Law said, and he smiled a bit. "I did bring something with me that will perhaps hold your attention."

"I can't drink any alcohol. You said I can't." Penguin said.

"I know. That's why I brought _this_."

Penguin watched as Law reached into a pocket of his oversized jacket, and the pale eyed pirate's eyes widened when Law removed his heart from that pocket, and his heart was in that odd, clear casing that appeared when Law had popped it out of his chest. "Are you going to give me that back yet?" Penguin tilted his head so that he could see his captain better. "I don't think that I am in any danger of dying."

"I believe that I will keep it a little while longer." Law responded, as he brought the organ to his lips and kissed it.

Penguin felt a light pressure from where Law's lips were pressed to the clear outside of the heart. The pale eyed pirate felt a blush crossing his features. "C…captain, what are you…ah…" Penguin shuddered as Law gave the cube in his hands several kisses, his tongue darting out now and again as if the dark haired captain was determined to kiss the entire enclosed heart. Law's fingers lightly danced around Penguin's heart, caressing it as if he were kissing his crewmate instead. Law smirked at the effect that it was having on Penguin.

"Ah..." Penguin shifted on the bed and clenched the sheets slightly at the action of his captain practically kissing his heart. He wasn't really sure how he was supposed to respond to this. "Isn't that bad for my heart if you do something like that?"

"I've had my heart squeezed before and it was fine." Law replied, and gave another kiss to the heart. "So it'll be all right. I just didn't expect it to effect you so much." The dark haired pirate captain sounded amused for some reason as he continued to caress and kiss the heart as if he'd found something interesting to do.

"Law..." Penguin couldn't help but let out a breathless sigh as the kissing had a rather interesting effect on him that he didn't at all expect. "Law...I'm...I think that you're making me...ah...Law...stop that..."

"Oh? We're not having sex right now, but are you feeling something when I do this?" Law pressed another lingering kiss on the heart, before he carefully set it on the nearby desktop. Law rose to his feet and leaned over Penguin to press a single, firm kiss to the other's lips, before he drew back and smirked again, at least until he saw that Penguin's eyes were dropping beneath the shadow that the hat cast on his face. "I know of something that will keep you awake for a little while longer."

"You told me we can't have sex either, without tearing my stitches." Penguin reminded his captain, clearly disappointed. "You told me there was to be no vigorous activity, and that I couldn't overexert myself as I regain my strength."

"I did say that, but that doesn't mean that I can't do this." With a careless flick of his hand, Law removed the bedsheet over Penguin's lap, and yanked his boxers down.

Penguin squirmed, as he hadn't expected that, and wondered if, along with not letting him have pants on due to his bandages, if Law wanted to be able to do that sometime. It seemed like he planned on doing it all along, with the way he was smiling again. "Law, what are you…" Penguin let out a soft moan as his captain ran a hand along, and then leaned over to give the tip a firm lick, before taking it in a bit and sucking it. Penguin let out another gasp and went limp on the bed. He hadn't expected his captain to try and give him a blowjob, and he really was too tired to actually enjoy it. But Law was right in that he wasn't about to fall asleep from his captain sucking and kissing and licking his shaft like he couldn't get enough of the taste.

"You like this?" Law asked, as he slowly drew his tongue from base to tip, before he closed his mouth over the head and wrapped a hand around the base to give it a squeeze as well as a good, long suck.

"Yes." Penguin breathed out with a moan.

Law made some muffled laugh around what was in his mouth before he went and surprised Penguin by taking him in and deep throating him.

Penguin gasped in surprise and cursed his exhausted body for being unable to enjoy what Law was doing as much as he could have, as he had to just lie there and let Law do as he would. The pale eyed pirate was just a little bit confused as to why Law kept his hand wrapped firmly around the base. At least, Penguin was confused until Law distracted him by using his free hand to fondle his balls as well and that was it for Penguin's train of thought being of any use to him.

Law suddenly stopped what he was doing moments later and drew away with a quick lick of his lips as he smirked down at Penguin.

The pale eyed Heart Pirate stared up at the other man, wondering why Law had stopped, and why his captain still held his shaft at the base.

It was almost like he was going to-

"Room."

Penguin let out an indignant gasp as Law suddenly had his unsheathed nodachi in hand and cut his dick off. "Hey!" Penguin tried to reclaim the organ, because really, what was Law thinking? Penguin supposed he was grateful his captain hadn't taken his balls as well. "What the hell are you doing? Put it back."

Law merely smirked and drew his lips along from base to tip again to fil his crewmate in trying to take it back, and cradled the detached dick in his hands. "I'll be sure to keep this safe as well as your heart, until I see fit to return them to you."

Penguin gaped at Law in horror, disturbed by the sight of the disembodied dick, even if he could, oddly enough, still feel sensations as his captain gave the tip a light suck. "Law…"

"I've told Shachi to check up on you later in the evening, as I have more rounds to make in the infirmary." Law said matter of fact, as he moved away from the bed and pocketed Penguin's heart. "I think that you will find this." Law gave the pale eyed pirate's shaft a light squeeze… "Will keep you awake for a good long while." Law pocketed Penguin's dick with a last caress and a final smirk before he left the room.

Penguin decided then and there that Law was definitely more kinky than he was, no matter what his captain might try and say of his decision to cut his dick off from his body, even temporarily. But because of Law's actions, Penguin certainly did stay awake for longer. For three and a half hours, in fact. It was, however, mainly due to the Heart Pirate expecting Law to finish giving him a blowjob to his disembodied dick.

It didn't happen, so Penguin was able to fall asleep, even if he was a little concerned when Law might try and touch him again.

-x-

Penguin was rudely woken by Shachi later in the evening, as he had been told he would be. The pale eyed Heart Pirate had just thought that his red headed crewmate might leave him alone instead of trying to make him bleed from the ears from being so loud at trying to get him to wake up. It was a shame Penguin wasn't in any shape to toss his friend out the door until he was ready for visitors to awaken him so suddenly.

"Pen? Pen! Wake up!"

Penguin let out a soft grumble of annoyance, before he forced his eyes open and turned his head to give his fellow crewmate a dark look, even if the effect was lost because his hat hid his eyes for the most part.

"You sure have been sleeping soundly. I think this is the first time I've seen you awake." Shachi grinned cheerfully, oblivious to his friend seething in his general direction. "Captain was right that you'd be awake today, and would start to stay awake for longer each day." Shachi's smile slipped as he took in the bandages that were visible as well as his friend's general exhaustion. The red head's expression turned glum, the cheer gone from his voice. "I'm sorry. If only I'd been paying better attention to my surroundings then you wouldn't have-"

"Don't." Penguin said firmly, if a little weakly. "I know that you would have done the same for me or anyone in the crew. No one would have seen that attack coming, so don't blame yourself for not being able to react to it."

Shachi awkwardly tugged at the hair peeking out from beneath his hat with one hand. "Thanks, Pen."

"You're welcome." Penguin replied, amused at his friend's fidgeting over thanking him for saving his life. And he had. If Penguin hadn't thrown his own body in the way to knock Shachi over, he would have been run through, spine and all, and Penguin doubted that Law could have done anything to help him if there was too much damage to the spine. Sure, Law could have swapped someone else's body and gotten rid of the damaged parts, but it would have been dependent on whether the attack had harmed Shachi too much.

"You know, some of the crew was talking and-"

Penguin missed Shachi's next words because of a sudden sensation in the lower half of his body, and specifically in the area where his dick had been removed by his captain's body earlier that day. Penguin managed to bite back a gasp at the sensation of a mouth closing over the top, where a tongue gave a slow flick beneath the head, before taking it in slowly. Penguin squirmed uncomfortably, mainly because Shachi was in the room with him, and he knew that Law had to have known that fact.

So why was he doing it now? Did he want their red headed crewmate to figure out what was going on? Penguin felt Law moan around his dick and felt that his captain was being a damn tease and was trying to get him to react in front of Shachi.

Penguin made his best attempt to listen to Shachi's conversation, but soon found that he could only focus on that mouth and the wonderfully good yet frustrating feeling that Law was visiting on him with every suck and lick he gave to his dick.

"Hey, you all right, Pen?" Shachi obviously saw that Penguin had become a bit flushed. "You haven't got a fever, do you? I should get the captain if you do."

Penguin couldn't help but let out a sot moan before he spoke aloud in a strained voice. "I can't believe this. I am going to get him for being such a weirdo."

Shachi wore a perplexed look before he smiled again. "You shouldn't talk about the captain like that." Shachi teased. The red head watched Penguin shift on the bed, twitch, and let a low, frustrated yet turned on groan. "Wait. Did the captain...um...cut off your..." Shachi motioned to Penguin's crotch. "Did he use his powers on it?"

The pale eyed Heart pirate could only manage a brief huff of confirmation, as Law had, from the feel of it, nearly jammed his dick down his throat.

"That's a bit too strange and weird, if you ask me." Shachi said as he retreated to the door, before the red head grinned mischievously. "That reminds me. That one day, when I couldn't find you, and Law was having some trouble telling me to look for you...were you under the deck, sucking him off or something?"

Penguin managed to convey giving his friend a glare while not saying anything lest it come out as a moan.

Shachi laughed. "Ha. I knew it. I was wondering why you hadn't had your hat on, when you told me who you were. You did seem flustered at the time."

"Shachi..." Penguin cut himself off as he let out a faint moan and felt that perhaps he should get Shachi to leave before he became too embarrassed over what was going on with Law and his odd timing to give his disembodied dick some love.

Shachi seemed to feel similarly, as he left the room with a final statement. "I'll leave you two to it. Well, wherever the captain happens to be, that is."

Penguin didn't response as the door shut, as he was lost to the sensation of Law very clearly enjoying having his dick down his throat and moaning around it as he sucked him off. Penguin was exhausted by the time he finally came, and when he soon felt sleep trying to claim him, the Heart Pirate had half a mind to tell Law off the next time that he saw him. Penguin tried to allow himself to doze off, until he felt something else that made him become more aware again. Penguin hastily fumbled for a snail near his bed and called Law's transponder snail. He'd been given it in case some medical emergency arose from when he'd been initially injured and was recovering from surgery.

' _Hello.'_ Law's voice a was a little rough, yet sounded strangle satisfied. _'I see you're awake. Your body seemed to be enjoying my mouth, so I wondered if the same would happen if I-'_

"Law, please do not fuck yourself with my dick." The pale eyed pirate got right to the point. "Sucking off of it is one thing, but I would rather be there driving it into you instead." Penguin said wearily, and was grateful that the feeling of Law trying to impale himself was gone soon after.

' _I bet you would like that, wouldn't you?_ ' Law laughed briefly at the stutter from his crewmate. _'Get some rest, Penguin.'_

"I will.' Penguin said, his voice fainter as his body attempted to get him to get some rest.

' _I'll be there in the morning to check up on you.'_ Law hung up.

Penguin was able to doze off the rest of the way now that his captain wasn't fondling his dick or otherwise trying to use it in rather worrying ways.

-x-

One month later, with Penguin's shaft firmly back where it should be a week previous, Law was overseeing his crewmate walk around on deck. Law had insisted on the rest of the crew leaving them alone, despite their want for fresh air, and Penguin soon learned why.

The pale eyed Heart Pirate was not as recovered as he thought he had been.

Penguin let out a grunt as he hit the deck after taking only a handful of tentative steps. Penguin tried to not let himself become too discouraged, but it was difficult to do so when he never thought that he would ever have trouble walking.

"Again, Penguin." Law said, and it was not a demand, as if was said in a more encouraging tone.

Penguin tried again, as asked, and this time Law caught him before he could fall over again.

"It will get better." Law said suddenly, when Penguin didn't try to stand back up. "You will have to build your strength up little by little." Law steadied his crewmate, before letting go and stepping back. "So keep going."

-x-

Another month and Penguin was starting to become more depressed over the fact that he wasn't anywhere near back to normal, even if most of his wounds had healed over and the stiches were gone. He was sore and tired all of the time, and any prolonged activity left him exhausted. The only thing on his body that didn't hurt was the three claw marks across his chest that he'd received on Zou.

Penguin knew that his captain was trying to cheer him up in his own way, so mostly through sarcasm, and had told his crewmate that he was progressing his his recovery, even if it did not seem like it. Penguin was not as optimistic, but he didn't want to disappoint his captain, so he did exercises as asked, as well as any other activity his captain could think of to try and help him recover and regain his strength.

But Penguin knew that it was not helping as much as he'd have liked it to, because Penguin found more fault with himself a week later when the submarine was attacked by two marine ships.

-x-

Penguin stumbled along the deck of the ship as a canon clipped the side of the submarine. Penguin had made an attempt to get back into the cabins, as he had known that he would not be able to put up a fight with the condition he was in. Penguin was foiled, however, when marines from the nearest ship piled onto the deck to attack, and he was separated from his cremates.

The pale eyed pirate didn't remember much of what had happened because he'd overexerted himself fending off some of the marines. So the next thing he knew, he was overpowered and had his arms forced behind his back by a marine or two in order to handcuff him. Penguin was breathing hard at the time, so he was unable to put up much of a resistance as he was taken from the submarine, and back to one of the navy ships.

Penguin knew that he should have fought back. That he should have done something. Yet his weakened state didn't allow him any means to retaliate. So instead of raising hell on the deck of that navy ship, Penguin was forced to rest his head on the deck instead and listen to the marines chatter overhead.

"Damn pirates."

"Isn't that Trafalgar Law's ship?"

"Yes, it is. We've been looking for it for two weeks."

"What'd you bring this pirate over for?"

"We could use him as bait."

"Law's a pirate. Don't pirates leave behind crew that are useless? This one didn't even put up a fight."

Penguin clenched his hands behind his back, but knew that there was nothing he could do in this position other than wait and see what happened. He didn't have to wait long, as suddenly the marines near him were flopping uselessly in pieces on the deck, utterly confused as to what had happened to them. Penguin was disoriented by then as well, but he knew that it had to have been Law's doing. And he knew for certain that it was his captain when Law showed up next to him and was removing the handcuffs with his power. Penguin allowed his captain to help him upright, and was startled as he was apt to sometimes when he and Law were back on the submarine's deck via his captain's Devil Fruit powers.

"Dive now, while they are regrouping." Law called to the nearest of the crew. Penguin felt sick to his stomach as Law led him into the sub and down the hall to a room. He felt that Law would have easily been able to take care of those two marine ships, but he instead ordered a retreat. Because of him. Penguin had allowed himself to be captured and it was all because he wasn't where he should have been when the attack happened.

"Bepo, chart a course to the nearest island. I need to get more medical supplies." Law said suddenly, as his furred crewmate rushed by.

"Aye aye, captain!"

"Penguin, don't slouch." Law urged his crewmate to straighten up as they walked along the hall. "I would like for you to not be impeded by your own body while you recover your strength."

The pale eyed Heart Pirate couldn't help but let a few tears of helpless frustration bead in the corner of his eyes as his voice came out rough and upset. "I am not any use like this, with my body in such poor shape. That shouldn't have happened." Penguin had never expected to, however briefly, ever fall into marine custody.

"You have to take time to regain your strength. Most anyone else would have died from your wounds, you know." Law opened a door and urged his crewmate inside, before closing and locking it. "Don't expect a speedy recovery with what you were forced to go through. Just be grateful that you're alive instead and are steadily improving each day."

Penguin realized that they were not his cabin, but Law's, and was about to ask why that was when Law turned him around and kissed him. Penguin was startled by that searing kiss that he was given, and stared at Law as the man drew away. Penguin was sure that he was blushing, even if his hat hid it for the most part. He knew that he was blushing for sure when Law retrieved a heart from a nearby shelf and smirked at him.

"I believe I will give this back to you." Law pressed the heart back in place before moving in closer to Penguin, a hand lightly brushing his chest, over his heart. "I want to feel it beating beneath my hands as I touch you."

Penguin let out a muffled sound as Law brought their lips together for another kiss. The pale eyed Heart Pirate wasn't exactly expecting this to happen so soon, so his guard was down more than he would have liked it to be. Penguin gasped as Law urged him backward onto the bed so that the dark haired captain could settle over him.

Law adjusted so that he didn't rest over his crewmate too heavily before he resumed the kiss, licking his way into it and moaning something softly as he urged Penguin to kiss him in return. The kiss broke moments later as Law smirked down at his crewmate.

"What was that for?" Penguin asked, even though he didn't exactly mind that he'd been kissed in such a way.

"You scared me back there, being taken by the marines like that. Especially when I realized you weren't on our ship anymore." Law let his hands trail along Penguin's bare shoulders lightly, running his fingertips along the fabric of the tank top his crewmate wore. "I need to make certain that you were not injured by them."

Penguin felt that at this point in time Law was more interested in something else, as his captain had just ground down against him slowly and obviously.

"I think that it is time for me to give you a very thorough examination." Law commented as he traced his hands lightly along Penguin's chest and then down as the dark haired captain slowly slid down along his crewmate's body until Law took a foot into his hand to press a kiss to the ankle. "As a doctor, I need to make sure that my patent's recovery is still on track and that there are no setbacks."

Penguin took one look at Law's smirk as his captain let go to reach for his belt, and felt, as his pants were slowly tugged off and tossed aside, that Law was about to show that dominant side that he'd been hinting at some months ago. That he'd mentioned to Penguin after that electrifying kiss and comment that he was not always going to be so submissive around his crewmate.

Law's lips brushed the front of the boxers and mouthed his way along to the skin of Penguin's waist, before the dark haired captain leaned back and took Penguin's ankle back in his hand as he started to test for any injury.

"How is that? Do you feel any pain there any longer?" Law questioned as he lightly caressed his crewmate's ankle.

"It's sore, but no, it's not so painful anymore." Penguin let his head drop back and closed his eyes briefly over the thought of Law testing all of his limbs and checking his chest and back and neck, and thinking that he was going to be up for some time just from the sound of Law's voice and how he was clearly intending to enjoy himself with this 'examination' of his.

There was a light bite to Penguin's inner left thigh as Law finished examining the limb, and Penguin couldn't help but squirm over the fact that Law was switching his attention to his other leg to give it a similar treatment.

"Penguin?"

"Yes?" Penguin asked, as he lifted his head slightly to meet his captain's gaze before he swallowed nervously at the intent, hungry look on the other's eyes. When there were no words spoken, Penguin ventured to speak, if a little tentatively. "No restraints?"

Law's golden eyes smoldered briefly at the thought before an incredibly arrogant smirk spread across his features. "What use are they if you're in no danger of running from me?" Law left what he was doing briefly to carefully lean over his crewmate to flick Penguin's hat off and give him another lingering kiss. Law pulled back with a smirk still in place. "I don't need to tie you up. Do you know why?"

Penguin couldn't help but look his captain in the eyes again.

Law rested briefly on top of his crewmate so that he could whisper in his ear. "I don't need to tie you up because you will be holding on to me too tightly to even think about leaving this room."

Penguin was speechless over Law hinting that he was going to, from the sound of it, screw him into the bed and the pale eyed pirate couldn't help but be turned on by the thought. Penguin even had half a mind to leave, just to tease Law a little bit but that was when his captain started on his right leg. Penguin felt that perhaps Law was right. That the pale eyed pirate didn't need to be tied up in any way because he wanted this, had anticipated it for some months, and with the way that Law was taking things so slowly…

It intrigued Penguin. It made him want more. The pale eyed Heart Pirate was interested in seeing what Law had in mind, so he held still and let his captain continue his examination.

Law's smirk grew into an amused one as he moved on to inspecting Penguin's waist with a soft brush of his fingertips against the bare skin from where he'd shoved the tank top up.

One minute later and Penguin was rather regretting not running, however briefly. Law was most certainly letting him know just how he felt about him and just how worried he'd been over his injuries with how thorough he was in examining his crewmate's body. Penguin found that he enjoyed the way Law handled his limbs more than he ought to have, as it wasn't exactly done in a sexual way for most of it, and his captain clearly knew it through his actions.

And when Law did start to do more than was expected of a normal check up, Penguin knew that there was no way he was even going to think about leaving that room.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: So the next chapter will be the last one for this fic, and most of the chapter it will be from Law's POV (because I do realize that I haven't exactly had him give his views/opinions on the matter, so I'll try to do a bit of that in the next chapter).

And from the way this chapter ended, the next chapter will mainly just be LawxPenguin smut and then a wrap up for the fic itself.


	12. Chapter 12

Law still wasn't entirely sure if he was making the right decision to allow the relationship between himself and Penguin to continue, but Law believed that was a thought best left for another time. He was far too amused right now anyway with his crewmate and his reactions to his touch. Law had presumed that Penguin would be forward in this case, as he had been before, as Law was currently returning his…affections, in a way. Perhaps he had stumbled upon something that caused Penguin to lose that drive he'd had, when before he'd been so determined to have Law's attention in one way or another.

Or testing the boundaries as it had seemed at the time.

Maybe Penguin just wasn't sure what to make of Law's inspection of his healed over wounds. The dark haired pirate captain figured that could be because his crewmate had likely been expecting something of a more sexual nature, given the attention Law was currently paying to Penguin's body.

The dark haired captain smirked to himself. His crewmate had certainly gotten his attention after that first kiss. At the time Law had been taken aback with the force that Penguin had used in order to get him on the bed and in the right position for a kiss. And as soon as the kiss was over, Law had been too surprised by Penguin's actions to think to remain behind to see what might happen. After all, it wasn't everyday that he found out that one of his crewmates secretly lusted after him for at least a year's time.

Law turned his mind back to the present, and made sure to be as thorough as he could be as he inspected Penguin's body. He wanted to make sure that all of the areas that his crewmate had been wounded were on the right track for healing. Law was confident in his abilities as a surgeon, so he anticipated no setbacks. But it couldn't hurt to be absolutely certain. And if he felt Penguin up a little as he went, it was because he couldn't help himself. Law wanted to be sure he didn't miss anything, but that didn't mean that he wasn't going to tease his crewmate a little bit. He'd wanted to do that even before they had been in a fight with Kaido's forces.

The dark haired captain immediately dismissed the fight from his mind, not wishing to dwell on the what-if's. He had better things to do, and one of those was right in front of him. And speaking of doing things, he had plans to get his crewmate out of his clothes as soon as he was finished checking up on his crewmate's health. Law absently traced his fingertips along Penguin's arm. The dark haired captain still had some reservations being intimate with one of his crewmates, but Penguin really did seem to care about him. The pale eyed pirate just cared about him in a different way than the rest of the crew, which Law found interesting.

The Heart Pirate captain was amused that Penguin had, over the years, developed a knack for remembering when he wanted coffee. Penguin had also, over the past few months, known when Law wished to be alone, and when he wanted company but didn't have the desire to engage in conversation. Law noticed, before Penguin had been injured, that his pale eyed crewmate had taken to staying in the infirmary with him while he read a book or looked through the supplies or some other mundane tasks that required him to be in that room.

Law's gaze darkened a moment at how much time he had spent there that past month, and how he had had to piece most of his crew back together. Constantly monitoring several crewmates at a time to make sure all of them were healing as they ought to. To make sure that no one died while in his care. Law really had been smart to take his crew's hearts with his powers. Many of them would have died otherwise.

"Law?"

At the sound of Penguin's voice, Law left the other man's arm alone. The Heart Pirate captain didn't think that he could find it in him to relax in the infirmary for some time to come, mainly because Penguin had been confined to a cot in that room for so long. Of the whole crew, Penguin had been the one who had needed the most attention and care to keep him from dying from his wounds.

"Law?" Penguin's voice sounded again, this time with a tinge of worry.

Law shook the troubling thoughts from his mind as he backed away from his crewmate and spoke. "Take that shirt off. I want to check your chest and back." Law was smirking by the time Penguin got his tank off, because it seemed to the dark haired captain that his crewmate was trying to get the article of clothing off as fast as was humanly possible. Law waited for Penguin to lie on his back before he settled alongside Penguin on the bed. The dark haired pirate captain reached over to trace his fingertips along the scars that were there from when Penguin had been wounded back on Zou. Law traced the scars again, still a tad bit displeased over the fact that his crew had gone gallivanting off into unknown territory instead of waiting for further instruction. He'd told them to wait at Zou; not go off adventuring. Law grimaced briefly at the very thought, as it made him think of a certain straw hat wearing individual who went off without thinking more often than was healthy for a person.

Law resumed tracing his fingertips along his crewmates' skin before his fingers drifted over to inspect the new scar tissue on Penguin's torso from the wounds he'd received fighting some zoan users. Law paused briefly at the sound of his crewmate letting out a soft sound at his touch, before he finished tracing the scars and making a hum of approval. "It appears that everything is healing how it ought to." Law lightly slapped his crewmate's shoulder. "Turn over so that I can take a look at your back and see if it is on the same track with regards to healing."

As Penguin turned over, Law inwardly believed that his pale eyed crewmate would be back to normal, health wise, in a month or so, and all Penguin would need to focus on was getting his strength back little by little as long as there were no setbacks. That was why Law wanted to check Penguin's whole body over, just to be sure. The Heart Pirate captain also wanted to make sure that Penguin's arms being cuffed behind his back briefly by the marines earlier had tugged at the scars on his shoulder or not.

Penguin hesitated a moment, as if questioning his captain's intentions for doing this examination, before he turned over onto his stomach. The pale eyed pirate made only a soft sigh at the sensation of Law touching his shoulder lightly; it was as if he were waiting for him to do something more than lightly trace his skin with his fingers.

Law spent a bit more time inspecting his crewmate's back before he was satisfied over the fact that nothing seemed amiss from the brief time Penguin had been in marine hands. And once that had been determined, Law was able to move on to what he wanted to do ever since he started touching his crewmate. As much as Law liked Penguin's forwardness and the all but demands he'd made about becoming more and more intimate, Law felt the need to show Penguin something. That he was willing to let his crewmate have his way with him so long as Penguin would allow Law do the same in return.

Even if Law was still a little confused over how he felt about all this, and how fast it had escalated after that first kiss out of the blue, Law found that he could not deny his attraction. Especially when Penguin had not been deterred in the least bit when Law had pretended that nothing had happened between them for the couple of times his crewmate tried to initiate things. Instead, Law's actions of being ignorant of the situation only seemed to make Penguin try even harder to get Law to know what he wanted from him, and wonder if his captain wanted the same in return. Law hadn't been entirely sure at first, but now…right now, the Heart Pirate captain knew exactly what he wanted.

"You seem to be healing just fine since the last time I checked you over." Law informed his crewmate. "So I'm going to touch you now. Just let me know if I need to slow down, because I don't think I can wait for much longer." Law heard some kind of sound of assent from Penguin, and figured that would have to do as a yes. And with that, Law leaned over and pressed a kiss between Penguin's shoulder blades. At the short gasp, the dark haired captain began to make a slow line of kisses down the spine, mouthing the skin now and again while using his tongue, until he reached the fabric of pants at Penguin's waistline. Law mumbled something crossly over momentarily forgetting his crewmate was partially dressed as he kissed and nipped a line back up Penguin's spine. The action caused the pale eyed pirate to shake in response, as Law was also sure to slowly caress his hands up along Penguin's sides as he mouthed his crewmate's skin.

Penguin let out a thin sound and squirmed beneath the attention his captain was giving him, like he had not expected Law to be going so slowly.

Law settled over Penguin's back and leaned in close to press a kiss to the side of his neck. The Heart Pirate captain's lips brushed the skin near Penguin's right ear as he whispered to his crewmate. "I want you to get out of your pants. I don't want any clothes in the way when I'm touching you." Law gracefully flopped to one side of the bed, and watched with a faint smirk as Penguin did as asked.

Penguin didn't say anything of the fact that he wore no boxers beneath his pants, but when he saw that Law was inching back toward him, he fixed his captain with a quizzical look.

Law saw the pale eyes focus on him as Penguin settled on his back on the bed, naked, and was rather amused that his crewmate didn't seem to be embarrassed about it. It took the dark haired pirate captain a moment, but he soon realized why Penguin was giving him such a look. Law noticed then and there that he was still fully clothed, and that was likely why he was getting such a confused look from Penguin.

The Heart Pirate captain decided that he would have to change that. He couldn't do what he had in mind if he himself still had clothes on, after all. Law sat up and slid off of the bed to make a slow show of taking his clothes off. And as each piece of clothing was carelessly tossed to the side, Law saw a few times that Penguin really, really wanted to get off the bed and touch him. Penguin could have even had the mind to help Law remove his clothes, but the pale eyed Heart Pirate restrained himself as if remembered that Law wanted to do things his way. No matter how frustrating it might have been to Penguin to wait when he was presented with the sight of his captain stripping, and smirking while he did it.

Law finished ridding himself of his clothes and wasted no time in getting back onto his bed to loom over Penguin. That got his crewmate's attention fast now that they were skin to skin. Law leaned over to brush his lips against Penguin's in a brief kiss before he drew back and stared down at Penguin to look him in the eye. Law was rather fascinated by his crewmate's pale eyes, what with the way the pale blue of the iris was barely noticeable when the pupil commanded ones attention the most.

"What is it, Law?" Penguin ventured aloud after he'd broken eye contact with his captain, as Law had been staring at him silently for a few minutes.

"I was looking at your eyes." Law said simply as he reached out with a finger to lightly poke Penguin's cheek. "So let me keep looking. I wasn't finished."

"They're just eyes." Penguin mumbled as a faint tinge of a blush crossed his cheeks. "Yours are better to look at anyway…"

"If you think my eyes are a nice sight…" Law's lips quirked at Penguin fidgeting, likely remembering when he'd commented on Law being hatless. "…then you should look at me again." Law couldn't help but smile a little less mockingly at the sight of Penguin squeezing his eyes shut, perhaps out of embarrassment. The dark haired captain resumed exploring his crewmate's body in a more intimate way at that, figuring he could get a look at the other's eyes another time.

Law slid down his crewmate's body in order to begin to mouth Penguin's collarbone before he moved on to the other side, and bit down now and again as he grazed teeth and ran his mouth along skin, intent on making a mark of sorts. Law, satisfied with drawing out a low groan from Penguin, made his way down to his crewmate's chest. Law eyed the skin for a moment, pondering whether or not to go after the nipples, as he knew that Penguin had mentioned feeling nothing from being touched there. But Law wanted to anyway, and nipped at one of the nubs determinedly, figuring that his crewmate would make some kind of response. Law continued to worry at the skin, even as Penguin let out an exasperated sound.

"I told you I'm not very sensitive there." Penguin spoke aloud after a minute had passed. When Law would not leave the nipple alone, Penguin spoke up again in an almost bored way. "I'm serious. I don't feel anything there. Nothing."

Law merely continued with what he was doing, determined to see if he could get a response anyway. The pirate captain finally did get something after he had toyed around with the nub with tongue and fingers for several minutes. What Law got was a low gasp to emit from Penguin at the attention, along with a slight moan. Law stopped what he was doing and smirked at Penguin. "I thought you said you weren't affected by that?"

"If you keep at it like you were I'm going to feel something." Penguin managed to say after a moment. "It just isn't a very pleasurable sensation to me."

"Then I'll be certain to make you feel something that is pleasurable." Law promised before he nipped his way down to Penguin's stomach and flicked his tongue into his crewmate's navel, and got a choked sound of laugher from his crewmate. Law did it again, as he liked that sound, and got Penguin's hands clenched into his hair soon after. Law took the hint and as soon as he shook his hair free from Penguin's grasp, he nosed his way down a leg, caressing the insides of Penguin's thighs lightly with his hands.

"L…Law…"

Law hummed something in return before he gave a slow lick to the tip of Penguin's dick, and that got the pale eyed pirate clenching the sheets beneath him as his breath quickened. Law took his time lavishing attention to the head, before he took in a bit more, one hand wrapped around the base to join in making movements, while his right hand fumbled for something on the bed. Law normally might have wanted to take his time doing a blow job, but he wanted to move things along because he wanted Penguin, and he wanted him now.

So, the dark haired pirate captain felt that he would multitask. He was sure Penguin wouldn't mind. As Law took Penguin's length in further, he also slicked his fingers up with the lubrication he'd dropped onto the bed, and without saying anything teased his forefinger in.

Penguin's breath hitched at the sensation, clearly not expecting it so soon, before he let out an exasperated groan after some time had passed.

"Why are you only using one?" The pale eyed Heart Pirate asked after a few minutes had passed.

Law drew away from Penguin's none too subtle erection, but he said nothing other than to remove the finger and then slip two back in with more of the liquid. "Is that better?" Law asked, smiling faintly because he knew it was when Penguin's only response was to let out the faintest sigh of agreement. Law went back to teasing the tip of Penguin's dick with his tongue, and only took the head in his mouth to trace it with his tongue, as he moved his fingers. A thought occurred to him then, and Law removed his fingers and drew away as he inclined back and stared at Penguin. "Sit on my waist."

That drew an interesting stutter from Penguin, and the pale eyed Heart Pirate couldn't look Law in the eyes as he sat up to do as asked.

Law waited until Penguin was about to settle over his waist before speaking again. "Turn around and face the other way." The Heart Pirate captain smirked at the sight of the obvious blush crossing Penguin's face, even if he did as asked. As soon as Penguin was settled, Law went straight back to teasing Penguin with his fingers. The motion from two of the digits caused the pale eyed pirate to lean over to grip Law's thighs in order to remain upright for the most part. When Law removed his fingers and tugged Penguin back to settle over his shaft, the Heart Pirate crewmate squirmed in surprise as Law teased but didn't press in.

"Do you think I should use my fingers some more?" Law absently slipped two fingers back in with more of the lubrication before Penguin could give a response. The dark haired captain answered his own question. "I think I ought to take a little longer. I don't want to hurt you."

Penguin seemed to moan something in return, but it could have easily been because Law had spoken in a mock serious way. In any case, Penguin ended up sagging over Law's legs further, his knees braced on either side of Law's waist as his captain absently fingered him. Penguin let out a sharp breath in response to a movement Law just made. Or perhaps it was because his captain had wrapped a hand around his shaft again.

The dark haired captain paused before he made the motion again, to see if it was what had caused Penguin to react. And when Penguin shuddered again and gripped his legs more tightly, Law added a third finger as he mused aloud. "Are you all right?" The dark haired captain heard what sounded like a mumbled 'yes', and knew that the lack of a longer response was likely because Penguin was too turned on. That his crewmate couldn't help but focus on what Law was doing to him in that moment.

Law focused more on the hand job that he was giving Penguin, before he removed his fingers a few minutes later as he silently urged Penguin off of his waist and onto the bed. Law watched Penguin sag on his side with a long sigh, but knew that his crewmate was looking at him from out of the corner of his eye. Law slicked himself up without taking his eyes off the pale ones of his crewmate as he questioned him. "How do you want to do this?"

"What?" Penguin sounded nonplussed, as if he had not expected to be given a choice in the matter. The pale eyed pirate looked down at the bed. "I don't really have a preference as I haven't been on the receiving end of this before."

Law moved closer so that he could rest comfortably up against Penguin's back to draw him nearer. Law reached over to trail a hand lightly along Penguin's thigh, before he wrapped a hand around his dick again and started to stroke it slowly. "Can I make a suggestion then?"

Penguin gave a nod, as if he didn't trust himself to speak in that moment, though he did issue out a harsh breath when Law's touch caused him to shudder and come sooner than he likely had anticipated. "You and your hands are going to kill me." Penguin muttered into the sheets, trying to get his breath back after the unexpected orgasm. "That wasn't fair, changing from using your mouth to your hand on me."

"It seems that my hands can be used in more than one way." Law moved his hand from Penguin's shaft so that he could drape his arm over his crewmate's waist.

"Yes, but please don't tease me so much." Penguin replied with a sigh. "I thought you were going to fuck me on your lap."

"I considered it, but there was something else that I thought about that I was going to suggest." Law pressed his lips to Penguin's throat before he whispered in his crewmate's ear. "I wanted to suggest that first, I would fuck you over the desk in this room, and then I would do so again on the bed. We'll rest after that, and then, after we take a shower, I want to have you give me a blowjob. And if you're up to it, we can have sex in the shower as well."

Silence greeted Law's words, and the Heart Pirate captain thought he sensed Penguin tense against him for a brief moment before his crewmate rested a hand lightly over his own. Law took the hint and moved his arm away from Penguin's waist to allow him the freedom to move. Law turned over onto his side in order to watch Penguin get out of bed, and approach the waist height desk that was in the bedroom. Law felt that he had done well in getting a shorter desk for purposes the rest of his crewmates would not have thought about when he had one of them procure it for him. Law smiled at the sight of Penguin haphazardly gathering stuff from the desk, and unceremoniously dropping it on the nearby bookshelf.

Penguin seemed to hesitate after that as he stood next to the desk, before he glanced over his shoulder. A pale gaze briefly met Law's, before Penguin hastily looked away and asked a question, his voice tinged with embarrassment. "Where on the desk were you thinking?"

Law got out of bed as silently as he could so that he could press up against Penguin from behind. The dark haired captain lightly traced Penguin's arms as he leaned up against him in order to whisper. "I believe that I would like to take you from behind right now." Law gave Penguin no time to respond as he urged his crewmate up and partially onto the desk, reaching out with a hand in order to pin one arm behind Penguin's back. One of Penguin's legs dangled from the side of the desk as the other leg made an attempt to brace the pale eyed pirate on the ground.

With the way that Law moved him to one side, Penguin didn't have much grip on anything but the edge of the desk with his free hand. Law pressed up against Penguin from behind lightly, and made a pleased sound in the back of his throat as he answered the unasked question. "I said there was a reason I wanted a slightly shorter desk when I asked for one to be looked for. It makes things like this so much easier. I won't have to worry about getting the right angle as much if it is waist height."

Penguin makes a low, startled sound, before a low moan was dragged from him as Law wasted no time in pressing in partway, and then thrusting the rest of the way. And then again, which caused Penguin to make an attempt to get a better grip on the edge of the desk. But another thrust caused him to settle on the desk further.

Law thrust in and out several times, his hand tightening on his crewmate's arm, his voice rough as he spoke. "I bet you would have liked to fuck me over the desk, wouldn't you? When you gave me that hand job that one afternoon? Did it cross your mind to keep going then?"

Penguin let out a brief huff that contained the word 'yes' after Law had thrust a few more times, before Penguin was lost to the sensations and couldn't focus on anything but what was happening. At least, Law thought Penguin was sufficiently distracted, until his crewmate spoke, sounding a little pained.

"Law…can we please go to the bed? I do not want splinters and I feel that might happen any time now if you keep pressing down on me so hard."

"Hmn, I'm certainly pressing hard into you somewhere, aren't I?" Law felt Penguin squirm a little at that comment, as he remained buried inside from the last thrust. The Heart Pirate captain reached around below the desk to trail a hand lightly along Penguin's dick before he gave it a few light caresses as he thumbed the tip. At Penguin trying to thrust his hips into his hand, Law spoke aloud. "I think we should go back to the bed. I may have been more…eager than I had originally thought I would be." Law pulled out and helped Penguin off the desk, before he led his crewmate over to the bed. Law made no effort to be gentle as he turned Penguin around to face him before suddenly giving him a hefty shove in the chest to send him flailing backward onto the bed.

Penguin hit the bed with a grunt, before he splayed out on his back. The pale eyed pirate promptly dropped his gaze from his captain like he was too embarrassed to look Law in the eyes now that the tables were turned and he wasn't being the forward one.

Law slicked himself back up with the lubrication, pleased he'd left it within easy reaching distance. Law got back onto the bed and as soon as he was settled over Penguin, he wasted no time in sliding right back in with a thrust. The Heart Pirate captain went slow and deep this time around, in a rhythmic way as he held on to Penguin's thighs. As soon as his crewmate seemed to be taking him more easily than before, Law began to pound in harder and faster, and the dark haired captain was pleased to notice that Penguin seemed to like that even more. Law knew this because Penguin's arms were quick to wrap tightly around his upper shoulders, the pale eyed pirate's nails lightly scrapping against Law's shoulder blades. When Penguin clung to him even closer, his breath was hard against the side of Law's neck.

The dark haired pirate captain was forced to let go of Penguin's thighs to allow his crewmate to cling to him further, and had to rest his hands on the bed instead as he thrust. Penguin locked his legs behind Law's waist and issued a breathless moan. Law felt that he was getting close, and after a few short thrusts, he thrust deep and finished, which caused Penguin to let out a cry which Law hastily snuffed out with a kiss. Law pulled out soon after, and as he glanced down, he realized that Penguin was half hard.

He'd have thought that being taken in two different places would have been enough for his crewmate to get off as well, but perhaps getting off beforehand had lent to it not happening again. There was only so much the human body could do at once, and coming twice in a short amount of time usually was not something that could be brought about so soon. But there was no harm in asking anyway. "Want me to deal with that?"

Penguin lay inert on the bed for a moment before he shook his head. "S'fine. Don't touch it if you want to do something in the shower later."

Law lounged on the bed next to Penguin closely, thinking it over, before he contented himself with closing his eyes and nodding. "Later then. Get some rest, Penguin."

"Aye, captain. If you'll let me sleep." Penguin said with a light taunt in his tone.

Law lightly slapped a shoulder. "Don't call me captain while we're both naked in my bed!"

Penguin rolled over and caught the dark haired captain off guard with a kiss and the pale eyed pirate breathed against the other's lips. "Let me get some sleep, Law?"

Law snorted something into the kiss as he returned it before he decided that he could indulge in exploring Penguin's mouth for a little while longer before getting some rest.

-x-

Law was amused at how embarrassed Penguin knew that his captain had to have know how embarrassing it was to be doing this right now, stealing down the hall of the ship some twelve hours later. Penguin wrote it off over the fact that it was likely because the both of them were completely naked and carrying towels with them on their way to the shower on the submarine.

"Someone might see us." Penguin whispered, limping along beside his captain.

"They won't if they don't hear us." The dark haired captain smirked at his crewmate. "Besides, you know as well as I do that only the lookout should be awake this early in the morning."

"I guess this is what happens when you have sex in the early evening." Penguin managed to tease back, losing some of his embarrassment. Law seemed to be too comfortable over doing this. Penguin couldn't help but wonder if Law's mood would change if they happened upon one of their crewmates.

"I suppose. Was it all right?" Law smirked again as Penguin stammered some response, before the dark haired captain reached out and opened the door to the shower. "Come on, no one is in here."

Penguin followed his captain into the room, and jumped when the door shut. The pale eyed Heart Pirate had no time to react, as he suddenly had Law against him and grinding up against a leg. If that wasn't enough, Law had also leaned in close enough to give him a thorough and very delicious kiss.

Law appeared to enjoy his crewmate's surprise as he drew back, and licked his lips deviously as he tugged Penguin in the direction of the shower. "Come on."

The pale eyed pirate wanted to tell Law that it wasn't fair for him to look so good disheveled as he was, but when the water turned on, Penguin couldn't help but follow Law into the water. He could tell that his captain wasn't precisely happy with the water cascading down on him, but it was better than being soaked in water in a bath, so there were no complaints that were made. Penguin felt that he should have asked how he and Law were going to do the whole shower sex thing, but decided to be proactive with what Law had suggested before. As soon as they were clean, Penguin immediately dropped to his knees to give his captain a blow job. He believed that he might have gotten the upper hand again, as Law jerked against him at the sensation of his mouth around him.

Penguin really hadn't expected for his captain to surprise him again.

-x-

When Law felt Penguin's mouth close over the tip of his dick, the Heart Pirate captain merely reached over for the bottle of lubrication he had conveniently brought along. Law got a few fingers slick, and when Penguin had gone down on him a bit more, he slipped a finger in.

Penguin made some surprised grunt around his captain's shaft, but Law smoothly cut in before there was any confusion or his crewmate stopped what he was doing.

"Keep going. I want to touch you while you suck me off." Law said as he curled another finger in with the first.

Penguin appeared to suck harder with every finger Law slipped in, until the pale eyed pirate was moaning around what was in his mouth as he reached down with his free hand to get himself off.

Law batted his hand away gently, which caused a grumble, but Penguin continued with what he was doing, while Law used the hand not fingering his crewmate to ruffle Penguin's short hair. Law managed to prevent himself from finishing by tapping on Penguin's shoulder and saying "stop" in a breathless tone. It was the last thing he wanted Penguin to do, but he had meant it when he said he was up for another round in the shower. Law reached over to turn the water off before he sneakily produced a piece of cloth. The Heart Pirate captain forced Penguin to turn around so that he could tie his crewmate's wrists to the facet, forcing him to remain on his knees.

"What are you doing?" Penguin demanded, tugging at the sudden restraint and sounding suddenly irked that neither he nor Law had gotten off yet. Penguin let out an even louder groan of frustration at the sensation of the accursed cock ring being slipped on him, but whatever protest he may have made died as Law spoke.

"You might get off on restraining me in some way, with handcuffs and that sea stone collar, but I like more the idea of denying you something until you tell me how much you want it." Law leaned over to rest his chin on Penguin' shoulder as he added, in a whisper. "I want to hear you beg for it." Law lightly slapped his crewmate's ass as a thought occurred to him. "By the way, did you ever think about me being the one to fuck you before?"

"It hadn't occurred to me until you brought it up that one day." Penguin's voice was perplexed as he responded to his captain. "But I…I liked the idea. I dwelled on it after you mentioned it to me."

"Why?" Law asked, as he loomed behind Penguin and lightly traced his hands along his crewmate's back, before absently groping his ass and then teasing him with a finger.

"Hands." Penguin gasped out, after another cursory touch his captain gave his skin.

"Hands?" Law echoed, amused, as he trailed two of his fingertips along, causing Penguin to shudder ever so slightly.

"I thought that…you would have skilled hands, being a surgeon and all." Penguin managed to say. "The way your hands move when you use your Devil Fruit can be mesmerizing at times."

Law heard Penguin breathing more heavily with the way he teased his intentions to finger his crewmate again.

Penguin breathed out a harsh breath when his captain used one hand to feel his cock and balls up, which in turn caused the pale eyed pirate to groan at the way Law's fingers moved along.

"You like my hands?" Law was entertained by this discovery. He always thought Penguin was a little too turned on by just touching him, but supposed that would be part of the reason why. "Is that why you were watching me so closely when I was dealing with those marines before?" Law saw a nod from his crewmate as he brought his clean left hand to Penguin's lips, brushing the fingertips along lightly.

Penguin parted his lips and took two of the digits into his mouth to suck on them, and squirmed when Law used his right hand to resume tracing skin, until he slicked them up again with the lubrication and pressed two in. Penguin groaned around Law's fingers in his mouth and sucked at them harder.

"You like my fingers here?" Law asked, not clarifying which of his hands he meant.

Penguin made a sound of agreement, and it didn't seem to matter to the pale eyed pirate whether there had been a distinction made or not.

Law added a third finger and took his time before he was satisfied and drew them back. He also drew his fingers away from Penguin's mouth as he lined himself up from where Penguin was kneeling on the floor of the shower. Law urged Penguin to move back slightly as he lined himself up, before teasingly brushing up against his crewmate. "Do you want me to fuck you now?"

Penguin nodded his head against his bound wrists wordlessly.

Law leaned over and placed a kiss against the side of Penguin's neck. "Then beg for it."

"Want you." Penguin managed to say, not sounding embarrassed in the least bit that his captain was insisting on him asking for it.

Law ran a hand along his own dick before holding it up to Penguin and pressing up against him lightly. "You want this, don't you?"

"Yes." Penguin agreed, as he made an attempt to press backward. "Want you now."

Law held still and waited.

Penguin let out a frustrated breath and pressed his forehead to his bound wrists. "Please, Law, don't tease me anymore." Penguin let out a shaky breath. "If you do, I'll be sure to hold out on you the next time I get to have my way with you."

"Oh, threats already? I doubt you'll remember to do so if you enjoy this." Law continued to hold still but wrapped one of his arms around Penguin's waist to better press up against him. The dark haired captain moved his dick with his other hand up and down slowly against skin to allow Penguin to feel just how hard he was.

Penguin damn near whimpered at the sensation, presumably from feeling what his captain intended him to and a faint note of pleading entered his voice as if he thought Law would continue with the teasing. "Please, Law. I want you..."

Law waited patiently, but he did press in a little this time, before drawing back once more.

Penguin let out a hiss of exasperation. "I want to feel to you inside of me." The pale eyed pirate gripped the cloth around his wrists. "I want to feel you fucking me hard. Want to feel you when you move against me."

Law supposed that he should have known better than to think that Penguin would actually stoop to full on begging, so he took what he got and pressed in. It was only when Law was sheathed all the way in that he felt Penguin shudder as he let out a light sigh of pleasure. Law held his arm tightly around his crewmate's waist as his other hand went to a hip before he started to thrust in and out hard, as asked. Law wondered how long it would take for Penguin to remember the cock ring. The dark haired captain found that it took longer than he had anticipated, and unfortunately, Law knew he himself would not last long after Penguin had given him that partial blow job.

Penguin found his voice a few thrusts later, and as Law pressed in deep, a desperate whine escaped the pale eyed pirate as he broke down and damn near pleaded. "Please, Law…please, let me come…it's too much…I…I can't…"

Law silenced Penguin by having the hand on his crewmate's hip join his other hand around Penguin's waist to remove the ring, but he held on to Penguin's shaft, causing a confused whimper to rise from his crewmate. "I'll get you off. I just want us to go at the same time."

Penguin nearly sobbed in relief when Law started to stroke him, and ended up letting out a loud moan as he came, and Law went soon after, causing Penguin to arch against his captain. Penguin was breathing erratically by the time Law undid the cloth around his wrists. Penguin didn't even argue when Law urged him backward to straddle his lap as his captain rested his back against the nearest wall. Penguin sagged against Law's chest in exhaustion, not seeming to care at the moment that they would need to clean up again.

Law knew that both of them were worn out, but the dark haired captain would have hoped one of them would have been alert enough to realize that someone was opening the door. And when they did become aware of it, it was too late to warn the person opening the door to spare them the sight they were about to walk in to.

Shachi entered the room, towel around his waist as he hummed something to himself cheerfully. The red headed Heart Pirate fell silent and stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he realized he was not alone and his eyes fell on Law and Penguin. Shachi turned beet red, and stammered as he abruptly turned away. The redhead groaned something before he spoke, and it sounded almost like he was in pain for seeing both his captain and his friend naked in the same place. "Please tell me that if you choose to have sex in here you at least clean up when you're done? I'd hate to think of all the mystery fluid that could be around otherwise." Shachi was still red in the face as he wrinkled his nose. "You did it just now, didn't you? Jeez, how many times a day do the two of you fuck?"

"Shachi?" Law asked lightly.

"Yes, captain?" Shachi stammered, not daring to look at either of his crewmates.

Law wrapped his arms around Penguin's back in order to hold him in place as he addressed their crewmate. "Would you like to be the one to clean this room up or would you like to keep your mouth shut and come back in a half hour, so that we can clean up in here?"

"I'll wait." Shachi said in a small voice as he hastily retreated from the room.

Penguin leaned back so that he could look Law in the eyes. "A half hour is a bit long for cleaning." The pale eyed Heart Pirate's next words were cut off as Law inclined up to give him a kiss.

And then another, thorough one before he breathed against Penguin's lips. "I wanted to do some of that." Law didn't elaborate as he decided he would just show Penguin that he wanted to take time to explore his crewmate's mouth.

Penguin wrapped his arms around Law's neck in order to return the kiss, and soon the shower was filled with small moans and a lot of sloppy kissing.

The half hour time slot was thrown out the window, and when Shachi returned, Penguin and Law were still lost in a kiss, all but eating one another's tongues at this point.

"Augh, really? What the hell you guys?" Shachi made some grossed out sound as he turned away again, clearly not used to the display of affection between his crewmates. "Can't you do that in one of your rooms? I mean, I get a peck on the lips or whatever but what the hell are you are you doing now?"

"I guess I lost track of the time." Law said simply, reaching down and giving Penguin's bare ass a light squeeze.

Penguin let out a yelp before he attacked Law's collarbone with his mouth in retaliation.

"Fifteen minutes and we'll leave." Law stated as he firmly felt up Penguin's backside.

"Ok." Shachi said faintly, before he once again retreated.

"I feel kind of bad for him." Penguin admitted after a moment.

"He didn't knock." Law reluctantly allowed his crewmate to get up of his lap, thought he did reach out to lightly brush a hand along Penguin's shoulder. That set of some lighter touching and caressing, so it took both pirates longer getting clean, because the touching soon turned into kissing again.

Even though the fifteen minutes went by and even beyond a half hour, Shachi didn't return, as if the red head were waiting for his crewmates outside the room, so that he did not catch sight of his crewmates naked again.

Penguin tried and failed not to laugh when Law walked out of the room, completely naked. Only when Shachi had retreated into the shower did the nonchalant look on the Heart Pirate captain's face change into an amused smirk.

-x-

Penguin withstood some light teasing from his crewmates early one morning during breakfast a month after he and Law had made out and had sex in the shower. The pale eyed pirate made some excuse to leave the mess hall, and wandered down along the hall. Penguin had a moment, as he walked along, to think that it was nice to not be limping any longer but for every once in a while. It meant that he was getting stronger, and Penguin was looking forward to a complete recovery so that he could get back into the swing of things on the ship. He wanted to not hold anyone back, and as soon as he was confident in his ability to do so, he would begin to train again.

And perhaps tussle with Shachi, as after he'd walked in on Penguin and Law in the shower, the red head had taken to letting little comments slip about it in some way or another.

Penguin emerged onto the deck and stood still for a moment to enjoy the light, cool breeze. The pale eyed Heart Pirate turned his head and caught sight of Law alone and leaning up against a railing. Penguin wasn't sure of his captain's mood yet this morning, but at the sight of a cup of coffee resting on the railing, he figured it was a decent mood.

"You're up early." Law commented as soon as Penguin got close enough.

"So are you, as usual." Penguin replied as he came to a halt next to his captain's side. "I was not in the mood to be teased this morning."

"I could tell them to stop, if you'd like." Law said in return, as he picked up the coffee to sip it.

"It's fine. I don't mind it every now and then. At least no one is opposed to us…being together in that manner." Penguin said as he leaned against the railing and peeked out of the corner of his eye at Law.

The dark haired pirate captain took another sip of coffee as he stared off at the still darkened horizon, before he set the mug aside. "I think that we will soon be hearing about Kaido's movements. I looked at the paper this morning, and something most certainly appears to be going on in the background that no one else is aware of."

"I'm not surprised, after that fight we had with some of his forces." Penguin noticed that Law's left hand was resting on the railing, and after hesitating a brief moment, moved over to lean up against Law's side so that he could take his captain's hand in his own. "I still have to wonder about X Drake's motivations. What do you think he's up to?"

"It's hard to say." Law commented, his eyes still gazing out to the sea. "I assume we will learn more as things begin to fall into place. We'll have to be ready for anything when that time comes. Motivation may not matter so much then."

Penguin felt Law give his hand a squeeze as a companionable silence fell over the two of them. The pale eyed pirate kept a hold of his captain's hand, and almost let go in surprise when he felt Law lean his head against his shoulder with a sigh.

"How long will you stay with me?"

Penguin wasn't sure if the quiet query meant how long he would stay outside with Law right now, or if he meant being in a relationship, so the pale eyed pirate answered in a similarly vague way. "I'll stay with you for as long as you want me to…because I really do care about you…" Penguin's voice dropped to a whisper. "Because I love you." Penguin was certain Law said something similar to him in return, but what was audible was again vague.

"Don't leave any time soon." Law's grasp tightened around Penguin's hand. "Don't even think of doing so."

"Don't worry, I won't be going anywhere." Penguin smiled as he gripped Law's hand tightly in return as he leaned his head to the side as well to bump it against Law's.

Law's whole body seemed to relax, and if there was one silver lining for the uncertain future, it was that Penguin would make good on his promise of staying where he was. Penguin couldn't imagine himself anywhere else in the world but with Law and the rest of the Heart Pirates, and did not feel that that would ever change, no matter what might happen. It was good enough for Law to be told he wouldn't leave, so it was good enough for Penguin as well.

After some time had passed, Law pulled away enough in order to discreetly peck Penguin on the cheek. With a faint smirk, the Heart Pirate captain led his crewmate along the deck to go get a refill on the coffee. As they walked, Penguin noticed that their hands were still linked together.

As the two of them made their way to the kitchen, Penguin couldn't help but feel glad that he had worked up the nerve to let his captain know how he felt, and had dared to give Law that kiss all of those months ago.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: I finished another fic! I wanted to make sure that I got the final chapter up as soon as was possible, because my motivation to write has begun to flag a bit. Mostly due to a poorly timed laptop update while I was working on this chapter, which made me be stubborn about the fact I'd have to redo a chunk of it and it wasn't the same as before. Being a little down as of late too doesn't help much to put me in the mood to write either. I took a break from the computer after posting a chapter for another fic, and I guess it was the right decision, because I was able to finish this chapter once I went through it a few days later. It was more fun to work on it as well after leaving it alone for awhile, so I probably shouldn't try to marathon fics in a short amount of time like I did with this one.

That being said, I believe that it turned out all right, as it is a fic that I plan on coming back to if I get the urge to read something with this pairing in it (which is the main reason for me posting this fic in the first place, and I'm glad there are other people who like the random, rare pairings on occasion as well).

I may go back and edit it and a few of the past chapters at some point (maybe tweak the ending of the fic), but probably not for awhile. And I do still plan on posting this fic on A03, but I am uncertain when I will do that (and btw, whenever the Heart Pirates show up in the manga, I may be tempted to write another fic with this pairing in it at some point in the future).


End file.
